Broomsticks and the Big Apple
by JenniePenny
Summary: DRAMIONE #4 Broomsticks Series Story. Scorpius is expelled from Hogwarts and D/H and family must move to America.Draco & Hermione Spice up their lovelife. Luke plays with advanced magic. SEX,LANG,Mature
1. The Library

Broomstick's And The Big Apple

Chapter 1

"I don't understand Miss McGonagall. It is hardly as if simply bewitching my razor, so when I went to shave my legs, I grew long fuzzy hair, are grounds for expulsion. It was just a harmless prank."

"Miss Granger," McGonagall went on.

"Malfoy," Hermione corrected.

"I'm terribly sorry. I still remember you as Hermione Granger, one of my very best students. I of course, know that you are married to the Minister of Magic. Do forgive me."

"It's alright, really…and I'd prefer not to have to ask my husband here, so if we can just come to an understanding where Scorpius is concerned, then I'll be on my way."

"Mrs. Malfoy. Scorpius Malfoy has been expelled. There is nothing I can do. Casting unforgivable curses, whether at a student or a house elf, is grounds for expulsion."

"An Unforgivable Curse? I…had no idea."

"Yes, he thought it funny to impress his Slytherin mates by casting the imperius curse on one of the kitchen elves," McGonagall frowned.

Hermione was seething when she left the Headmaster's office. What would this do to her husband's sparkling reputation? Draco had been reelected as Minister of Magic and had done so much good in the wizarding world. Hermione was worried that their son's behavior would tarnish Draco's fine reputation. Hermione apparrated to the Manor. She set off, straight up the stairs, when she was stopped by her son.

"Mum? Can I go to the muggle library in London?" Hermione was so entranced with the thought of which hex she was going to use on her older boy, that she was startled when her younger son spoke to her.

"Excuse me Lucius, I need to find Scorpius!"

"Mum? Please…Can I go?" Hermione stopped at the top of the stairs and turned to her twelve-year-old son. Luke was much more like Hermione. He kept good grades, and preferred to keep to himself, rather then keep a group of friends. He and Scorpius were the exact opposite.

"Luke…I'm sorry. You are too young to be wondering the streets of London. I'll take you tomorrow. Scorpius has really done it this time!" Hermione turned, leaving Lucius Draco Malfoy, the younger of her two sons, moping in the foyer of Malfoy Manor. Hermione charged into Scorpius's bedroom, throwing the door open and then covering her mouth at what she saw. Violetta Longbottom was half-undressed in Scorpius's bed. Her son was groping the girl and coaxing her to "go all the way."

"SCORPIUS ABRAXAS MALFOY!" Scorpius rolled off the bed, scrambling for his shirt, while Neville and Pansy's daughter clamored for her bra and shirt. "I will be contacting your mother Violetta!" Hermione threatened. Violetta raced from the room, while Scorpius stood at attention. Hermione had pulled her wand on him. She was angrier then she'd ever been with her almost fifteen year old son. Sure, he had pulled pranks, a lot of pranks even, but he had never cast an Unforgivable curse. With Draco and Lucius's Death Eater past, there would surely be speculation that Scorpius was taught such magic.

"Are you bloody insane, Scorpius!?" Hermione shrieked. "I just got out of McGonagall's office. Imperius on a kitchen elf? Where did I go wrong with you?!" Hermione began to sob.

"Cut me some slack. What's the BFD?" Scorpius said casually.

"What's the BFD? Don't talk to me like that, I know what that means! I'll tell you what the BIG FUCKING DEAL is Mister Imperius Curse! You got EXPELLED FROM HOGWARTS!" Hermione stood now, wand shaking in her hand. She put it away when she realized that she just might use it, she was so mad. It wasn't he first time she had threatened him with her wand. By the time Scorpius was eight years old, he was challenging Hermione on everything. Draco worked so much, that Hermione was always stuck with his cleverness. And he was clever. He was sneaky as hell. What made it worse was that she loved him with all her heart. He wasn't all bad. There were times when they would go see a muggle movie together and Scorpius would lean his head onto his mother shoulder, like he would do when he was small. Hermione would stroke the hair from his forehead and then when they left, Scorpius would talk frankly about magical theory, a subject he liked a great deal. When he was around his friends though, or at school, he was a nightmare. Now he was a hormonal teenage boy, with sex on the brain. Hermione couldn't even process what she had just seen with her own eyes--her son attempting to defile Neville Longbottom's only daughter. One thing at a time, she reminded herself.

"That old bat expelled me? Fuck!"

"Scorpius, don't use that language, and learn some respect! McGonagall is…was..your Headmaster. Gods, I'm a horrible mother! How did I let his happen? Your father is going to be so disappointed. He wanted so much for you Scorpius."

"I wasn't trying to hurt you or Dad. The ruddy house elf spilled soup on my brand new robes, so I cursed him as a joke."

"Since when is it okay to use Unforgivable curses…EVER, Scorpius!?"

"My Father and Grandfather, were Death Eater's, for Christ sakes mother! I have a reputation to uphold. My friends expect this sort of behavior from me. I don't want to let them down."

"How about letting you down? What about letting your Father down? How do you think it will be for him, having to explain to the Wizarding World, that the Minister of Magic's son cast an Unforgiveable curse on a poor defenseless house elf? Not to mention my legislation that I have been working on for a decade nearly, liberating the house elves! I could hex you right now, Scorpius!"

"I don't care Mother. I wish I were a Death Eater! Dad tries to cover his mark on his arm but I've seen it. He should wear it with pride! I would if I had it. I have studied the war in school and come to the conclusion that Voldemort was right. I wish I could be a Death Eater!" Scorpius said standing tall. He was much taller then Hermione, inheriting his father's height, which made disciplining him, that much harder.

"I ought to slap the taste out of your mouth right now for standing in this house and saying those words!" Hermione was enraged at her son, with his silvery eyes that looked so much like Draco's and that Hermione loved desperately, smirked at her.

"Do it! OR I WILL!" Draco was standing in the doorway. Hermione turned and ran from the room, tears bursting from her eyes. Draco slammed the door to Scorpius's bedroom, without the use of his hand or his wand. Scorpius's eyes went wide with fear at this act.

"How much of that did you hear, Dad?" Scorpius asked, his hands trembling now.

"Enough." Draco had a cold expression and Scorpius recoiled, moving back to his bed and sitting down on it. He looked much less intimidating now, then he did standing up to Hermione.

"So you want to be a Death Eater?" Draco spoke methodically and in a calm voice.

"Yeah…I mean…you were one, Dad."

"Get your coat on. We are going out. Meet me downstairs in five minutes." Draco left he room at that. He found Hermione curled up in the fetal position in their bedchamber.

"Shhh, it's okay Sweet pea. I'm going to handle this. Don't you worry your pretty little head on it," Draco laid down behind her and hugged his wife tightly.

"He got expelled Draco," Hermione said through sobs.

"I know. I got an owl from McGonagall, just after you left her office. You should have owled me baby. I would have come."

"You were so busy this week with the American Minister's. I didn't want to bother you. Moreover, I had this silly idea that I could handle Scorpius on my own. Draco, I've failed him miserably as a mother."

"Don't ever say that again. This is my fault, if anybody's. I was too busy with work to spend enough time with him. Plus…some of this is hereditary. He's just too much like me for his own good. In case you have forgotten, I was quite the troublemaker too in my youth."

"Draco…He wants to be a Death Eater!" Hermione cried into Draco's chest now as he stroked his wife's hair, lovingly.

"I'll handle that. Don't expect Scorpius and I for dinner. Trust me babe. We can talk later," Draco said and Hermione nodded.

"Where are we?" Scorpius said, after experiencing a side along apparition with Draco.

"We are in muggle London, in what's called a library. You know, one of those buildings with books, a place you never spend anytime in?" Draco raised an eyebrow to his son.

"Look! There's Luke." Scorpius said and Draco's eyes nearly popped out of his head. He wasn't expecting to see his other son there. He approached Luke and tapped him on the shoulder. Luke hid the book that he was reading, back in the row of books.

"Does your mother know that you are here?" Draco asked.

"Father! Oh, uhh no."

"Right then. Get back to the Manor this instant! Do not let your mother know that you snuck out without her consent either. She has been through quite enough today," Draco said glaring at Scorpius again.

"Yes, Father. And, sorry Father." Draco kissed the boy on the head and then watched as his son left through the double doors of the library.

"Books, Father? You brought me here to read muggle books?" Scorpius said brazenly.

"No. I brought you here to find an attractive muggle girl. How about that one, the brunette in the corner reading." Draco picked out the one teen in the library that reminded him of Hermione. The girl had her nose plastered in a reference book, her hair brown and bushy just like his wife's was at that age.

"Nah, she's a dog," Scorpius said, his nose in the air.

"Now maybe, but she's smart and I bet when she grows up she will be a knock out. But, whatever. I am not here to argue with your choice of girls. Just pick one already."

"That one," Scorpius pointed to a buxom blonde who was fidgeting with a muggle copy machine. She threw her hands up in the air in frustration. When Draco saw this, he hatched an idea.

"Go over there and help her with the machine."

"I don't know how to work that bloody thing Father," Scorpius said.

"I'll handle that, just go on. Flirt her up." Scorpius smiled and then swaggered over to the muggle girl. Draco flicked his wand, under his coat, careful not to let anyone see him performing magic. The copier unjammed itself and began printing stacks of photocopies. The girl smiled at Scorpius and just like that, Scorpius was in. They were chatting, the girls rosy cheeks blushing, at the attractive teen. He looked just like Draco did at that age. Draco cleared his throat, and Scorpius, said goodbye to the girl and returned to his father's side.

"Okay, so I want you to snatch her by the throat. I have a knife you can use if you want. Pull her out the doors she is standing by and into the alley outside," Draco said coolly.

"What!?"

"You want to be Death Eater, don't you?"

"Yeah, but what does pulling a girl out into the alley have to do with being a Death Eater?"

"Oh, there's more. Once out there You have to rape her. You've been wanting to experience your first time with a girl, right? So go on, do it then. Then when you are done you kill her."

"Father!?" Scorpius said in disgust.

"She's just a muggle, Scorpius. Death Eaters torture and kill muggles."

"But, she has a name and I know it now. Different girl then?"

"Sure Scorpius, though any resistance to the Death Eaters would likely get you a punishment. So come on then, follow me." Draco walked out of the library and Scorpius followed. Draco took him to an alleyway. Nobody was around and that is when Draco flicked his wand on his son. Scorpius was now restrained in a tangled mess of ropes. Draco tossed him a knife.

"Just cut yourself and draw blood. Normally the higher-ranking Death Eater would do it to you, but I am feeling generous today. Therefore, you do it. Cut yourself and apologize for your cowardice and swear allegiance to the Dark Lord, then you can free yourself of the ropes and you can go kill that filthy muggle girl."

Scorpius looked at his Father in shock. He took the knife and held it to his hand. He began to push the blade into his hand as tears streamed down his face. Draco was holding back his own tears. He couldn't cry now. He had to teach Scorpius a lesson.. Hearing him proclaim that he wanted to be like his father, and spewing off the hate filled words of Voldemort, turned Draco's stomach. He would make a lasting impression on Scorpius. He wanted to put an end to his talk of being a Death Eater for good. Draco worried that Scorpius was actually going to do it though. But then, Draco's theory proved correct. He wasn't Death Eater material. A true Death Eater, which Draco never was, would have done it without a second thought.

"I can't Father. That muggle girl never did anything to me. I'm not afraid to cut myself, but the muggle girl doesn't deserve to be raped and killed." Scorpius said through a fit of tears. Draco flicked his wand and the ropes were removed from his son. He gently took the blade from Scorpius and pulled his son into his arms. Scorpius clutched tightly to Draco, his tears rolling down his cheeks.

"I'm sorry Father. I didn't realize."

"I know you didn't. The War is a great source of pain for your mother and for myself. What is theory to you was reality for us. Now, don't cry. I love you son. Let's go back home and you can apologize to your mother." Draco comforted his teenage son and then together they walked the streets of London for a while just talking. It had been far too long since Draco and Scorpius had really talked as father and son..

"What about school? I really messed up, didn't I? Maybe if I apologize to McGonagall…"

"No. You are out. At least for now. I have an idea about where you could go," Draco said.

"Send me to Durmstrang, not Beauxbaton's."

"No, Scorpius. You will run into the same problem with friends there. There are son's of Death Eaters at Durmstrang. I want you away from all the bad influence. I haven't discussed this with your mother yet, but I think she will agree. I think we will move to America. There is a thriving wizarding world in New York City. It's far larger then anything we have here. I've been meaning to take your mother there for many years. I think this will be good for you. My only concern is Luke now. Luke did nothing to deserve this, so he too will have to agree to the move. You really messed up Scorpius.

"I know I did. Can you ever forgive me?" Scorpius went in for a hug. Scorpius was much more touchy feely then Draco had been as a child. Draco was raised by an active Death Eater, so he didn't receive hugs. Scorpius's predisposition, to open acts of emotion was from Hermione's influence. To Draco, this was such an important quality to Scorpius's rearing. It would serve him in the end. He wished Hermione could see the impact she had on Scorpius, even if she doubted her effectiveness. She had raised these boys with unconditional love, something Draco never felt from his own father, until he was much older. She was a good mother, and Draco would tell her so.

Review!?

Tell me what you think! NOTE I also have half of the next chapter of Merlin's Coven written for those waiting for an update on that story.


	2. The Strip

Broomsticks's and The Big Apple

Chapter 2

(sexual content WARNING)

"Welcome to The Manhattan Strip, Draco said, stepping through the Trinitron billboard sign in Times Square. Two portkeys and a ride in Draco's private jet, and the Malfoy's had finally arrived in The Big Apple, Manhattan Island, New York,New York,USA baby!

"Look at the lights!" Luke said in awe.

"Look at the witches robes!" Scorpius said.

"Oh my, Draco. Is this what they wear here in America?" Hermione smacked Draco's arm and he closed his mouth. It seemed that witches in America wore robes that had hoods and resembled more of a cape that fell mid thigh. Draco knew now, why Blaise Zabini was reluctant to come back to Britain. Blaise had served on the Worldwide Alliance of Witches and Wizards on Draco's behalf, for a number of years. Now that Draco was moving here, they would switch places, and Blaise would act on Draco's behalf, back at home at the Ministry, while Draco would attend the WWWA diplomatic meetings. Being that Blaise was still single, it was easy to see why he didn't want to come back to Britain, when Draco noticed all the scantily clad witches on the strip. Scorpius swooned at the all teenage witches shopping for back to school items, his eyes nearly popping out of his skull. Even Luke seemed to be in awe.

"Hermione!" A tall redhead with a top hat approached Hermione and Draco. Draco narrowed his eyes at the man. They had just arrived in a new country and some bloke was already calling his wife by name?

"George!" Hermione ran to hug the Weasley man. Draco suddenly remembered that George had moved to America a few years earlier, in order to open a chain of Joke Shops. He had made a small fortune in the European markets, so it made sense to Draco that he would want to dilute the American Market with Weasley's Wizard Wheezes jokes and gag gifts.

"The Joke Shop is just around the corner. So what do you think? Bit different then Diagon Alley, isn't it?" George smiled and shook hands with Draco. Draco had never minded Fred and George, in fact he'd always admired them. George had gone on without Fred, expanding the Joke Shop and taking it into foreign markets, with the help of …Ron. Draco cringed and then he heard the voice.

"'Mione? Aren't you a sight for sore eyes!"

"Oh my Gods! Ron!" Hermione was excited and Draco rolled his eyes. Ron shook Draco's hand in a half ass-ed way, the two men shaking so quickly, it was if they each carried a shock in their palms.

"I thought I wouldn't know a soul here! But where's Parv?" Hermione asked, when she didn't see Parvati with Ron.

"She has her business back in Diagon Alley. I thought this was a temporary move, but when I got here, I liked it so much that I wanted to stay. When I sent for her…well, she didn't want to come." Hermione frowned and hugged Ron.

"Daddy! They have a snowy white owl, just like the one you told me about! Can I get it, oh, please Daddy?" A brunette with light skin and freckles, ran towards Ron. Hermione knew Ron and Parvati had a daughter, but she had never met her before now.

"Hermione, this is Drucilla. We just call her Drew for short. This is my Princess!" Ron said with pride, introducing his daughter to Hermione. Hermione went in to shake the girls hand properly, but the girl threw her arms around Hermione's neck instead.

"I feel like I know you already! Dad has told me so much about both you and Harry and your school days." Ron blushed at his daughter's admonition. Hermione smiled.

"Drew is starting school here too. She spends summer's in Britain with Parv, but Parvati thought it would be good if Drew broadened her horizons and attended school in America. I think it's because she's dating that bloody Cormac, but I'm delighted just the same. I missed her so badly," Ron admitted. Draco rolled his eyes again. He always thought Ron was just too emotional to be a real man. Spilling his guts and his insecurities in public like he did, was disgusting to Draco.

"Drew, I'd like you to meet my son's, Scorpius, and Lucius. They both share a birthday! Scorpius will be fifteen tomorrow and Luke will be thirteen. How old are you Drew?"

"I'm fourteen! Nice to meet you both."

"Isn't that nice boys? Drew will be attending Westwitch Academy too!"

"Pleasure, Drew. I'm going to go do some exploring, if you don't mind," Scorpius announced. Draco nodded for both boys to go on, as Hermione called out to them to be safe and don't get into any trouble. Ron and Drew went back to the Joke Shop, leaving Draco and Hermione alone, at long last.

"So, Dragon. Looks like we are all alone. "

"Well, yeah, if you don't count the thousands of witches and wizards all about," Draco laughed and pinched his wife's arse.

"I think this move is going to be good for all of us."

"Mmm, I think you're right Malfoy." Draco leaned in and kissed Hermione. She blushed and he kissed her harder, his hand stroking her cheek softly. Neon lights flickered a rainbow of colors that flashed over Hermione's face. Her chocolate eyes were wide as she took it all in.

"Come on Sweet pea. I have something to show you, that I think you will appreciate." Draco pulled Hermione in close, his arm securely around her waist. As they walked together, down the Manhattan Strip they were overcome with the smells of baked cookies, and toffees and other goodies. They passed a wand shop and a Quidditch Shop, both stores brimming with anxious students and their parents.

"I should bring the boys here. I need to get them their school supplies."

"You can do it tomorrow. We are staying close, so you won't have to travel far."

"Where are we staying Draco? You still haven't told me. You know I like to be prepared." Draco turned his wife around and stood behind her, his hands firmly on her shoulders.

"Behold…Your new home." Hermione found herself staring up at a massive skyscraper. Her eyes followed the shiny new glass up and up until they finally rested on the iridescent, flashing sign at the top of the building that read The Dragon Witch Resort and Spa and had a giant M symbol, for Malfoy next to it. A bewitched dragon breathing fire with sparkling silver eyes lunged, spreading it's enormous wing span and then retreated. Hermione spun around on Draco.

"You're the dragon and I'm the witch… But…When did you? How did you…without me…"

"I built this years ago. Remember when I was going to bring you to America, but all that stuff with my brother happened?" Hermione nodded. "It was the Grand Opening. We missed it. Then after that, you were pregnant again, and then the children were too small to make the journey. It was always something. But, here we are, at long last. Your palace awaits, my lady," Draco said bowing to her like a Prince. Draco's hair was longer these days. He never let it get as long as his Father's but he did grow it out enough to tie in a loose ponytail on his neck. Hermione loved the new look. He looked like one of the handsome Prince's in the muggle fairytale books her mother read to her as a child.

"I don't know what to say, Draco. It's gorgeous! Which room is ours?" Hermione said taking in the spectacle that this grand hotel was. There were many posh witches and wizards coming in and out of the luxury hotel. A line of horse drawn carriages sat out front, on the cobblestone street and a goblin doorman, ushered guests inside. It was a glorious sight.

"Room? No,no Hermione. Think bigger my darling. We have the entire top floor. It's called a penthouse in New York, and it's ours.

"Can we go in?" Hermione said excitedly.

"Of course! After the lady," Draco escorted her into his hotel. The staff immediately clamored to cater to Draco's every whim. He introduced them to Hermione and explained that Hermione's word was equally as important as his own, and that they should do whatever it is that his wife asked, without exception.

"Dragon, look!" Hermione called out like a kid in a candy store. Draco smiled. "They have a Flourish and Blotts here! I mean…you have. Draco, did you put this in for me?"

"Yes and no. I put it in for me…You used to send me out in the middle of the night, every time the baby kicked, remember? I'd be looking for books on pregnancy in the middle of the night. Then when the kids were small, same thing happened, but with baby rearing books. I figured I'd save myself the trip, so I put a bookstore in the hotel. It's quite popular. Does more business then the one in Diagon Alley. It's been a profitable addition.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love you? You never cease to amaze me. I feel like a queen and you are my king!"

"Mmhmm. Now, can this king cash in on some of this adornment? I'd like to show you the penthouse. I have a few surprises for you."

"More surprises!?" Hermione was bubbling with effervescence.

They shot like a canon straight to the top in a comfy elevator ride. When the doors opened, Draco tossed Hermione a set of keys.

"Don't lose those now. I've been very careful about how many sets were made. I didn't want just anybody having a set of keys to our new home."

"I will protect them with my life," Hermione smiled as she jiggled the door.

The Malfoy's new digs were lavish and expansive. Hermione's first sight when she stepped into the swanky New York City penthouse was a grand piano and marble flooring. Similar to The Manor she immediately felt at home. After years of living this lifestyle, Hermione had finally become comfortable with Draco's money. Behind the grand piano was a view like none she had ever seen. She could see most of the city skyline. Of course, the hotel was enchanted, so nobody outside of the strip could see the looming building, but Hermione was in paradise as she stood at the glass window beholding the sprawling city beneath her.

"So, you think you could live here a while?" Draco said tossing his jacket down on the imported leather sofa.

"This is beyond anything Draco! It feels so romantic here. It makes me want to…" Hermione walked seductively over to her husband and threw her arms around his neck. Hermione kissed own her husband's neck and chest and Draco growled.

Draco picked Hermione up and carried her to the master bedchamber.

"I'm going to violate you in so many ways tonight. " Draco said eagerly, tossing her on the bed.

"You promise?" Hermione scooted to the head of the bed as Draco crawled towards her on all fours. She was giggling and scooting away and then he yanked her by the leg hard and she slid under his body. Draco slid his hand up her skirt and plunged his fingers beneath her panties, feeling her slick heat engulf his hand. Hermione was fumbling at the buttons of his shirt, while an untamed Draco Malfoy, tore her shirt away, exposing her round and firm breasts. He nipped and bit at her nipples while he fucked her with his hand. She was gasping and moaning his name. "Gods Draco, you're on fire tonight!" Hermione unzipped his pants and Draco shivered when she clasped her fingers around his erection.

"I'm going to fuck the hell out of you ma' lady," Draco whispered, his fingers slamming into her and her cream dripping down his hand. Hermione opened her legs wider for him, wanting so much more of her hot, sexy husband. He flipped her over in an unexpected move and Hermione squealed. Now she was laying flat on her stomach facing the window of their bedroom. She could see the lights of the city and her eyes fell to the famed Empire State Building, that was lit up on top and flashing with lights. Her legs were pried apart, wider, by Draco's forceful hands, and then her body surged forward. Hermione let out a cry as her husband's cock thrust deep inside her.

"Oh, Gods Yes! Oh fuck, yes, Draco!" He was talking dirty in her ear as he rammed his rod of steel into her. He hadn't made love to her like this in years, or so it felt. Draco was always a good lover, but this type of love making ignited a fire under Hermione. His dick so hard and pumping her forcefully with passion and enthusiasm.

"Tell me you want my cock," Draco's husky voice said in her ear as he gave it to her harder, his jabbing thrusts taking her breath away.

"Oh, yes fuck me. More, Dragon." He swirled his hips in her and Hermione felt her head cloud over in delight, then he was slamming back into her, one of his hands underneath her body and pinching her nipple roughly.

"Tell me how good it feels. Beg me, or I won't fuck you." Draco's chest was sweating as it stuck to Hermione's back, their slick bodies sliding against each other as he writhed over top of her, her legs spread eagled, body on her stomach on their bed.

"OH, Merlin…YES!! Don't…stop…fucking…me…EVER!" Hermione cried out a familiar phrase and Draco cursed under his breath. Hermione felt his body quake and tremble, while he slammed himself deeply inside her one last time. He pulled out of her and sprayed his cum allover her back, his hand wrapped around his cock as his orgasm concluded. Draco fell back against the bed on his back and turned and smirked at his wife.

"You shouldn't have said what you did, when you did. I probably could have kept going a lot longer," Draco smiled.

"You liked that, did you?" Hermione propped herself up on her elbows and kissed his forehead.

"Made me cum really hard when you said that. Made me think of your office, so long ago," he said panting still.

"Draco, that was so bloody hot! Did you cast an engorgement charm on yourself? Your cock was so hard," Hermione asked seriously.

"All me baby! That's what you do to me." Draco laughed.

"I love you Malfoy. If this is what sex is like in America, then I want to live here forever." Draco smirked again and then cast a cleaning spell over Hermione and himself, before they snuggled into bed together.

"Should we go look for the boys?" Hermione asked with her head resting on Draco's chest.

"Give them a little while longer. The Strip has good security. They will be alright on their own for a bit. Besides, I'm hardly finished with you." Draco captured his wife's tongue in his mouth and Hermione groaned in pleasure as they sunk into the sheets. He still had a few surprises...but for another time. He wasn't sure how Hermione would react to the biggest surprise he had in store. He would know when the time was right. It wasn't now though.

.

.

Scorpius was having a fabulous time. With a bag of gold galleons filling the pockets of his robe, he was in a shoppers paradise. He had sauntered into the Quidditch store and was leisurely looking at all the American style quidditch brooms. Scorpius, like his father, played Seeker for Slytherin House. At least he did, before he moved to America. The brooms in America looked shoddy and lacked that handcrafted quality he had grown accustomed to.

"Crap aren't they?" Scorpius cocked an eyebrow at an attractive blonde girl who was inspecting one of the brooms on display inside the shop. Scorpius noticed her athletic build and flyaway, wavy hair. She had fair skin and blue eyes and for a moment, his voice was caught in his throat.

"Nothing compares to the new Firebolt's," Scorpius said flatly.

"Firebolt's are nice, but the American version Stingray is better," the girl said stroking the broomstick handle of Scorpius Firebolt, that Scorpius had tucked under his arm.

"Can I ride it?" The girl said and Scorpius gulped.

"A bit forward don't you think? You hardly know me."

"I don't know you at all, and I was talking about your broom.," the girl laughed and Scorpius felt his face begin to flush.

"I know that."

"Midnight broom ride with me? We can swap. My Stingray, for a ride on your Firebolt?" The girl tossed her broom into the air and Scorpius snatched it quickly. Her broom felt sturdy enough, unlike the flimsy pieces of shite that were on display in the store. He tossed his broom to her now.

"Seeker?" she said.

"Yeah," Scorpius said, surprised that she knew that about himself. "Chaser?" This was obviously a girl who played quidditch.

"Yeah!" The girl smiled and strode past him and out of the Quidditch store. It slowly dawned on Scorpius, that he had given his prized Firebolt, to a strange girl.

"Around the Empire State and back? Race ya!" The girl said, as she hopped onto Scorpius's Firebolt and shot off like a rocket. Scorpius mounted her broom and kicked off. He noticed immediately, that the Stingray had more velocity on take off, but it's maneuverability and trajectory were no where close to the Firebolt. He careened across the night sky, the blonde witch in front of him, on his Firebolt. He pulled up alongside her and shouted gleefully.

"Hey! What's your name anyway?"

"Serena Black! You?"

"Scorpius Malfoy!" Scorpius did a series of spins on the girl's broom and the girl cheered wildly, her hair flapping in the wind.

"I'm so going to waste you Scorpius Malfoy!" She took off like white lightning and Scorpius leaned down and shot forward, hard on her heels. They rounded the massive Empire State Building, with Scorpius edging into the lead. On their way back, Serena overtook him again and Scorpius fought to catch the girl. They were over top of the Strip once again, but were still high in the sky. Draco had taught Scorpius the Wronskei Feint maneuver and Scorpius plunged towards the ground pulling up at the last second and beating the blonde witch. He looked up to see the girl performing a helicopter type move on the broom, one that he had never seen. She spun like the propellers on a chopper moved, lowering herself safely to the ground as she did so.

"What was that!?" They both said in unison.

"Wronskei Feint? You?"

"Witchchopper move." They both paused a moment before replying at the same time and perfectly in unison.

"Can you teach me?" Scorpius laughed and so did Serena.

"Hey, you want to hang out sometime?" Scorpius asked.

"Sure. What year are you in?"

"Fifth year. I mean, I will be as soon as school starts," Scorpius said. The girl wrinkled her nose at his answer. "What year are you in?" he asked.

"Seventh year. We won't be in same house, but we can still hang out if you want."

"How do you know we won't be in same house?"

"We don't sort like you do in Britain."

"How do you know I'm from Britain? I didn't tell you."

"Accent, silly. It's kind of easy to place," Serena giggled.

"Oh, yeah." Scorpius said feeling dumb.

"I'm also a Black. My grandfather was from Britain. You might have heard of him? Sirius Black?" Scorpius shook his head in confusion. Sirius Black had died fighting Voldemort in the war. He knew his Father was related to him and that his Mother had known Sirius fairly well before he died. He didn't know that Sirius had any living relatives though, besides his godson Harry Potter.

"Sirius, had an American family?" Scorpius asked feeling confused.

"He and my grandmother fell in love one summer when he was visiting America. He had to leave to go fight Moldywort, and he never knew that she was pregnant. I guess he was thrown into jail and died without ever knowing that he had left a family behind. So anyways, I'm the granddaughter of Sirius Black."

"It's Voldemort not moldy,whatever you said," Scorpius burst into a fit of laughter. The girl laughed too. "So, I think we might be related. My Grandmother is Narcissa Black, who I believe was Sirius's cousin."

"Pretty far removed though, right?" The girl said inching closer to Scorpius. He could feel the hairs on the back of his neck standing up, as a nervousness swept over him. Something about his girl threw all of his cockiness and confidence off. He felt almost like a timid little boy standing in front of an exotically beautiful and powerful witch.

"Yeah, I mean I'd have to ask my Dad, but yeah, we would be like distant cousins or something," Scorpius said, also stepping closer to the girl. They were only a nose apart now and he felt his heart begin to beat wildly with the closeness of her proximity.

"Well, here's your broom. You're right…The Firebolt is in a class by itself," Serena said, gently handing him the broom.

"The Stingray has huge potential. The take off is quick. They just need to work on the rest of the broom a bit, to perfect it." Scorpius handed her broom back to her but didn't let go right away. Her hand gripped the broom over his hand now. He moved his fingers over hers, rubbing his thumb against the top of her hand as they stared into each other's eyes.

"See you at school!" Serena said smiling and winking. Scorpius released her hand and shot her a sexy smirk, his confidence finally returning to him in time for her to leave.

"Can't wait," Scorpius replied, tossing the blond hair that hung so mysteriously over his left eye, out of his face. He saw the girl gulp when she looked into his captivating eyes. He swaggered across the cobblestone street feeling pleased with himself. He was replaying his thrilling broom ride with Sarena, over again in his mind, when he saw Draco standing and staring at him and smoking a muggle cigarette.

"Smoking Father? Does mother know about that." Draco crushed the cigarette out on the ground and glared at his son.

"I'm sure she doesn't know, son. But I'm also sure she doesn't know that you were breaking all kinds of wizarding laws, by flying over the city, risking being seen by muggles, don't ya think Scorpius?"

"Well I suppose there are certain things, that Mother doesn't need to know about," Scorpius said.

"Agreed. Don't ever try that again," Draco said clapping his son on the back, while they continued to walk down The Strip.

"Try what? Flying you mean?"

"Blackmailing me. Never fuck with the best," Draco said laughing and Scorpius laughed too. "We have to find Luke. Your mother wants you boys in now." Both blond's swaggered down the street in search of the younger Luke.

.

.

"I'm looking to rent the room for long term," Luke said to the man behind the corner at the shoddy little rundown shop, three streets off the main drag that was The Strip.

"How old are you?" The man replied with a suspicious glare at the teen.

"I'm seventeen. That's all you need to know." Luke was turning thirteen, but he was tall too, like his father. He had brown hair like Hermione, with golden highlights in it and he wore it shoulder length. His eyes were a light brownish golden color. He was attractive in his own right, but he still had a baby face. The man gave him a once over as his finger tapped on the dirty counter. Luke looked down nervously, his eyes focused on the bag of galleons he held firmly in his fist. He tossed a few more coins onto the counter in an attempt to grease the shop owner.

"Your money is good. You have yourself a deal. But, no funny stuff. Rent is due the first of the month and I won't bend on that. If you are late, then you are out. No loitering outside the building either. I don't want my clients thinking that I run a candy shop for kids." Luke almost laughed at the man. The money was not a problem, his Dad was loaded. As far as loitering? He wanted to tell the man that he would rather cut his own arm off, then have any of his family and friends catch him alive in a place like this. He needed it though. He needed the privacy for what he wanted to do. He needed a lab.

Review!?


	3. Russian Tarts

Broomsticks and The Big Apple

Chapter 3

(sexy chapter warning)

Draco shut the door too loudly and Hermione awoke, startled.

"Did you find the boys?" she yawned.

"Yes, babe, go back to sleep."

"Draco, come to bed," Hermione held her arms out, reaching for his hand and pulling him down. He struggled, but lost his balance and fell onto the soft, plush comforter. Hermione wrapped her arms around her husband's neck. Draco had wanted to hit the mouthwash to get rid of the cigarette smoke. He had been smoking for a while, ever since Scorpius's antics had started at school. After his first visit to McGonagall's office, when Scorpius had gotten into a wand fight in the third floor loo, and was suspended from classes for a week, Draco had lit up that first smoke. He felt his troubles melt away, and after that it had become an addiction. Draco craved that morning smoke, and that after sex cigarette, the most. The sex had been so damn good, that he literally jumped at the chance to go collect the boys, when Hermione requested that he find them and bring them home. He couldn't wait to puff on that cigarette. Inhale smoke, exhale stress, is how he viewed the nasty habit of smoking.

"Draco…What's that smell?" Hermione sat up and Draco quickly rolled out of the bed, landing on his feet, and high tailing it into the loo. He swirled the minty mouthwash around in his mouth and spit. He washed his hands to get the smell of smoke off his fingers and then did what any good husband would do…he played dumb.

"Don't know. Don't smell anything," Draco shook his trousers off, wearing only a silky pair of boxers and slipped back into bed with Hermione. He kissed his wife goodnight and then Hermione flicked her wand and every light in the penthouse lit up.

"Draco Malfoy! Have you been smoking?"

"Wha….?" Draco said, as if astounded.

"Don't give me that. You've been smoking!" Hermione leaped from bed and raced to the vanity where his jacket and robes were laying neatly over the plush velvet chair. Draco caught her arm before she had a chance to delve through the pockets.

"Get in bed Hermione. Stop what you're doing."

"Why? Hiding something, you don't want me to see?"

"Let it go Granger," Draco said.

" Granger again am I? I will not!" Hermione dug through the pockets and pulled out a pack of Marlboro Lights, in a white and gold box. She held them up in the air as if she had just found a winning lottery ticket and Draco turned his head away, like if he looked at them, they would speak out against him and incriminate him. "You will stop this disgusting habit at once. Do I make myself clear?"

"Excuse me?" Draco said, shocked that his wife would dare to speak to him in such a manner. Draco Malfoy, the Minister of Magic, the man who just pleasured his wife, giving her three, not two, not one, THREE mind blowing orgasm's, and she had the NERVE to speak to him like he was a House Elf. No, since Hermione had freed all of the house elves, except for one that Narcissa Black refused to give up, Hermione spoke to House Elves far better then she did Draco.

"I believe those are mine. Give them to me and apologize for speaking to me like that," Draco said, becoming irate, even though his voice remained steady.

"You want your cancer sticks back? Fine!" Hermione opened the door to their bedchamber and tossed the cigarettes out the door. "Go get 'em!"

"Why are you being such a bitch?" Draco said, fuming mad.

"Bitch huh? Least I'm not a conceited, fucking liar!" Hermione stamped her foot and tossed her hair. She thought perhaps she went overboard with the conceited thing, but she was mad and she deserved to be mad.

"Really? Least I have something to be conceited about."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Hermione said it as if she had a mouth full of marbles. She spoke in that, oh so prim and proper, British Grey Poupon accent, as if to make fun of Draco and his upbringing and all those he associated himself with on a daily basis.

"You know what it means. You little bitch," Draco said in disgust.

"I'm Draco Malfoy. I get my nails manicured once a month, while I sit at my desk and order people around. I have more money then Elvis, and I can buy anything or anybody. I'm a little prissy boy, but hey… that's just me," Hermione said folding her arms and smirking at her husband. If she had her wand she certainly would have hexed him.

"Fuck you Hermione," Draco left at that. He picked up his cigarettes on the floor outside the bedroom door and Hermione slammed the door in his face, locking it as she did so.

"She caught you huh?" Scorpius said, standing in his boxers in the living room, where Draco was restlessly trying to sleep on the sofa.

"Yeah. Go back to bed. It's your birthday tomorrow and I'm taking everyone out to dinner after work to celebrate."

"You can't feel like celebrating after all THAT, Dad," Scorpius sat down in the chair across from Draco. Draco leg's hung off the couch by about a foot, making finding a comfortable position on the lavish but uncomfortable sofa, and exercise in futility.

"It was just an argument. A bad one, mind you, but still just an argument. We still love each other. It will blow over soon enough."

"I've never heard you and Mum argue like that."

"Yeah, well it happens sometimes. Been a few years though, I'll admit. Your Mum and I have a passionate relationship. We have always fought to some extent, but it's just part of what make it work for us. Love passionately, fight passionately. Goes with the territory," Draco said, unsure though if he was lying to Scorpius or not. He and Hermione had never fought like that. He felt deeply hurt that she insulted him in the way that she did, calling him a prissy boy. It hurt. He didn't want to upset his son though, so he smiled and again told Scorpius to go back to bed, that things would look brighter in the morning.

Things did not look brighter in the morning though. Both Draco and Hermione kissed their sons and wished them a Happy Birthday, but neither uttered a word to one another, nor did they even glance in each other's direction. Hermione had shopping to do for the boys. Scorpius wanted a muggle playstation 3, and Luke wanted a muggle microscope, along with some books on magical potions and a few other things. They both needed clothes and Hermione had always wanted to shop on Park Avenue. Maybe a good long shopping trip would help her put her and Draco's fight into perspective. Shop until she drops was on the agenda. She couldn't remember what time Draco had made reservations, so she bit the bullet and yelled out to him as he was leaving.

"Draco, what time did you make the dinner reservations for?" Draco slammed the front door to the penthouse so loudly that Hermione heard something fall in the bedchamber.

"Hmmph!!" Hermione turned on her heels and stomped into the bedroom where she too slammed the door. Scorpius and Luke looked at each other sadly. It really sucked having their parents in a fight on their birthday no doubt.

Hermione picked the picture of a wizard with a long beard and flowing cloak, from the floor. It was a Pembrook original and she knew Draco had spent a fortune on it. Hermione had admired his work for years and now here was one of his originals. It was not a fluke. Draco had gotten it just for her. He could care less about art. Maybe she would pop into a rare antiquities store and see if she could find something to give to Draco too. She felt the innermost twinges of guilt surfacing. Big deal, he smoked a cigarette. She spoke to him like a dog and then the insults….Had she really said all of what she said? Called him prissy? Draco was all man. True, he had refined taste and he was fairly neat and organized, not a normal quality for a man, but that's just because he was raised properly by his mother, and Hermione was gracious for Narcissa's influence on Draco. Hermione sunk on the bed, regret filling her head. She fucked up. That's when she noticed the wall behind the Pembrook painting. The wall was cracked open and ajar. She pried it open a little more and slid through the passageway. There was a set of stairs leading to a heavy door. She climbed the steps and pushed through the door.

Flowers were everywhere, pink,white,peach,violet lilies and roses and gardenias and tulips. The aroma was heavenly. Hermione found herself standing on a veranda overlooking the city. It was breathtaking. The rooftop was shielded by a transparent dome that let in the suns light and moon's rays, but that diminished the high winds. The gentle breeze blew through her hair and Hermione smiled. This was obviously one of Draco's surprises. There was a cascading waterfall that emptied into a calm lap pool. Lights lit the pool, casting hues of soft lavender and silver across the ripples of refreshing water. At the other end of the pool, was a clam shell that bubbled and churned with soothing hot water. Floating in the middle of the air above the clam shell hot tub was a perfect iridescent pearl. The pearl was the size of a basketball, and when Hermione looked into it, she could see her own reflection and suddenly she felt very alone. Draco should have shown her this. This was something he put a great deal of effort into designing and building. The whole rooftop was like something out of a dream.

"Oh Gods, what did I do?" Hermione said aloud. "Is it too late to get my husband back? When I fuck up, I fuck up big! Why didn't I just ask him if he would consider giving up smoking for me and for his health?" Hermione could have slapped her own face, she was so mad at herself now. "Prissy…I called my husband prissy." She mulled this over in her mind. That insult was not going to go away easily. She saw the hurt in Draco's beautiful silver eyes when she said it. She would have to do something big to show her husband that she was sorry and that she meant business.

.

.

Draco sat at the oval table with all of the Minister's. The Australian Minister and the Canadian Minister of Magic were squabbling over tarrif's on non perishable goods. All extremely boring stuff. Draco's mind shifted back to the fight the night before. How could she call him prissy? He wasn't prissy, was he? Yes, he did get his nails manicured but he was the Minister of Magic, representing Britain in extremely important foreign affairs and business dealings.

"I saw that look you gave me. Are you holding your wand on me under the table?"

"Ridiculous you pompous windbag!" The Australian Minister said. She was a little spitfire and Draco chuckled. Who was he kidding? These Ministers', were not any more evolved then The Weasel and his butt buddy brother that ran the Joke Shop. True, Draco had to shake a lot of hands and it wouldn't be fitting for the Minister to have scraggly fingernails. Did it really bother Hermione that he got his nails cleaned and trimmed and filed? He did comb his hair in the mirror, probably a little more often then needed. Was he really as conceited as all that? Draco gulped, thinking about the prospect that his wife, the woman he loved with all his heart, thought him a pretty boy. Draco began to get pissed allover again.

"Pssst, Mr. Malfoy." Draco turned to see Prunella Primstone, his long time secretary, inconspicuously sliding a piece of parchment into his hand. "Important owl just arrived from the Russian Minister's assistant." Prunella excused herself, while the Ministers at the table continued to argue, Draco slumping down in his chair feeling completely obliterated by Hermione's words and so very small inside. He opened the parchment and read:

_Mr. Draco Malfoy, Minister of Magic,British Division,_

_Requests meeting at The Wandless Soldier restaurant, on Third and Pixie at high noon. Business must be discussed in person. Paranoia rampant. _

_Don't be late!_

_Natasha Novikov_

_Russian Liaison_

'What is it with bloody women?! They think they can just push you around,' Draco thought to himself as he politely excused himself. He grabbed his jacket from his office in the WWWA Ministry building and popped into the loo. He opened a drawer and reached for his comb, before realizing what he was doing. He stopped and looked into the mirror.

"Are you prissy?" Draco set the comb down.

He set off towards the The Wandless Soldier, restaurant for his meeting with the Russian. What kind of wanker insists upon a meeting, but sends his assistant anyways? A bit presumptuous. Why couldn't the Russian Minister show himself? The owl did mention that paranoia was rampant. Draco was cursing under his breath, feeling used and abused by everyone today, as he shuffled his feet down the cobblestone street of The Strip. The restaurant was upscale at least. He was sure Hermione would fault him for that. Suddenly his wealth was sickening, but it didn't bother her any when she went on shopping binges or when she wanted to donate to some needy charity. The more Draco mulled over "the great smoke debate," the angrier he got. _Fuck her,_ he thought to himself. _There is no way I am apologizing. _Still, he knew Hermione had a long fuse when it came to holding onto grudges, whereas Draco did not. He would blow his top and then it would be over with, whereas Hermione could live for weeks if she wanted to, giving Draco the cold shoulder. Still, she was in the wrong, not him. Yeah, he smoked a cigarette, or many cigarettes, for the last two years, but so what? Who is SHE to tell him what to do?

"Ahh, Missur Malfoy. Miss Natasha has not arrived as of yet. If you will follow me missur." Draco followed the Matradee to the back of the restaurant, almost laughing at the irony and the unmitigated gall of the Russian Liaison to demand he be on time and be late herself. His impression of her was growing less lofty by the minute. The rear of the restaurant backed up to a New York Brownstone. The space enclosed was tastefully decorated, with ivy and lush plants throughout. This must be where they held their private dinners and business meetings, Draco thought to himself. If the food were any good, he would keep this restaurant on his list. He had many lunch appointments coming up with various foreign Minister's that could further his agenda. He glanced around, feeling quite lonely. It was a thin crowd as is on this day, but he was damn near isolated at the quaint little table in the back of the restaurant. The room was dimly lit, with candles hanging from antique Gothic style French chandeliers. The décor was expensive, but Draco barely noticed it. He wanted to get his lunch date over with. He had a stack of unanswered owls on his desk that he needed to get through before he met his wife and kids for dinner. _Dinner should be interesting,_ he thought to himself. He wondered if Hermione would have her bitch face on, or if she would try to put her best foot forward, since it was their kids birthdays. A woman marched into the room with her head held high. Draco looked the woman up and down and then smirked to himself. She had on nothing but a black velvet cape, that barely covered her arse it was so skimpy. It was unbuttoned half way down her chest, her beasts nearly popping out of the cape. She had long, jet-black hair and wore enormous sunglasses over her eyes, that made her look like a beetle.

"Mister Malfoy, Natasha Novikov." She extended her hand for Draco to kiss. He ignored the obvious gesture and rather stood from his chair and shook her hand instead. I vould like to dank you for accepting my date. I 'ave vanted to meet you for some time Mister Malfoy. "

" The pleasure is all mine Miss Novikov," Draco said coolly. "So what's this all about?"

"Do you not vish to get to know each other better first? Let us save the business talk for later. I vish to get to know such… a sexy man. I vish to find out vhat makes a man like the elusive Draco Malfoy….Vhat is the vord I search for? Tick, perhaps?" The woman lit a cigarette and blew the smoke in Draco's face with her sultry lips puckered." She offered him a smoke from her silver and jewel encrusted cigarette case. Draco declined the cigarette with a polite nod and wave of the hand. He smiled. She was hitting on him.

"What is it that you want to know, Natasha?" Draco leaned in closer. He suddenly felt her foot reach underneath the table. She was snaking her foot up his leg now, sliding it into his crotch. Draco coughed, spitting an ice cube across the floor. He thought he saw the slightest of smiles form Natasha but she continued on, ignoring what had just happened.

"Dere is more vhere dat came from… lover…" Natasha licked her lips, her red tongue lapping at her upper lip and a light moan escaping here lips. Draco loosened his collar. The room suddenly becoming very hot. " Vhat I really vant to ask you is veather or not you like my body?"

"Very much so, though I should tell you that I am married."

"Happily?" The raven-haired beauty asked.

"Most of the time," Draco replied with a curled lip.

"Russian Ministry is wery good at keeping secret. From countrymen, from Alliance, and…even from vives." With this the voluptuous Russian stood up, her legs bare, all except the black stiletto heel she wore on her foot. She put her leg up between Draco's legs, her heel falling just beneath the obvious bulge in his pants. Draco slid his hand over her silky smooth skin, running his fingertips up the insides of her thighs. He leaned forward, his mouth dangerously close to kissing the woman, when she pushed him back and traipsed across the room to a dark corner, walled in with brick.

"Come show me why British vizard should have Russian trust?" Natashsa said in her thick accent. Draco slinked across the room, mindful of the waiters, which had not come even once to check on them or take their drink orders even. She swayed in lascivious motion, her back arching, erotically against the brick. Draco couldn't help himself, she was pure unadulterated fire, and he wanted to put the fire out. His hands were roughly on her body now, everywhere, as he shoved his hands under her robes, one hand sliding between her legs. He seemed surprised when he found her pubic area almost completely shaved, but it didn't stop him. He bit down on her neck and she moaned. He squeezed her breasts hard, rolling her nipple between his index finger and thumb and then he pulled back. He unbuckled his pants and yanked the Russian woman towards him, pushing her down on her knees, holding her around the shoulders and forcing his cock into her mouth. She licked and sucked, groaning as she blew Draco Malfoy. Draco pushed into her mouth now, feeling his cock at the back of her throat, the sensation causing goose bumps to erupt allover his arms. When he'd had enough, he pulled her up and lifted her around the hips, her legs clutching him tightly around the middle and then he shoved as hard as he could into her with his rock hard prick. She squealed as her back slammed against the brick on his first thrust. The woman thrust her tongue into his mouth as he fucked her against the wall. Draco's tongue swirling ferociously around her mouth, until he finally broke off the kiss and whispered in her ear.

"I'll fuck you like the good bitch that you are, but I won't kiss you. I only kiss my wife." He gave it to her harder now, pounding his meat into her harder and faster as she writhed in his arms. Her leg began to slip down from his waist and he held it up, locked under his arm as he grunted and grinded into her. He was fucking her like an animal and he knew it but her orgasms kept coming, wave after wave he felt the Russian woman's wetness engulf his cock, and this time he let it all go. He came in her hard and then immediately pulled out.

"I hope that satisfies your curiosity about being able to trust the British, Natasha…" Draco zipped up and began to move away before he turned back.

"Or should I say…….Malfoy?" Draco raised an eyebrow and Hermione blushed. He leaned in and kissed her softly. "Thank you. See you at home later," Draco said leaving, with a distinct bounce in his step and a new outlook on life.

"Wait! How did you know?"

"I know my wife's legs anywhere."

Review!?


	4. Back to School

Broomstick's and The Big Apple

Chapter Four

Dinner was pleasant enough. Draco and Hermione had played the dutiful parents, without any awkward silences. Both kept their conversations geared towards the boys. After dinner, they had gone home to open presents. Draco still had not acknowledged their fight or the climactic sex he had had in the The Wandless Soldier with the fabricated alterego of Hermione's, Natasha Novikov. It was a bit bizarre for Hermione. Were they not going to talk about the fight? About the incredibly hot sex? Draco was sitting in between Scorpius and Luke playing a muggle video game. Cars raced and zoomed down the highway on the television screen. Draco looked enthralled with the muggle invention and was racing Scorpius around the track, while Luke studied some of the science books Hermione had given to him for his birthday.

"Luke, did you check out your bedroom?" Draco said as Hermione cleaned up the kitchen of the penthouse. She had bought an ice cream cake for dessert and had bewitched the candles with her wand so that the cake exploded with a birthday song tailored just for Scorpius and Luke.

"Bit busy reading, Dad," Luke said. Draco clamped his hand around the book Luke was engrossed in and looked him in the eye.

"I said, did you check out your room yet?" Luke then realized what Draco was hinting at. The boy hurried to his room where his screams could be heard, echoing through the penthouse.

"I love you Dad! And Mum!" Luke sounded overjoyed.

"What did you get him Draco?" Hermione stood between Draco and the television but he just leaned over on the couch, in order to see his car careening over a cliff into a lake. It was clear that Draco had no intention of talking to Hermione, so she threw her hands in the air and padded down the hall to Luke's room. A pretty, red bow sat atop a plasm screen computer monitor. Luke was already hooked into the internet and was surfing the net.

"I still don't get why these are so popular. I mean, nothing beats the feel of hardback book in your hand. Stroking the spine of the book, the feel of the pages between your fingers," Hermione said and then broke off when she realized that Luke was staring at her, like she was from outer space. Hermione excused herself to her bedroom, but not before telling everyone that school started tomorrow and they should get to bed . Once inside the bedroom she began to ponder, just why it was that she was she getting wet thinking about books? She had almost crossed the line in front of her son, with visions of Draco in his Hogwarts robes, ploughing into her, up against a bookcase in the restricted section of the library. What was Draco doing to her? His cold aloofness at home and his hot fire when she was Natasha, were messing with her mind. She wanted her husband. She thought about just begging for forgiveness and throwing herself at Draco, right there and then, but she couldn't do that. She had said he was prissy. She called him conceited and put down everything he stood for, all over a blasted cigarette. Now what was she going to do? She was wetter then a Seattle downpour and she needed release.

She found herself opening the hidden panel in the wall and scaling the stairs once again, to the roof. She felt so alive up there with the city at her feet. She lay down on one of the lounge chairs by the pool. It was soft and padded and Hermione wriggled around in the chair for a few minutes before her hand finally found its way to her nether region.

.

"So, I have a surprise for you too. Go ahead and open it." Draco handed Scorpius a large package with an elegant red bow around it. Scorpius opened it and pulled the royal blue quidditch uniform and robes from the box. He liked the color even better then his green one back at Hogwarts, when he played Seeker for Slytherin House.

"I don't get it Dad?"

"I had an owl on my desk today from the Quidditch director at Westwich. Says he saw you play when he was visiting Britain last year. He was impressed. He had these sent over to my office today. I added some new pads and there is something else in the box that I think you missed." Draco smiled at the joy and happiness on his oldest son's face. He had gotten Scorpius one of the new Firebolt's. Scorpius howled in delight at receiving the new Firebolt. He loved his old Firebolt, but this is the exact broom he had his eye on. He didn't think he would ever give up on the Firebolt line of brooms, even though he had greatly enjoyed riding on Sarena's Stingray.

Draco walked into the Luke's bedroom at this and kissed his son on the head.

"Now, don't forget that there are other things in the world besides computers and school work Luke. I'd like to see you branch out his year and make a few friends. I worry about how much time you spend alone lately. Maybe you and I should go do something together sometime. Would you like that?" Draco had noticed that Luke had become slightly withdrawn as of late. He figured it was just the age and awkwardness of going through puberty and the move and all. Hermione had mentioned to him several times that Luke was just flexing his superior brain and thirsting for knowledge, but Draco worried it was more. "Let's get to bed soon, okay. Big day tomorrow." Draco quietly left the studious boy, who barely said two words to Draco, but did thank him for the awesome gift. He gulped and then pushed through he and Hermione's bedchamber. He knew it wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation. They would have to address the rude things they said to each other, and didn't mean, but it had to be done sooner or later. He needed his marriage on solid ground. It was his driving force and the very thing that held everything together and without it, none of it made sense.

He immediately noticed that Hermione was not in the bedchamber. That's when Draco noticed the hidden panel in the wall opened. He stepped quietly through the passage and made his way to the roof. There laying so seductively, that Draco's cock immediately sprang to attention, was Hermione, with three fingers shoved deeply inside herself. She was moaning Draco's name and fucking herself with one hand, while the other was massaging her breasts. Draco watched eagerly, unsure as to what he was supposed to do. Should he go to her and take her, or would she get angry with him for catching her and possibly go for the jugular. Draco didn't feel like hearing any more of her insults, and he just wasn't sure that his ego could take it. Her fingers were glazed with her own sweet juices and he wanted to bury his head in that sweet pussy and lick it up. Draco leaned his back against the building and shoved his hand down his pants. There, watching his beautiful wife pleasure herself, Draco found himself wanking to the spectacular vision before him. His hand stroked his length, squeezing tightly onto his manhood. He rubbed and stroked, while Hermione drilled her self with her fingers, all the while calling out Draco's name. Draco came, his conclusion occurring right around the time Hermione came, her voice echoing into the night as she screamed out his name. He slinked silently down the steps and back into the penthouse, with his own seed covering his belly and fingers. He dropped his clothes and stepped into the shower and let he hot water run down his lean muscular body. He heard Hermione open the door a few moments later. He ignored her and continued to lather his body up.

"Draco, I know you're in there." Silence. Draco was contemplating what he should say. He wanted an apology, but also knew he owed her one too. He was about to draw the curtain back to say something, but then he heard Hermione huff and slam the door to the bathroom. He would be sleeping on the sofa yet again.

.

Draco left early, after waking both of his boys up for school and wishing them luck. He lit his morning cigarette and strolled down the cobblestone walk on The Strip. Something caught his eye. A store called Glamours. He never played with glamour charms, because, well, he was already perfection. He had no need to enhance or tweak or tuck or tighten, like some witches and wizards. However, he had an idea, and a brilliant idea at that. He and Hermione weren't speaking, but they still were able to enjoy having sex with each other, as they had proved at the restaurant. Draco stepped into the store and was astounded to see so many costumes and promises of miraculous magic.

"So how long do the glamour charms work?" Draco asked the sales clerk, a frail looking homely witch with a hooknose. He thought it odd that she worked in a Galmour charms and costumes outlet, but that she obviously hadn't thought enough to apply some of the product to herself.

"All of our glamours come with a single word backdoor that will end the spell immediately. It gives our customers the privacy they need, and the ability to change quickly as the situation calls for. Can I be of help to you ? Something you had in mind?"

"Yes actually. My wife says I am prissy," Draco whispered under his breath. "So I want the manliest costume that you have and I'm going to fuck her till she can't stand. Pardon my French, but I am." Draco laughed.

"I see. I think your wife need's her eyes checked. But, I will help you find what it is you need."

The clerk showed Draco around the store. There were glamour's and matching costumes of Thor and Merlin and even one of Dumbledore. Draco shivered when he saw that one. They were all just too over the top.

"You don't have one of me do you? I'd have some serious problems with you, if you did," Draco asked. The clerk smiled and assured Draco that they weren't allowed to sell any living glamours of living witches or wizards, for obvious reasons. "Good then. I don't think you have what I'm looking for though. Thanks for your time." Draco began to leave. He just couldn't see Hermione liking any of those bulging muscle men. It was a thought, but he would just have to buck up the courage to talk to her about their fight instead.

"Wait, Sir! What about this one? It isn't one I've ever sold, but it's pretty special." The clerk showed him the costume first and Draco raised an eyebrow. Once the clerk told Draco who this glamour character was, Draco immediately slapped a small pouch of gold galleons down on the counter. He was given the password, and given a small parchment that contained all the incantations he needed to cast the transformation spell over himself. The accent he was certain he could do on his own.

.

"Over here Scorpius!" Scorpius stood in the main dining hall of Westwitch Academy, looking at the multitudes of students, all wearing their uniforms. Scorpius already hated his new uniform. It was itchy and annoying and in his nervous state, he had tied his own tie way too tight. He loosened it and swaggered over to Serena. She was giggling with a group of girls at the seventh year table.

"Hey Serena, nice to see ya again," Scorpius said coolly.

"This is Scorpius Malfoy, meet everyone. Everyone, meet Scorpius Malfoy."

"Malfoy? Are you related to the Minister of Magic,Draco Malfoy?" A tall boy with a face like a hatchet said and Scorpius smiled. Maybe this was going to be easier then he thought.

"Yeah, that's my Dad," Scorpius said proudly.

"My Father is one of the American Minister's. He says your Father coming here will be trouble. Apparently his Father is the one who banned House Elves in Britain," the boy said in an arrogant voice. He was taller then Scorpius and even more built. Scorpius narrowed his eyes at the seventh year boy.

"He didn't ban them. They just are paid a wage now. He freed them from bondage. It was noble."

"Noble? Stupid, if you ask me. Your Dad has a bleeding heart. My Father says he is trying to be like the common man. Tell me, do you have vagrants home to dine with you to?" The boy said with a snigger.

"Don't mind him Scorpius. Everyone knows Damien Stratton is a stuck-up, pompous blueblood," Sarena said scooting over so Scorpius could sit down.

"My names Daniel. So what school did you attend before here?" This time a freckled face boy spoke, with a friendly tone and demeanor.

"Hogwarts."

"How come you left?" The boy asked while shoving a slice of cantaloupe into his mouth.

"I…was kicked out," Scorpius said.

"No way! For what?"

"It's not important really. So when does Quidditch start around here?" Scorpius was eager to get back out onto the field before his skills became rusty.

"What do you care? You won't be seeing any field time. Your first year you will be riding the bench, Malfoy," Damien Stratton said. A seventh year girl suddenly plopped down in Damien's lap and proceeded to slide her tongue into his mouth. Scorpius turned away in disgust. How could any girl slide her tongue into _that_ mouth.

"That's not what the Quidditch Director told my dad," Scorpius said flatly.

"What position do you play Malfoy?" The boy said breaking off his kiss with the girl whose uniform was entirely too tight and too skimpy. She even had her skirt rolled down so that several inches of belly was showing and several more inches of skin under her belly button was revealed.

"Seeker."

"Me too. And I'm a seventh year. Judging by your uniform, you are only a fifth year. Seniority…what is it you Poms say? Wanker? Is that because you like to do a lot of wanking?" Damien laughed great belly laughs and a few of the other students at the table laughed with him.

"Scorpius. Mum wanted to see us in her classroom before school starts. She said you forgot your wand." Luke had approached Scorpius. Luke couldn't have picked worse timing.

"Better run to Mummy, pretty boy. Fucking albino. Do you use glamour's on your hair, or is it naturally that gay shade of blond?" Scorpius wanted to hex the stupid git right on the spot, but he ignored him and started away with Luke.

"Don't forget to ask Mummy to polish your wand for you!" Damien shot back and the table of seventh year students, roared with laughter, all but Sarena and a couple of her circle of friends, who looked humiliated for Scorpius. Scorpius charged at the boy now and lunged in his face.

"I hit someone with an Unforgivable curse in school. That's why I got kicked out of Hogwarts! Best you remember that Damien Stratton. Enjoy riding the bench, because it's the only thing you will be riding this year! And get some glasses!" Scorpius said to the slutty student sitting next to Damien. "I'm the best Seeker there is you piece of shite!" A collective sigh was heard and the whole table quieted down when they heard what Scorpius did to be kicked out of Hogwarts. He hadn't intended to let that particular information out of the bag, but it was out now, and there was nothing he could do about it. He left with Luke as they headed for Hermione's classroom to retrieve his wand, and then onto their classes.

.

The day was going smoothly thus far. Her first two classes had gone swimmingly well. There was a light knock on her classroom and Hermione flicked her wand, the door opening. A tall, dark and handsome Professor walked through the door.

"Welcome to Westwitch. I'm the History of Magic Professor, Neil Masterson, nice to meet your acquaintance." He stuck out his hand in friendly fashion and Hermione shook it. He had a strong grip that Hermione noticed right away.

"Thank you. I haven't had the opportunity to meet any of the other Professor's yet, so I really appreciate you stopping by."

"Do you have this bell off? This is my free period too," Neil said.

"Yes I do."I thought I would read through my students essays, in hopes of learning a little more about them, before my next class begins." Hermione sat down at her desk and straightened the stack of parchment on her desk.

"Strict teacher? Essay on the first day of school?" The man smiled warmly. Hermione thought she sensed something familiar about him, but perhaps it was just his friendly nature.

"I believe in hard work and diligence, yes."

"I was just teasing you. I wish I had thought of doing that. Perhaps I will make my last class do it for all the other classes as well as for themselves. I don't want everyone fearing Professor Malfoy, and not myself. They are liable to walk allover me." Hermione laughed.

"My sons have your class. Both Scorpius and Lucius. Do let me know if they get out of hand."

"Ahh, do I sense worry in your voice?"

"Not at all. Well, maybe just a little."

"I had a delightful conversation with Scorpius today, about The Crusades and the impact it had on our culture. He's extremely bright. I don't foresee him being a problem. Is it Lucius that worries you?"

"Luke? No, never. Scorpius was the one that I worried could be a little much for his Professor's to handle." The Professor looked shocked and Hermione was surprised, though she did know that Magical theory and history were Scorpius's best subjects, because the subjects interested him. He was not a slouch by any means. Scorpius was bright, possibly as bight as Luke, but he just didn't care about school. If he cared about all of his subjects half as much as he cared about girls and quidditch, then he would have top marks.

"Luke didn't say much, but he turned his paper in quickly and it was acceptable, even above acceptable. You have two fine boys Mrs. Malfoy."

"Please, call me Hermione." There was another knock at her door and Hermione got up this time to answer it.

"Well, I will be going. I too have some work that needs done. Preparations for tomorrow's lesson. Perhaps we could spend some time together, as coworkers of course? Since we both have the period off, we could become friends," Neil said heading towards the door, his steps matching Hermione's as they closed in on the door.

"That would be nice," Hermione said, feeling at ease. Neil left and Hermione opened the door to find a man with long brown hair, a fancy suit that looked like it was made centuries ago, out of the finest caliber material known to man. He wore round, blue tinted spectacles and had a neatly trimmed goatee. The man stared at the Professor, as he waved and left. He then turned his attention on Hermione.

"I wondered if her lady would be so kind as to help a lost a soul, Mademoiselle?"

"Uhhh, if I can, certainly." Hermione felt butterflies swimming in her stomach when the man spoke in that sexy, French accent.

"I was to have a conference with my son's Professor today. This castle is so very big though, and I am but one man. I fear I may have missed the meeting." Hermione gulped as the man stepped closer to her. She backed up and he moved closer yet again.

"Which class…was…it?" Hermione could barely remember what she was saying. The man was handsome, god was he handsome. He smelled better than a rare fine wine.

"Charms. My son is not so very good at Charms."

"Charms. You see, I am new here as well." Hermione walked to her desk. She had to get away from this intoxicating man. She felt him looming over her, behind her now, as she stood at the front of her desk. She turned and knocked the quill bottle of ink over. He was only a nose away from her.

"Oh, no! I can't believe I did that." Hermione shuddered, her nervous hands shaking.

"Let me," the man said leaning over her now, so his head was almost on her neck. She could feel his hot breath on her neck while he picked up the ink bottle and laid it gently on her desk. He flicked his wand and the mess was gone. With his hands on the desk behind her, he now had her trapped between himself and the desk.

"Ses yeux permettent au soleil de briller par," He whispered in her ear.

"Her eyes allow the sun to shine through," Hermione translated. "That's beautiful. Are you a poet?"

"Yes." His lips were on her neck now. Hermione placed her hands on his hard chest and pushed him back.

"Allow me, please Mademoiselle. I fear I have found my muse. I must taste those exquisite lips, if only once. I am drunk on the beauty of your lips."

"No, Missur, I am married. You mustn't ask this of me. I will find someone to show you where the Charms classroom is. Remember you had a meeting?" Hermione tried to get away but he captured her lips.

"I know these lips. This kiss. The fire in this kiss. Draco…Oh Draco. God, I love you," Hermione thought to herself. She threw her arms around the man and kissed him long and hard. Their tongues met and even though Draco was trying his best to throw her off by kissing differently, she could never mistake her husbands kiss. She knew this lips better then she knew her own heart. She almost cried, she needed him so bad. He hadn't spoken to her in so long and she had worried that he was having second thoughts about their marriage, but here he was dressed as a French poet. He loved her still. Hermione ran her hands up and down the man's chest at this. She opened her eyes and saw his eyes flitting opened and closed. He hadn't changed his eye color, which was probably why he wore the tinted spectacles, and now she could see the sparkling silver iris's, that were unique to Draco. She loved him so much. He was her heart, now and always.

"I must go now," he pulled away from the kiss, a noticeable bulge in his trousers.

"No. Stay…I need more of your kiss. Please, Missur."

Review!?

So, I don't speak French. I used an online translator, so if it's wrong, that's why. Please let me know if you are reading this story and like it! Thanks for the reviews! Woohooo I love them! To Snapefan,..Yes, in the last chapter, Draco knew it was Hermione from the second she strolled up to the table. I think I wrote that he smirked when he saw her. That was the small clue. hehe


	5. Wizard's Roast

Broomstick's and The Big Apple

Chapter 5

"But what about your husband?"

"What about him? Kiss me. I need more," Hermione said pulling Draco towards her.

"Another time Mademoiselle. I do have that meeting…. Your lips were sweeter then wine. I thank you," Draco stumbled backwards. He had to get away from Hermione. He wanted to either kill someone, or get sick. As soon as he got outside the school he apparrated back to the penthouse. He said the magic word and the French poet disappeared. He stood in the kitchen with the water running, hanging his head over the sink, trying in earnest not to vomit. How could Hermione throw herself at this strange man like she did? Did Draco mean nothing to her? He opened the cupboard and pulled out a wine glass. He poured himself a glass of merlot and guzzled it down. When he was done, he threw the glass against their bedroom door and watched it smash into a thousand pieces. Draco ran to the bathroom and stared into the mirror. He thought maybe he could catch a glimpse of just what it was about him that was intent on damaging his marriage. All he could see though, were the panes of broken glass that were his eyes, staring back at him. He peeled his clothing off and stood naked, staring at the Dark Mark on his arm. Had Hermione finally realized that she could have any man that she wanted? She kissed the French man with so much raw power, that he could literally feel her magic coursing through her veins. He wanted her to kiss him like that. Draco stepped into the shower and screamed out from his core as he sunk in the tub.

"Fuck!" He couldn't live knowing that his wife had kissed another man willingly. He couldn't live knowing that Hermione didn't love him anymore. Somehow, he managed to turn the water off and crawl into bed. He was so upset; he couldn't ever remember having a meltdown like this. He wrapped himself in the sheets and fell off into a restless slumber.

.

Hermione had made sure that Scorpius and Luke were both settled in their bunks. Westwitch Academy was much different in terms of living in at school, then Hogwarts had been. The kids stayed at school, though they didn't have to, from Monday through Friday, but on the weekends they had the choice of staying or going home. Hermione had told Scorpius and Luke to stay for the first week, just to get used to the new school, but after the first week, they could come home or choose to live in the dorms, whichever they preferred. Luke put up a fuss, but Scorpius just mumbled and said goodbye to his mother. Hermione organized her classwork and then left for the penthouse.

When she arrived, she immediately noticed the broken wine glass lying shattered on the floor. She cleaned it up and then opened the door to the bedchamber. Draco was covered from the waist down, with a soft, silk sheet. Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she beheld the vision of beauty that Draco was. He was perfect. He was everything she had ever asked for in a man and she loved him dearly. She much preferred this look, to the handsome French man he had become, for her. Hermione slipped out of her clothes, quietly as not to wake him. She crawled into bed with her husband and snuggled under his arm. Like a reflex, Draco pulled her closer to him, his arms and legs entwining themselves in hers.

"I love you Draco. I don't want to fight anymore," Hermione said nuzzling her face against her man's chest. "I love you so very much, my dragon." Draco opened his eyes and realized that Hermione was in bed with him. He didn't know how to respond. She kissed another man, only hours ago and now she was going to lay here and lie to Draco about how much she loved him? I mean, she kissed him, but she didn't know it was him. For all she knew, she was kissing a stranger with a French accent. Had this happened before? Draco sat up on the bed, deciding if he was going to flip her over and fuck her, or get up, when he felt Hermione's hands stroking his back. "Come on baby, come lay with me. We need to talk. There are things I need to tell you. Draco, this can't go on anymore. Come on honey, lay with me a while," Hermione said kissing his back.

"I can't. I didn't mean for lunch to run this long. I must have fallen asleep. I have to go." Draco grabbed his clothes and left.He felt better once he was in the safe confines of his office. What in the hell was going on in his marriage these days? He had no idea anymore. Hermione seemed sincere, yet she kissed the French wizard without any remorse.

"Mr. Malfoy? Mr. Malfoy? I've been standing here for five minutes calling your name. Is everything okay?" Prunella Primstone, his secretary, was standing in his doorway with a stack of parchments in her hand.

"I'm sorry Prunella…It's been a rather interesting day. Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, sir. These all need signed." Prunella pushed a stack of parchment over to Draco. "This stack needs approval and this last stack are correspondences from people that I know you don't want to talk to. Essentially this is the 'No' pile."

"Thanks, Prunella. Leave them and I'll take care of it."

"Sir? Usually you yell at me when I hand you the "No" pile." Prunella looked at her boss strangely.

"I do that to you? I'm really sorry. Take the day off and go buy yourself something nice."

"Sir? Are you feeling okay?" Prunella slid a hand across Draco's forehead to check him for fever.

"Prunella, do you have a husband or a family?" Draco asked leaning back in his expensive leather chair.

"Umm, yes. I mean, it's just myself and my husband Wallace. Can I get you a cup of tea or anything, Sir?"

"I never even asked you, did I? All these years being a loyal secretary and I never even asked you if you were married. What's wrong with me?" Draco wondered if he had been completely daft to Hermione's needs too. Perhaps her kissing the French man was all his fault. Had he neglected his wife in the same manner he had neglected others loyal to him?

"Mr. Malfoy…" Prunella cleared her throat, feeling uncomfortable with her boss. She wasn't used to this type of opening up from her employer. "I love my job. You are an extremely fair and attentive employer. You gave me three weeks off last summer when my mother took sick. You didn't have to do that. It was a stressful time at the Ministry, with a lot going on with the slavery laws. I don't feel like you owe me anything. Sure, I mean sometimes it would be nice to be asked how Wallace is doing, but it wasn't and isn't a deal breaker. You do what you do and I try to make your job run smoother. I'm in awe. Before you became Minister the whole MInisty was corrupt. You're a good man Mr. Malfoy."

"Thank you, Prunella. Take a couple days off if you need to. How is your mother anyways?"

"She died Sir," Prunella said solemnly." But I got to spend her last weeks with her. I can never thank you enough for giving me that time off. I was able to bring closure to some issues that had been bothering me about Mother for years." Draco smacked himself on the forehead at that. His secretary's mother died and he never even knew it? He felt worse then ever now. Prunella smiled though and left the room, gathering her things and leaving for the day.

Draco picked up the first piece of parchment from the "No," pile and read it.

_Minister of Magic, Mr. Draco Malfoy,_

_We invite you to attend the first annual, Wizard's Roast! It's all for a good cause. The Wounded War Veterans Children's Memorial Fund, have chosen YOU, as our esteemed and honorable guest! You will spend a night of fine foods, playful insults and dancing with friends and acquaintances, all in the name of charity. The proceeds from the charity event will…"_

Draco read on. Apparently this "Wizard Roast," was a chance for all of Draco's enemies and former enemies to poke fun at him. Normally Draco would toss this letter into the garbage, but on this day, he actually thought about it. What better way to make amends for all the wrongs he'd done to people throughout he years. He could only imagine who would show up. Harry Potter, Ginny and Ron Weasley, maybe a few former Death Eaters's son's from, his Hogwarts days, and those he had screwed over at the Ministry or fired for being worthless prats. Hermione…even Hermione, and mostly Hermione, would get the chance to say what she really felt in her heart about him. Draco scrawled a note and gave it to his owl. A Wizard Roast seemed in order. He read the parchment again and shook his head. Why had he just agreed to this? He noticed at the bottom of the invitation that it said that all guests should arrive dressed as the person they are at their very core. That way the person being Roasted wouldn't feel completely alone in hanging their vulnerabilities out for all to see and make fun of. Draco thought about that for a moment before smirking. He knew exactly what he would wear.

.

Luke left the Potions Warehouse on The Strip and entered the dank and dirty room at the Wizard's Notell Six, where he had a monthly tenancy. He stacked the items on the table and then turned to leave. He wasn't supposed to leave school grounds during the week and he wanted to get back before bed checks. He locked the room up and left on foot. As he rounded the corner, he bumped into someone and knocked the girl clean over on her arse.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you!" Luke knelt down to help the girl, who had been carrying a cage with a snowy owl in it. The cage tumbled from her arms and landed with a thud on the ground. The bird squawked at him furiously, but appeared to be fine.

"Luke? Drucilla Weasley, remember me?" Luke gulped. He helped the girl to her feet.

"H-h-i Drew. I uhhh, I'm terribly sorry for knocking you over."

"How come you aren't at school? Do you have permission to leave school grounds too?" Drew asked, brushing the dirt off her robes.

"No. Can you pretend that you didn't see me?"

"Yeah sure. I work at the Joke Shop after school, so I'm allowed to leave. You could just petition the Headmaster if you need to leave. I didn't have a problem at all.My dad just said that I work at he Joke Shop and can she leave everyday at three o'clock."

"Yeah, maybe I'll do that Drew," Luke said craning his neck fro side to side, hoping to hell he didn't see either of his parents.

"Hey, what's that in your hand? Is that what I think that is?" Luke hid the garment in his hand. He was still testing it and he didn't feel like explaining what it was to Drew or anybody else for that matter.

"Drew, who is that you are talking to?" Ron Wesley was coming up on the pair now. Luke bolted when he saw the redhead. When he made it back to the school unnoticed he collapsed on his bed. That was too close for comfort. What if Ron had seen him? Would he tell Hermione? Luke stashed the precious garment in his trunk and curled up in his bed with formulas and equations running through his head.

.

"Don't worry, nobody is going to hear us. I cast the muffliato spell around the bed. You can yell and nobody will hear you! I HAVE SCORPIUS MALFOY IN MY BED!" Serena's shouts rang out and Scorpius froze in place. Nobody came though. He cold still hear a couple of seventh year sudents practicing their lines for some dumb play in the common room. Serena ran her tongue over her lips and pulled Scorpius down over her.

" Are you sure about this? I mean, we barely know each other," Scorpius said, feeling uneasy. He was far more nervous then her.

"Are you a virgin, Scorpius?" Serena asked sweetly, rolling over on top of him.

"Yeah, I am. Not for lack of trying though, I'll have you know. I was almost there with this girl back in Britain but my Mum walked in on us." Scorpius admitted and the girl laughed.

"Well, I'm not, okay. So, I'll guide you if you get nervous. You're really hot Scorpius, and I really like you a lot." Her lips were softly on his at this. Scorpius melted into her kiss, his hands holding her awkwardly around the back. She struggled with his robes, finally getting them off. Serena sat up, straddling him, and began to remove her own robes. She let the robes fall down her arms and then she unhooked her bra and let her breasts fall out. Scorpius's heart began to race. She took his hands and placed them on her breasts. He traced his fingers over her pink and perfect, erect nipples. Alls he could think about was tasting and licking and sucking so he leaned up and took them into his mouth while Serena threw her head back and moaned softly. This went on for several minutes and Scorpius could feel a raging hard on in his pants.

"You want this don't you?" Serena asked, as she unbuckled his pants and slipped them down, exposing Scorpius completely now. She shimmied out of her underwear and then lay down over top of him.

"Yeah Serena, I want this more than anything." Scorpius let the feeling wash over him and before he knew it he was writhing against her nude form, stroking her tenderly and kissing her allover. His erection hurt for release but something about his whole experience felt wrong.

"You're a natural lover. Are you ready to go all the way, Scorpius?" Serena whispered in his ear.

"Are we dating Serena? This is all happening so fast."

"This doesn't make us boyfriend and girlfriend, okay?" Serena said smiling and hugging Scorpius and running her hand down his stomach. He removed her hand.

"What? What are we then?" Scorpius felt a little hurt by the girls comment.

"I'm a free spirit. I sleep with Daniel too. He's okay with it. Are you?"

"Uhhh, not really, no." Scorpius said, face full of shock.

"We will figure it out in time. No rush, right? Let's make love, m'kay? I want you really bad." Scorpius was having so many conflicting feelings right now. He was lying naked in bed with a girl who he found to be fun and carefree and yet for some reason he had this sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach, like something was missing. Suddenly a soft voice was calling out to Serena through the curtain.

"Serena? So did you tell the British boy that I like him yet? I waited outside the Quidditch store for you to tell him. I think he saw me after you all went flying. He looked at me for a second, I think." Serena giggled and looked at Scorpius.

"That's my sister Persephone. She wanted me to get her a date with you. She's a shy little bookworm and is too afraid to talk to boys herself. When I met you though, I knew I wanted you for myself. She's just a silly fourth year. Hold on a second while I get rid of her." Serena left and Scorpius pulled his clothes on in hurried fashion. He was still hard and it hurt, but he knew he was not going to go any farther with Serena. He did not like to share his girls, no matter how attractive they were. He peeked out from the curtain and saw Serena whispering with her sister. The sister was starting to cry now and Serena wrapped an arm around Persephone, before the girl slinked away, clearly deflated.

"What did you say to her?" Scorpius asked.

"I told her that you said no, and then asked me out instead." Serena said it in the same breezy way that she said everything. Scorpius raised his eyebrow.

"But, that's a lie Serena. You never even mentioned a sister to me, until right now!"

"So what. You're getting the better of the two sisters anyways. Would you, a jock, really want to date a brainy little bookworm?"

"I'd like the opportunity to make that decision for myself. Excuse me," Scorpius pushed past Serena.

"Where ya going? I thought we were going to have some fun?" Serena looked crushed.

"Nah. I don't share and I don't know, call me traditional, but I want my first time to be with someone that I love."

"Your such a stupid fifth year! You will regret this Scorpius Malfoy!"

"Whatever…I'm quaking in my boots Serena. Cya," Scorpius said leaving the seventh year dormitories. He passed a girl with mousy brown hair that was curled up on a bench in one of the coridors of the castle, sobbing. He passed by her without much thought but then he stopped short and spun on his feet. He swaggered back to the girl and sat down next to her on the bench. She looked up at him through tear stained eyes. Her eyes were a velvety brown and Scorpius found himself entranced with those beautiful round eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." The girl clammed up, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's not nothing. People don't cry over nothing."

"I can't tell you."

"Persephone? That's your name, right?" Scorpius asked. The girl nodded. "Scorpius Malfoy, nice to meet you," he said smiling and wiping a tear from her cheek. The petite girl smiled back and Scopius was dumbstruck by the cute litle dimple on her cheek when she smiled. She might have been bookwormish, but she was beautiful.

Review!?

So I wanted to update this story today. I may write an update to Merlin's Coven, though I am at a place with my original book that I need to do some research and I checked out hoards of books at the library as reference material. So…have to wait and see. I don't anticipate it being a long wait. The more reviews the more likely I am to update! Thanks.


	6. Draco's Court

Broomsticks's and The Big Apple

Chapter 6

(This chapter is quite sexy BONDAGE S&M WARNING)

_Hermione,_

_Meet me at my office at lunch? We need to talk._

_P.S. Wear your outfit for the benefit. I will be wearing mine. _

_Draco_

Hermione held the parchment to her heart. This was it. He was finally ready to talk. She knew if she just waited it out, he would finally come to his senses and their lives could finally move on past the silly fight. Hermione walked into her closet and reached for her costume. She put it on and gazed at herself in the mirror. It had been a very long time since she had seen that reflection staring back at her. She fixed her hair and set off for Draco's office at the Ministry building.

.

An hour ago at Westwitch Academy…

"Luke? I asked you a question.," Professor Masterson said.

"I-I…I'm sorry Sir, what was the question again?"

"See me after class Luke," the Professor said. Luke had been working on his equation again. Something was always off.

"Pssst, Luke!" Drew Weasley said. He turned to the freckled faced girl, wishing she would just shut up. He had already gotten into trouble with Professor Masterson, and didn't need any further attention cast upon himself.

"Want to hang out after school?" The girl was smiling and Luke knew this wasn't going to be easy, so he simply nodded, yes. This seemed to appease the girl and she turned her attention back to the Professor, who was lecturing about god knows what, it was so boring. Luke seemed to remember something about the War, but he was so much more wrapped up in his own inventions that he hadn't listened to a thing. His mind wandered again, to the mixture of his potion. It was still off and he couldn't figure out what the missing ingredient was. He'd tried everything in a normal potions pantry but to no avail.

"So, you will ask them then? Luke?" Again Luke Malfoy was caught off guard. Rather then admit to not paying attention for a second time, he just replied with a yes.

"That's wonderful. I know the War is a source of pain for many veterans, so I am thrilled that your parents will be speaking to us. I want everyone to take notes. Both of Luke's parents were fully immersed in the War, on opposite sides of course." There were a few stares in Luke's direction at this mention. Luke's hands were trembling. He knew neither Hermione nor Draco would want to come in and give lectures to their class on the war. And Luke, had just unbeknownst to him, volunteered their services. He wasn't even sure if his parents were speaking these days, something that bothered Luke a lot though he never voiced his opinion, unlike Scorpius who bitched and moaned openly about the fight his parents had been in for nearly a month now.

.

"Do you want to go out with me Saturday night after the quidditch?" The brunette closed her book, with a questioning glance.

"Where would we go?"

"Can you just trust me?"

"I suppose. I don't like flying though. I'm not my sister Serena. She's the flier, not me."

"Yeah I know. Come on, I want to take you somewhere."

"Wouldn't it bother you to be seen with me? I mean, I'm not popular Scorpius. What would your parents think of you dating me?"

"I don't care if you are popular or not. Really, I'm not that shallow. I used to be, but I dunno, coming to America has been a positive change for me. And my parents? Well, my mother would probably try to take you shopping with her and marry me off at the first chance. My Father married my mother, so he would like you too."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You'll see when you meet them. My mother is probably the only other person in this world that enjoys books more then you do." Scorpius laughed and Persephone shot him a puzzling look.

Scorpius and Persephone had struck up a friendship that day in the hall when he had found her crying over the nasty trick Serena had pulled on her. Scorpius and Persephone were polar opposites, something Serena wasn't wrong about. Yet, Scorpius liked her for some reason. She rather reminded him of his mother, in a strange kind of way. He could relate to her. She wasn't a slut, like her older sister. She was smart and witty. Sometimes she would lay such well crafted insults on Scorpius, that it would take him several minutes to understand the joke. When the punchline hit him, he would bust out into laughter in class, much to his Professor's dismay. He would pass Persephone again in the hall later and she would point and laugh at him, and then he would capture her and pin her to a wall. He still hadn't kissed her, but the last time he pinned her he definitely had the urge to kiss the fourth year girl. She seemed to be open to the idea too, as she gazed into his eyes so deeply, that Scorpius felt goose bumps erupt down his arms at the depth of her gazes. When she looked at him, she seemed to see past his exterior, which was quite pleasing a sight for sure. She seemed to see _him_, and this piqued Scorpius's interest greatly.

Quidditch season was in full swing. Scorpius had diligently attended each practice thus far and had successfully stolen the position of Seeker for the school team, The Westwitch Warlocks. The first game of the season was tomorrow night. They would be playing the Coney Island Wizarding school. The Coney Islanders were supposedly badasses too, with a reputation for playing dirty. Scorpius, being from the Slytherin House at Hogwarts, was not too concerned about the Coney Island Warriors, which was their team name. Hermione and Draco would be there, if not together, separately and Scorpius was anxious. This was sure to be fun. Serena had promised to pay him back and Damien Stratton had started a rumor that Scorpius was going to get his arse kicked after the match. Scorpius took it all in stride though. He was the bully at Hogwarts, more or less anyways, so he didn't worry. He didn't know when things had changed for him, but at Westwitch, he acted more like a Gryffindor then a Slytherin, and it boggled his mind as to why. Perhaps when Draco taught him the lesson about the Death Eaters a change took hold, or maybe his mother's influence had finally seeped into him. Luke was a Gryffindor for sure. Or so Scorpius thought…Little Mr. Perfect, never did anything wrong.

.

"Draco?" Hermione opened the door to his office and stepped inside, locking the door behind her for privacy. When he stepped out of the bathroom, straightening his tie, she inhaled sharply. She was hit with the vision of Draco she had not seen since her Hogwarts days. Hermione in her Gryffindor robes and uniform and him in his Slytherin robes, looking all dapper and delicious, she felt her heart speed up.

"Wow! You look…Wow, Draco!" Draco too looked surprised to see Hermione in her Gryffindor robes.

"I thought if I wore this, then perhaps it would be easier," Draco said coolly.

"Easier?" Hermione was thoroughly confused.

"It's not. Seeing you in your House colors just makes me want to throw you down right here and now and defile the little Gryffindor Princess," Draco said straight faced.

"What's stopping you? Ya know, I always thought you looked so handsome in your Slytherin robes. You always looked and smelled so clean and nice. If you hadn't been such a prick back then, I would have been smitten."

"Clean and nice huh? You mean… pretty boy, right?"

"Are we still at that? Look Draco, about all that rubbish." Hermione moved closer to Draco but he moved back, taking a seat behind his desk. Hermione noticed the move and maneuvered herself around his desk, where she sat down in front of him, her arse planted on a legal pad on his desk. He was not going to run away from her this time.

"Yes, Hermione about that rubbish. I've moved out. I of course want you and the kids to keep the penthouse. I'll likely come spend weekends there when the kids are home from school. That way they don't have to know that we are having difficulties."

"Draco! You moved out?" Hermione was livid. This was taking things to the excessive. Now that she thought about it, the closet did look bare.

"I think its best for a while. Maybe in time we can figure out a way to work out our problems, or maybe you will find somebody else. I just can't sleep on the sofa anymore, so I moved to another room in the hotel."

"No! We are going to work out our problems right now. I'm sick of this shit! It's gone on already for far too long! And now you think you're leaving me? Oh, no!" Hermione moved to straddle Draco in his chair. A struggle ensued and Draco finally slid out of the chair, causing Hermione to fall on the floor. She stood up and lunged at him. Draco caught her arms and now the pair were slamming into walls and breaking pictures and priceless gifts, given to Draco from different Ministers and heads of state.

"Don't push me woman!" Draco said with gritted teeth.

"You arsehole! Stop playing me Draco Malfoy! You show up as this hot French guy, and we make out, then you act like I'm the plague! Enough is enough!" Hermione struggled in Draco's arms. She finally caught him in the chin with a wild swinging left hook and that's when Draco lost it.

"Right Hermione! Now you asked for it." Draco held her, restraining her in one arm as he flicked his wand and uttered an incantation. "Stop struggling or this is going to hurt," Draco called out, pulling his wife over to the leather sofa in his office, where a pile of ropes and restraints lay in a heap at the end of the sofa. He quickly went to work, and in no time at all, Hermione was fully restrained, spread eagled on the couch, still in her Gryffindor robes.

"God, I should have done this to you years ago! Now we can talk." Hermione was smiling inside. Any normal witch might find the fact she was tied up, in intricate knots and unable to defend herself or break free, a rather submissive position. Hermione though, loved this side of Draco. The way he paced in front of her with his green flowing Slytherin robes, his hair perfectly in place and that brooding sneer on his face, turned Hermione on to no end.

"As I was saying.." Hermione began, but Draco cut her off.

"No! You talk when you are spoken to woman! I'll be asking the questions here counselor. You are not going to be leading _this_ examination, I am!" Hermione closed her mouth when Draco held his wand up, threatening to cast the Silencio spell on her.

"Now…Talk about the French guy you threw yourself at," Draco said with a steady voice.

"You mean you, Draco? You were the fucking French guy! You think I don't know my husbands lips? I wanted you so badly that day that I went along with it. I thought you knew this. Is this why you've been brooding about and ignoring me for so long?"

"It's not the only thing." Draco sat down on the couch between Hermione's legs. His hand rested on her thigh and Hermione watched his hand with anticipation. "So you knew it was me the whole time?" Draco raked his hands up her legs roughly. Hermione gasped at his touch. Draco smirked, enjoying having Hermione bound so completely and unable to move away.

"Yes, I knew it was you Draco. Not the whole time though, but the instant your lips touched mine, I felt a fire explode within myself. I know your kiss like I know my own right hand, Dragon. You're my life, my heart and my everything, Draco. Everything about you turns me on," Hermione said sincerely, as she wriggled at Draco's touch. His one hand was stroking her inner thigh, while the other tickled her moist lips. Draco suddenly leaned down over top of Hermione as she lay helpless beneath him. He tore away her Gryffindor robes, exposing her black lace bra underneath. He ripped it from her body and Hermione winced at the slight pain she felt as the garment was torn away from her skin. His tongue was flicking across her nipple now and Hermione closed her eyes and melted under the sensations.

"God, I want you Draco. The way you touch me leaves me breathless."

"Shut up my Gryffindor slut, I'm not done with your questioning. Your still in my courtroom." Hermione raised an eyebrow and Draco snickered.

"So tell me how I'm conceited. I'm conceited right?" Draco looked into her eyes at this and Hermione gulped at the fire she saw in them. He bent his head down and with his teeth tore her panties off. Hermione squealed as chills erupted allover her body. His tongue was inside her now licking and sucking her. It was not his normal way of going down on Hermione. This time, he was going straight in for the kill. Usually he would start slow and allow her to get used to the sensations. This time, he licked over her nub, applying direct pressure. This act was making Hermione climb the walls it was so sensitive and so erotic. He lifted his head, giving Hermione a chance to relax, but only for a moment.

"I said, tell me how I'm conceited. I liked that posh accent you put on, so use that accent while you tell me how conceited I am," Draco ordered.

"Draco, I shouldn't have said that. You are fine and…Oh, Oh fuck! Draco!" Draco was sucking her clit so good now, that Hermione instantly came. "Oh my Gods, Draco. I love you baby, fuck me. I need you. Give it to me. I'm sorry."

"Why would you want a pretty boy's cock in you?" Draco said leaning up and licking her cum off his lips. He parted her lips now, and ran his fingers down her slit, touching every part of her wet pussy.

"I want your cock. I want your big, beautiful, hard cock in me Draco. Please." Draco slammed two fingers into Hermione at this. She was dripping wet. His other hand squeezed and pinched her nipples, causing slight pain, but a pain that was masked by the intense and pleasurable feelings he was causing, by fingering her so expertly. He inserted a third finger into her and then lay back down over top of her. She could feel his raging hard on through his pants, wedged against her leg. He thrust his fingers into her hard and continued to fuck her with them, while he bit and nipped at her breast.

"Why would you want a prissy man to fuck you?"

"You aren't a prissy man. Any man who ties his wife up and takes advantage of her like this, without worrying that she will hex his arse into oblivion, once he lets her go, isn't a prissy man." Draco pushed another finger into her now and Hermione felt a gush of wetness and tingles overcome her. He pulled his fingers out and then blew on her wet engorged lips. His hot breath on her most sensitive of areas, left her writhing in sheer ecstasy.

"What makes you think I'm letting you go? Perhaps Ill keep you tied up for a few days while I have my way with you." Draco pulled his robes back at this and unbuckled his pants. He whipped his dick out and stroked it lusciously in his hand while Hermione licked her lips. She had never wanted anything more then she did his cock, right here and now. It had been three weeks since they had made love, the longest stretch ever for the couple and she needed her man, like she needed to breathe.

"Draco, please, let me…" Hermione said in a sultry voice, watching Draco stroke his engorged pecker.

"You want my prissy boy cock in your mouth?" Hermione nodded and Draco straddled her neck. He looked so sexy as Hermione gazed up adoringly at her husband. His blond hair and angular jaw, and those silvery gray eyes. His face was flushed, and he was perspiring. He slammed a pillow behind her head, and Hermione found herself face to face with Draco's enormous erection. He rubbed his tip over her lips. Hermione could taste the saltiness of his precum as she licked it from her lips. He teased her a little more and then he gently pushed himself into her mouth. His dick was hot and Hermione could have devoured it whole, she was so turned on by this point. She licked him lovingly and sucked him to the back of her throat. Draco moaned and threw his head back, all the while tangling his fingers in her hair while she lapped and licked and sucked, rolling her tongue over his length. Spit dribbled down her chin as Draco gently pumped into her mouth.

"Stop. I'm going to cum."

"Then cum Draco. I want to taste you. You know you want to."

"Whose courtroom my dear?" Draco looked at Hermione as he pulled out of her mouth.

"All yours Dragon….all yours." Hermione replied. He scooted back now and knelt between her legs.

"How does a prissy boy fuck his wife? I want you to tell me, so I can be sure to do it right." Draco said rubbing his tip along Hermione's slit.

"Ohhhh…gods I want you now. Make love to me Draco." Hermione was in lala land at the feel of his hot member rubbing against her slick heat.

"Is this how one does it?" Draco slammed his cock into Hermione, giving her his entire length in one thrust. Hermione yelped. "Too hard for a prissy boy?"

"Again…Oh Draco…more." Hermione moaned. Draco slammed into her again and stopped, his cock was so deep inside her, that she never wanted him to pull out again. He was trembling, and Hermione knew he wasn't going to last long.

"Tell me what you want my Gryffindor Princess."

"I want the Sexy Prince of Slytherin to fuck me good and hard, because I've been a naughty girl," Hermione replied and Draco smiled widely.

"Yes, you have been a naughty girl. And naughty girls have to be punished, don't they?" Hermione nodded, caught up in all of it and feeling her husbands cock buried so deeply in her. Hermione clenched her muscles around Draco's cock and Draco shuddered at the feeling.

"Merlin… fucking hell… you've never done that to me before Hermione," Draco said, slipping out of character at the unexpectedness of her move. Draco recovered and slammed his cock into her again, the suddenness of it drawing Hermione's breath away from her.

_SLAP_

Draco spanked her arse and Hermione yelped again.

"Do you think you need another? Or have you learned your lesson?" Draco said sliding his cock into her harder now and picking up a rhythm.

"I can't remember Dragon," Hermione smiled coyly. Draco slapped her again, hard on the arse, pink welts and hand marks beginning to form on her white sensitive skin and Hermione moaned this time. Draco had never been a big spanker in the bedroom, but this situation seemed to call for it and he spanked his wife as he rammed his throbbing dick into her wetness time and again. She was groaning and calling out his name as they made love. Finally Draco stopped with the spanking and released Hermione's hands. She immediately tore his robes away, revealing his chest. He lay down over her and Hermione nipped and licked at his hard chest, his nipple in her mouth. Draco moaned and shivered while he moved rhythmically in and out of his wife. He buried his head in her neck and bit down on the muscle between her neck and shoulder, a place that he knew drove Hermione wild. Her hands roamed down his back to his butt, where she squeezed his arse in her hands. With each thrust of his manhood into Hermione would push his arse into her, thus deepening the penetration.

"I love you, you sexy bitch." Draco moaned in her ear just before he came and Hermione felt tears burst from her eyes.

"I love you too you sadistic heartbreaker." Draco laughed but continued rocking into his wife. They both came shortly thereafter, in time with each other. This was something that both of them had learned how to do over the years. They always came together and this was no exception. Draco released Hermione from her binds and conjured a blanket that lay over them. They were cuddled up on his sofa in an embrace.

"So, you will move back in with me again?" Hermione asked and Draco paused, as if thinking about it.

"Let's get married. We never had a proper wedding. Let's have a grand wedding, and do it up right."

"Draco? Are you feeling okay?"

"I'm serious. Will you marry me Sweet Pea?"

"Oh, Draco…Yes my love." Hermione claimed Draco's lips and they sunk into the couch for a good long snog. As Draco lay there feeling the love of his wife wash over him he suddenly had a sinking feeling. The Wizard's Roast was scheduled for tomorrow night, after the Quidditch game. Why had he subjected himself to this?

Review!?


	7. The Potion Master

Broomstick's and The Big Apple

Chapter 7

The wind was bitter and it howled and battered the multitudes of witches and wizards in the quidditch stands. Hermione and Draco sat gleefully in the stands, holding hands, cheering their son on. Luke had excused himself, claming that he saw a friend he wanted to sit with.

"Look high Scorpius!" Draco shouted when he caught sight of the snitch before his son did.

"Look at you, Draco. You look like a kid in a candy store. You know they have adult leagues in America. You ought to play. You could probably have played professionally if you hadn't gone into the Ministry."

"Yeah, but then I'd just have to beat all the women off with a stick. It gets tiresome,"  
Draco said with a smirk. Hermione playfully smacked him in the arm.

"Oh, who is that nasty boy? Did you see what he did to Scorpius?" Hermione reacted to a boy who was playing beater for Westwitch, and who had intentionally sent a bludger at Scorpius. "Aren't they supposed to be trying to hit the other team? Why is he beating up on his own Seeker, Draco?"

"That's the Stratton kid. I told you about his father, Hermione. I found out his Father has ties to former Death Eaters. He's actually a distant cousin of mine on my father's side. The wanker is a serious power player. I took him down a few pegs at work when I garnered enough support to defeat his proposed law."

"Well, is that any reason for his son to take it out on Scorpius?" Draco kissed Hermione on the nose.

"You are still so naïve. Always the Gryffindor." Draco narrowed his eyes on the playing field.

"You might not want to watch this Sweet Pea," Draco said covering Hermione's eyes.

"Why!? What's going on Draco?" Hermione removed his hand from his eyes.

"Scorpius is setting up to take that Stratton kid out of the game. He's going to foul him."

"But if he fouls him, won't Scorpius have to sit out for a penalty?"

"Gods your naïve. Yes, Hermione," Draco laughed.

"Where did he learn this kind of dirty play?" Draco blushed. He had taught Scorpius everything he knew about Quidditch.

Scorpius Malfoy was dodging bludgers from Damien Stratton, who was playing the position of Beater for Westwitch, after one of the beaters on the home team came down with the flu. Scorpius was circling the boy now and Damien looked thoroughly confused.

"Seriously don't watch Hermione," Draco said but Hermione's eyes were glued to her son flying high in the air.

Scorpius careened into the Stratton boy once, knocking the boy sideways on his broom. Before the boy had a chance to recover Scorpius hit him again, flipping his broom in the air, flying in an inward loop and hitting Stratton's broom hard. Scorpius jerked hard again on his broom and his broom collided with Stratton's and with a punch to the face thrown by Scorpius, Stratton went sailing through the air, plunging downwards. The whistle blew and the referee threw Scorpius out of the game for a full ten minutes.

"Yes!" Draco cheered.

"Yes? He just got ejected?" Hermione scoffed.

"Just for ten minutes. Look at him Hermione. Do you see what he's doing?" Draco pointed to his son on the bench now. Healers were lifting Stratton off the field but Scorpius's eyes were peeled to the skies.

"Is he looking for the snitch?" Hermione asked.

"Not looking. Found it. As soon as the whistle blows he is going to snatch it and win the game."

"Isn't that kind of dirty play, Draco?"

"It's called wining Hermione. You saw the little prick hitting bludgers at him. I taught my son how to play in a realistic world. Not in Potter's world, where he catches the blimey snitch in his mouth. Merlin, that was stupid." Hermione giggled and then watched as her son was called back into the game. As predicted, he went straight for the snitch and within thirty second of Scorpius reentering the game, the game was over, with a win for Westwitch. The coach and his teammates were congratulating Scorpius and patting him on the back. Draco whistled in the stands and Scorpius waved up to his parents. He looked happy to see that his parents were back together.

"I'm going down there to congratulate him," Draco said standing up. Quidditch made Draco giddy like a school boy again. He was definitely living vicariously through Scorpius, because he was clearly excited to congratulate his son.

"I'm going to look for Luke," Hermione said. She scanned the stands but didn't see Luke anywhere.

"Pretty sneaky move Malfoy. Teach him that?" A voice stopped both Draco and Hermione.

"Harry!" Hermione threw her arms around Harry Potter.

"Potter," Draco shook hands with Harry.

"Seriously, that guy had it coming. Feels good to watch the quidditch again." Harry said. "So we get to roast you tonight Malfoy," Harry chuckled. Draco scowled and shook his head. Why had he agreed to this!

.

.

"Merlin, I have it, I think!" Luke added the missing ingredient to his potion and stirred it counter clockwise half a stir and then back the other way, three times. He sprinkled a dash of sea salt into the concoction and it bubbled a thin sparkling amber color. He capped the lid of his potion and stuffed it back into his robes.

"There you are!" Drucilla Weasley said finally catching up to Luke. "Where were you right after school?"

"Oh, I-I uhh," Luke blushed. Girls made him extremely nervous, especially this one. Drew had a pretty smile and Luke felt his insides tremble whenever she spoke to him. Why couldn't she just leave him alone? "I have this thing to go to tonight with my parents." He wasn't lying.

"I'm going too. My Dad said he wouldn't miss it for the world. He said a bunch of people from Britain are coming too. Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, already arrived along with a few other people. They arrived by portkety this afternoon."

"Lucius Malfoy? Drucilla Weasley? What are you dong here?" Professor Masterson was looming over the two in the Potions classroom.

"I was just leaving sir," Luke said nervously.

"Me too Sir," Drew high-tailed it out of the room.

"Wait Mr. Malfoy. I'd like a word with you. You never stayed after class the last time I said I needed to speak you."

"Must have slipped my mind. I've been so busy with my classes and adjusting to a new school in a new country."

"Bullshit, Luke."

"Wha…" Luke was caught off guard. Everyone always believed him. He was quiet and kept good grades and never got in trouble. No Professor had ever questioned him.

"You're messing with some advanced magic. Does your father know about his?" The Professor eyed him suspiciously.

"Umm, no Professor."

"Because your father was quite good at Potions too. I'll bet that he would help you with whatever you are brewing." His father? How did he even know his father?

"I didn't know my father was good at Potions. It doesn't mater though, because I'm done anyways."

"And if I asked you to show me what you are hiding in your robes?"

"I'd ask you not to make me do that Sir. Are you going to tell the Headmaster about this?"

"No. I want you to tell your Father what you have brewed. If you don't then I will," The Professor of History of Magic left at that. Luke's heart was racing. That was too close for comfort. He left quickly. The quidditch match was probably over and he had to find his mother before she noticed his absence. He had been gone too long. Luke was good at juggling balls, but lately everything seemed to be coming down around him. He felt stressed out by it all too. Why couldn't people just leave him alone!

.

.

"Let's go already! I want to get this over with," Draco said eagerly. Hermione bounded out of the bedroom wearing a strapless red dress, knowing Draco had an affinity for red dresses on Hermione. Her hair was piled loosely atop her head, with ringlets of chestnut waves cascading down her face. On her earlobes, she wore her favorite ruby earrings, ones that Draco had given her on their first anniversary. They were encrusted with diamonds and bordering on gaudy they were so expensive looking.

"Wow! What happened to the Gryffindor robes?" Draco said and Hermione blushed.

"Somebody ripped them to shreds. I wonder who," she said under her breath.

"Your welcome," Draco said twirling his wife under his arm, and watching her dress flare in all the right places, with a lustful expression.

"For what am I thanking you for?" Hermione smiled coyly.

"For the money that paid for this sickening display of wealth," Draco chuckled. "Aren't you afraid your scrupulous Gryffindor pals might think you have been tainted by my money?" Hermione smiled and straightened Draco's tie.

"They aren't richer then Elvis. I am. When you got it, you got it. And I do," Hermione said slinking her leg up the side of Draco's outer thigh. He wrapped his arms around her waist and slowly moved her backwards towards the bedchamber.

"No, no. You have to wait for later. I have to show this fabulous dress off." Draco grumbled but took her by the hand and called the boys from their rooms.

"Dad, I asked this girl to the party. I want you both to meet her," Scorpius said with Luke trailing behind him. Both boys were dressed in suits. Scorpius looking very much like a younger version of Draco.

"Of course we will meet her. Now remember boys. This is an R rated night, so all the children will be in the adjoining hall. I expect you to behave and act like gentlemen. There will be a lot of your father's contacts from the Ministry there tonight. Don't be picking fights with their sons," Hermione said looking straight at Scorpius. With that, the Malfoy family left for the Charity Wizard's Roast.

Draco looked dashing as he greeted the many familiar faces from the present and also form years past. He wore an exquisite tuxedo, preferring not to wear his old Slytherin robes. He was rich, so he dressed rich. This was what he was comfortable in. He didn't think so many Brits would show tonight, being that they were an ocean apart, but apparently the opportunity to stick it to Draco Malfoy, was too grand an event to pass up. He saw old school chums, old colleagues from work at the Ministry and a lot of old girlfriends. He felt extremely uncomfortable around them, with his wife so close. As he observed the crowd, he tried to remember just who he had fucked over and how. But he finally gave up, when he realized that he was a pretty slick player back in the day and that he fucked a lot of people over. It would be pointless to try to remember in all the ways in which he had wronged them. Screw them, he said to himself. If they were dumb enough to be screwed over by him, then they deserved it. He didn't really think that, but he tried to talk himself into it. He would need a thick skin tonight.

The host of the event stood and greeted everyone. There was a champagne fountain in the center of the room where many congregated, intent on getting inebriated. Draco was forced to sit on a ridiculous throne like chair on a stage, where he would be the butt of everyone jokes for the next two hours, while Hermione stood with Harry and Ginny and Ron and George on the floor. The first Roaster to stand and take the stage was a Slytherin girl that Draco had defiled many years prior, taking her virginity in his fourth year. As he recalled, he dumped her after she made snorting noises in the midst of her orgasm. Yes, it was superficial, but he had his true love, so he wasn't going to beat himself up over it.

"…and I was so young, I didn't know any better. Now though, after suffering through the many bad lovers this life has brought me, and the subsequent dry spells, which is a part of my life now…I would like to thank Draco Malfoy for showing me what a real lover is." Hermione spit her champagne out and Draco buried his head in his hands. She didn't stop there though, no, she kept going as the crowd gasped. "It's been so long for me that I thought for sure I must have cob webs in my vagina, so if there are any wizards out there tonight that want to share my affections, I am staying at the Dragon Witch in room 557." Ginny was laughing so hard as she tugged on Hermione's arm. "I have toys to enhance the experience and even some muggle porn. I know my arse is a lot fatter then it used to be back in school. But I'll go down on you and…" The announcer yanked the mic from the woman and escorted her off the stage. Many men clamored around her and she seemed to be heaven. Draco was smirking so big he could barely contain himself.

Ron was called to the mic next and Hermione shuddered.

"What can I say? He was a giant prick in school. He stole my woman from me. Yeah, and now my daughter wants to date their youngest son, Luke. Lucky me!" Ron gulped his champagne down and stumbled off the stage. Draco raised his eyebrows and so did Hermione. She had no idea that Drew and Luke were even friends.

"Let me say that I had the opportunity to see Malfoy in a little different light than the rest of you… or maybe not. I went to Draco Malfoy when I was just expanding my business into the European markets," George said at the mic. "I was looking to sell some stock off, to liquidate my assets, in order to expand into the foreign markets. Well Malfoy graciously handed me a check for ten percent of my company. His money allowed me to open a shop in Brussels and Barcelona and Venice." Everyone clapped but Draco stirred uncomfortably in his chair. He knew what was coming next. "Yes, a week later he sold the ten percent on the Wizard Exchange and made three times what I sold it to him for. Thanks Malfoy! You're the man!" George winked and raised his glass to Draco. Draco sipped his drink and smirked. How was it his fault if he didn't keep up on the Wizard Exchange rates? Not Draco's fault. That was however a tidy profit. He had bought Hermione's ring with the profit he made on that transaction. He remembered that the ruddy storekeeper had almost blown it too, and spilled the beans, while he stood in the jewelry shop picking out rings with Hermione. He smiled at Hermione with the devilish thought swimming in his head. If she had any idea.

Hermione took the stage now. The crowd cheered and encouraged her to spill some dirt on her husband.

"Yes I'm Draco Malfoy's wife. What can I say about my darling Dragon that you don't already now? He was a bit ruthless in business; he used to call me hideous names back in school. He was a man whore, sleeping with more women then Wilt Chamberlin, or close to it anyway." Nobody knew who the muggle basketball player was, but they got the idea that he slept with a lot of witches. "On the flipside, he is a loving and caring Father. Yes, he has taught my two sons how to be ruthless too, so watch out when they get older ladies and business associates." Hermione guzzled her champagne and cleared her throat again. Draco was smiling at her with a raised eyebrow. "I married him because I loved him. I'd finally found a snarky and rude, condescending and selfish man to love me. But then he changed. He became the man you see sitting here today. A man who has raised more money for charity then any former British Minister. A man who has saved my life on numerous occasions. A man who took our wizarding society and turned it upside down, righted many of the wrongs that have plagued our society for so long. Witches rights, house elves rights, children's rights, and he did it all from his heart." There was thunderous applause and Hermione raised her glass to Draco. He stood up and kissed Hermione on the cheek. "I also want to add that, all the bubble headed blondes I see staring up at my husband with rose colored glasses on and lust in their eyes…He may have slept with you back in the day, but now I am his wife. I have everything with Draco that you only wish you could have. I have the man's heart," Hermione looked to Draco who nodded deeply ion agreement, "and he is a fantastic lover, if I do say so myself. And you…you are living in your cottages with your belching, overweight boyfriends while you chug back a bottle of firewhiskey and wish that you had half of what I have. I love you honey, and I love your money!" Hermione glared at one particular blonde that had been making tongue gestures to Draco the entire time Hermione was speaking. Draco was rolling on the floor nearly in tears at his wife's last comment and Ginny was clapping wildly. Some of the ditzy sluts at the edge of the stage tossed their hair and left he party.

"This has been a lot of fun tonight, reminiscing and getting to see all the familiar faces," Harry Potter took the stage. He looked particularly hot tonight in his tux and slicked back hair. He had finally figured out how to get his hair to lie down with just a smidgeon of muggle hair gel. "I'm not going to stand up here and talk about how Draco Malfoy hexed me, hit me, hated me, made my life a living hell for years, taunted and provoked me. No, I am instead going to honor a man who changed the world we know and love. A highly skilled sorcerer and a man with a golden heart, a real role model to our youth. Of course I'm referring to Dumbledore…but cheers to Draco Malfoy anyway!" Harry raised his glass and Draco shook his head and laughed.

.

.

"Well this is it Luke! Nobody will have to see you again. You'll never be able to talk to girls like Scorpius does. Your parents will never see you for who you are. They only see what they want to see. In fact, I hate looking at you," Luke said looking at his own reflection as he stood in the bathroom stall of the dance hall. He could hear all the laughter and voices of the partygoers all having a great time. He was not having a good time. He never had a good time. Nobody understood him. Now he could obliterate the person looking at him in the mirror. He would never have to see that pathetic, gawky and tall kid looking back him. He wasn't blond like his father, he wasn't popular like Scorpius. He was nobody. He was just Luke Malfoy, younger brother to Scorpius, the star quidditch player, son of his War hero mother and of business tycoon and Minister of Magic. He could never amount to half of what his parents expected. He dropped his head, too repulsed to look at the face looking back at him in the mirror, and swirled the potion in his glass. He had poured the potion into a drinking glass, feeling like he would toast to himself and all his hard work that was finally going to pay off, as he prepared to swallow the concoction of his own brewing.

.

.

"You look really pretty tonight," Scorpius said to Persephone, his date for the party. The kids were in the room next to adults and they too had a sparkling grape juice fountain, food and music. Some kids danced while others chatted in different circles. It was a formal night and Persephone looked stunning in a baby blue dress with spaghetti straps and a lightweight sweater over her shoulders. Scorpius was dangerously close to kissing the fourth year girl. He had her tucked away in the corner of the room where they stood only inches apart.

"You look handsome too." The girl blushed in Scorpius gazes. "Congrats on wining the game. My sister was cursing your name after the game. She said, that you catching the snitch, disregarded the four goals she made."

"Persephone?" Scorpius leaned closer.

"Yes?"

"Let's not talk about Serena." He moved closer and wrapped his hand around her waist, his other hand on the wall next to her head.

"What do you want to talk about then?" Persephone said, her eyes flitting closed as Scorpius's mouth plunged down on her lips. He kissed her softly and sweetly. When he pulled away, he was on fire. He had never kissed a girl like that. That felt incredible. Before when he kissed a girl, it was just as a means of getting her to potentially take her clothes off. Kissing was just a base you had to run around, to get to second and third. After nearly scoring a homerun with Serena though, he wasn't quite as quick to step up to the plate anymore. He wanted something special, not just a shag. Kissing Persephone was better then anything he could have imagined. Perhaps there was something to waiting.

"Perhaps you could get us some drinks?" Persephone said, blushing after their kiss.

"It would be my pleasure," Scorpius smiled and left to retrieve some drinks. He turned and Persephone waved to Scorpius. He wanted to check his appearance in the mirror. He felt like he was on fire and he was extremely hot after the kiss with Persephone. He walked into the bathroom to find his brother tilting back a glass of some unknown liquid.

"Luke? What the fuck you got there bro?" Scorpius approached Luke, as he swallowed two thirds of the potion in the glass down. "Merlin you little shit! I never figured you for the type. Way to go! Let me have some champagne too. How did you knick it with all the adults looking?" Luke tried to protest, but Scorpius took the glass from his hand and swallowed the remaining liquid in the glass.

"Eccckk! What was that?" Scorpiuus said choking on the foul tasting potion.

"You dumbass! I can't believe you did that Scorpius! Why did you do that?"

"What do you mean? What is it Luke?"

"What were you thinking when you took it and drank it? This is really important Scorp! What were you thinking about?"

"I was thinking that I'm hot, it's bloody hot in here and that I'm thirsty and wanted osme champagne you freak of nature. What the bloody hell is going on Luke?"

"Oh Merlin," Luke shuddered. He looked down at his own hands and they flickered out. He was turning invisible. Scorpius froze. his eyes going wide as he watched his brother's hands and then arms and then legs disappear before his very eyes.

"Luke, your body is disappearing!"

"Scorpius, you shouldn't have drank the potion. Look at your feet." Scorpius looked down and his feet were on fire. He was glowing with flames. He was surprised that it didn't hurt, but shocked at what he saw. Orange and blue flames shot up his legs and then his torso and then he watched in horror as Luke disappeared completely, while his own body was wracked in an inferno of flames.

"Mum! Dad! Luke!" Scorpius screamed as loud as he could as he stood utterly dumbfounded.

"Shut up Scorpius, I'm right here!" Luke assured his brother.

"Where?"

"Here," Luke put his invisible hand on Scorpius's flaming shoulder.

"Mum!" Scorpius yelled.

Review!?

I had to write this chapter. I've been looking forward to it for two days lol Merlin's Coven will be updated by tonight. Starting on new chapter now! For anyone unsure how to pronounce Persephone, it sounds like (purr-seff-on-knee) Not trying to insult anyone here, it's just that I did pick a different kind of name just like Hermione's name. Windski noticed that lol Persephone was in Greek Mythology…Or Roman… I can't bloody remember which, I get them confused. I am writing Merlin's Coven update now! Should be up later tonight.


	8. Wizard Runaway

Broomsticks and The Big Apple

Chapter 8

Scorpius fled the bathroom, leaving Luke behind. With his whole body engulfed in flames, he looked like a human torch running through the dance hall in search of his parents, completely in a panic.

"Dad! Help me!" Scorpius saw his Father first, chatting with two foreign Minister's, a martini in his hand. Draco and Hermione both turned and then as if in slow motion, the lavish drapes of the hall caught fire. Wands were out dousing the flames as Draco threw off his coat and wrapped it around his son. Hermione was quick on her wand as a continuous spray of water doused her son. It just wasn't putting out the flames. Draco burned himself several times, as he thought quickly and shoved his son towards the kitchen. He threw open the meat locker and shoved Scorpius into the freezer, closing the door behind him. There were hunks of cow and lamb on meat hooks. One of them caught fire as Draco continued to try to put his son out. Hermione threw the door open to the freezer and stepped inside. She shivered immediately.

"I got this! Merlin how did this happen?" Draco muttered, his eyes wide and in shock as he attempted to put his oldest son out.

"It doesn't hurt. Don't worry, I'm not going to die or anything," Scorpius said.

"Your on bloody fire!" Draco shouted finally getting one of his legs and an arm to go out.

"What's the meaning of this!?" Hermione said coming closer to her son, wanting to help.

"No, Hermione. Get back! I've probably got second degree burns on my hands. It may not burn him, but it burns us."

"Stand back Draco!" Hermione shot water from her wand with a quick spell and this time, because of the frigid temperatures it put Scorpius out. He slumped down on the floor of the meat freezer. Hermione wrapped a blanket around him and hugged her son, unwilling to let go. She squeezed him against her, ash and soot smearing against her face. Her blond son looked like he had battled a five-alarm fire and lived to tell about it, his clothes were black and his hair caked in thick ash. In all the chaos, nobody had noticed that Luke wasn't with them, until Scorpius's eyes popped out of his head and he remembered.

"Where's Luke? I'm gonna kill him!" Scorpius tried to get up but Draco held him still.

"Scorpius, you have to stay here for a bit. The guests are in a panic outside and until you tell me why you burst into flames, I can't take the chance of igniting this entire hotel. Now, tell me how this happened."

"Yes, Scorpius, boys don't burst into flames out of the blue! What does Luke have to do with this?"

"Luke! Potion! I caught him taking a potion in the bathroom. I thought it was champagne so I drank what was left in his glass. Hermione looked at Draco and tore out of the freezer leaving Draco and Scorpius behind.

"Dad. Luke's invisible. Mum left so quick I didn't get to tell her. Dad did you see Persephone's face? She looked at me like I was a freak of nature and then she ran."

"Persephone? Scorpius, you just said Luke is invisible?" Draco decided that his son was traumatized and that he wasn't making sense.

"Yes Persephone, my girlfriend! She ran when she saw me. She looked scared."

"You were on fire Scorpius! Something like that tends to freak people out a bit. Hell, the French Minister looked like he was going to have a massive coronary. I am going to have to owl every Minister, explaining what happened here tonight. Look son, I need to go find Luke. Can you stand?" Scorpius bounced to his feet, no worse for wear. "Okay, stand outside the freezer and don't move a muscle! And help yourself to the prime grade A cut of beef. It looks to be medium rare, just the way you like it." Draco smiled and pat his son on the back. "I'll be right back."

Draco sped through the hall. Several of the skanks he had dated tried to stop him. He ignored them and ran past them, finally finding the men's room and sliding into the bathroom at lightning speed. He could hear Hermione calling out to her son. She was standing outside a stall pleading. The door was closed.

"Luke, please come out. I won't yell at you I promise." Hermione shot Draco a perplexed look. Draco moved his wife aside and kicked the door open.

"I'm terribly sorry," Draco said when he found one of the busboys sitting on the toilet with a frightened look on his face.

"That prat! I've been talking to him for five minutes, begging him to come out," Hermione said. Draco was beginning to get peeved.

"He doesn't speak English Hermione! Where's our son? I'm going to whoop his arse so good when I get my hands on him." Unbeknownst to them, Luke had heard every word. At that proclamation Luke slipped outside the bathroom and outside onto the The Strip.

He finally felt free. He didn't mean for Scorpius to take the potion. He just felt stifled in this life and he wanted to disappear. He walked the strip, noticing that he really didn't feel that much different. People almost bumped into him, but that happened anyway. When Luke was with his family in public, there was usually stares from the opposite sex at his father, or young girls whispered and giggled over Scorpius. Occasionally his mother signed autographs for war buffs. Luke was just plain old Luke, nothing special, just there. He often wondered if the rest of his family merely tolerated his presence and wondered what they would do should he disappear altogether. They would probably mope for a while but go on with their lives and forget all about him eventually. Suddenly his shoe appeared on the pavement in front of him. A young child in a stroller pointed at it and Luke knew that the potion was wearing off. He had to get to his lab so he could brew another potion. He ran, as a light mist began to fall, his footprints marking the cobblestone street . He raced to the dingy old wizards motel. He traversed the stairs and threw the door open. His lab was kept meticulously, a trait he had inherited from Draco, though in Luke's eyes he had inherited nothing from his successful father. Worse then that, was the fact that he inherited none of his mother's courage. He wouldn't have minded looking the way he did, which was actually quite exotic and handsome looking, though he didn't know it, if he had been more courageous. Hermione backed down from nothing and Luke admired that about his Mum. He felt the worst about hurting his mother. She had spoken so sweetly to him in the bathroom, pleading for him to come out and talk to her. He almost had, but then his father burst in, clearly angry with him for what he had done to Scorpius. He knew at that moment that he had to runaway. Luke was blinking now and he quickly looked at his watch and wrote down the time that the potion had worn off. Twenty-five minutes for a first effort was not bad and Luke was hopeful. A little tweaking and Luke could probably up the duration of the potion's effectiveness so the invisibility disguise lasted longer. Ideally, he wanted to make the change permanent, but he was content to follow the scientific method. After all, all wizard potion master's had to start somewhere. He was sure that his idol, Severus Snape, didn't start by making invisibility spells at age thirteen. Luke had studied every book on potions he could get his hands on, but when he began to combine muggle science with wizarding potions, that is when his work gave him results. Luke retrieved a muggle cherry pie from a paper bag and munched into it, pulling the lantern light over to his notes. His notes looked like chicken scratch, an indecipherable list of ingredients and directions. He left the last ingredient of his potion off from the list, just in case that ruddy motel manager snooped around in his lab. Luke was very protective of his work. He stirred the new concoction and then waited.

"Will need more sea salt and belladonna," Luke noted aloud as he shook the last remaining ingredients in a small vial. It was enough to brew this potion, but he would need more soon. He suddenly heard a banging on the door and he nearly jumped out of his skin, tossing the rest of his pie in the waste paper basket and looking out the peep hole of the shoddy room.

.

.

"Did you have to say that? What if Luke heard you?" Hermione chastised Draco as they meandered around the hotel ground floor looking for their son. Scorpius was walking with them now too, calling out to his lost bother.

"So what if he heard me say that I'm going to kick his arse? I am going to kick his arse! He turned himself invisible Hermione!"

"Are you sure that's all of it Draco? I mean, it wasn't because he lit Scorpius on fire?"

"Just what are you insinuating, Hermione?"

"I don't know…nothing. I'm just frustrated. We all are. Luke!" She shouted again.

"He isn't here. I'm going up to the penthouse and take a shower and change," Scorpius announced.

"Alright. I'll be up to check on you. If Luke is there send your patronus down to us, so we know to stop looking. I want to know the instant that he returns home!" Hermione said reaching for Draco's hand. Together they searched The Strip in search of their invisible son.

"We've been up and down this street twenty times. Let's go home Hermione."

"How can you leave our baby out here all alone? He's out here somewhere Draco and we have to find him."

"He doesn't want to be found! He's bloody invisible. I'm sure he will come home when he cools off."

"I think you need to cool off too Draco."

"You coddle him too much Hermione. You know, this doesn't surprise me. Luke's been so withdrawn lately. I tried on his birthday to get him to do something with me, just the two of us and he barely said two words to me," Draco said, pulling his sniffling wife into his side and wrapping a protective arm around her.

"He's just a baby Draco. I can't fathom him spending the night out here alone. I'm his Mum. I'm supposed to protect him. Luke!" Hermione screamed again. Her voice was hoarse from calling his name.

"He's as tall as me now and he just started shaving. But, I tell you what. I'll stay out here and search and you go back to the room. Scorpius was traumatized over this all. He needs you too. Something about his girlfriend running away scared of him."

"See, why doesn't Scorpius talk to me about those things?" A somber look washed over her face. She started seeing that their family was probably not the perfect nuclear family that she thought it was, almost anyway. Draco and Scorpius had their own little boys club and she and Luke bonded over books. Aside from the smoking incident and ensuing argument, the trip to America had been a positive experience.

Hermione and Draco kissed and hugged on the street in the light rain. He held his wife tightly and then she left to return to the penthouse.

"Find him for me Draco?" Hermione said with puppy dog eyes, that were swollen and red and Draco nodded.

Draco lit up a cigarette and then descended into the seedier parts of town. He didn't want to worry Hermione, by taking her down those streets. They were slightly creepy and he knew that Hermione would worry herself into an early grave with the thought that Luke was in any of those places. Draco tried to think about what he himself would have done in Luke's situation when he was his age. Draco would have been hiding in Knockturn Alley, not Diagon Alley, so he crossed the street and huffed a big drag off his Marlboro Light and began a new search on Hellfire Hemlock Way. The name itself was enough to send Hermione into a fit of hysterics. He rather hoped he wouldn't find Luke down there. There were some strange and dangerous looking wizards loitering on the streets, their wicked sneers illuminated by the streetlamps in the fog and mist.

"Looking for a date honey? You're a fine one. I won't even charge you." A witch missing her front tooth clamored around Draco, cackling and groping at him.

"Piss off hag," Draco said, his hands in his pockets, a swagger to his step. He really did get nervous now, thinking of his youngest son down here. He heard a din by a seedy motel, some domestic dispute he thought to himself as he passed by the motel.

"You're late on your rent! I told you not to be late! Pay up now or GET OUT!" The manager yelled at Luke. Luke tossed the overbearing git a bag of gold galleons and the manager replied rudely but left. Luke poked his head out and saw the back of his father's head on the street. He slammed the door shut, his heart racing. That was the last person he wanted to see. Luke collapsed into the dirty old mattress. The springs were missing in places but it was home for now, so Luke made the best of it. He curled up into a ball when he saw a huge cockroach scurry across the floor.

.

.

Hermione waited for Scorpius to shower and dress before launching into a tirade of twenty questions.

"What did you say to him? Did you pick a fight with your brother today, before the party?"

"No! I didn't do shit to the little Puke."

"That's what I'm talking about Scorpius. You can be too abrasive sometimes. Maybe you said something inadvertently. I know how you two go at each other sometimes."

"Honestly mother, you are so unfair. Luke and I have been getting on swell lately. I mean, he doesn't talk to me much, which is fine. I've had my own things going on. I can't be responsible for Luke. He's your son!"

"He's your brother!" Hermione shouted. This was not going very well at all.

"Are you done yelling at me? Tell me when Dad gets back." This was exactly what Hermione did not want to happen.

"Scorpius, please. I'm sorry. Come in here and sit down with me. Let's talk." Scorpius sighed and plopped down on the sofa next Hermione.

"I'm sorry. I want us to communicate better," Hermione admitted.

"Without you yelling at me?" Scorpius raised an eyebrow. Hermione laughed, because his expression was dead on Draco in every way.

"What's so funny?" Scorpius asked.

"You silly. You remind me of your father so much."

"Really? I always thought Luke was much more like Dad. I mean, I'm no good at politics, like Father is. I hate potions. I'm not particularly good with numbers either. I'm good at quidditch like dad and I look a fair bit like him, and I was in Slytherin, but that's where it really ends." Hermione didn't agree but she knew her son's independence was worth a lot more and since she had obviously gone so wrong with Luke, she didn't want to alienate Scorpius too. "Luke can level a person with his insults. He loves potions. He's smarter then me and merlin, he's vindictive. I'm still wondering if he somehow made me think that I wanted to take that potion. He told me he'd get me back for gluing his boxers to his arse when he was sleeping." Hermione laughed, even though it was not terribly funny. That sounded like something Draco would have done back in his Hogwarts days. Still, the words Scorpius had used to describe his brother Luke, came as quite a surprise to Hermione. She had really pegged her son wrong. She decided to turn the conversation away from Luke. She gazed out the window though, wondering if Draco was having any luck. Every few minutes she would look at the door, as if wishing it to open, expecting to see her husband and her baby son walk through the door.

"So, tell me about this new girlfriend." Scorpius blushed.

"She's wonderful mother. We had our first kiss tonight and everything was going great until Luke and his blasted potion. Then she looked at me as if terrified and ran away. I'll be lucky if she ever speaks to me again."

"You know, if she's a keeper then you will see her again. I'll bet she was just surprised. It was a bit chaotic in the lobby of the hotel, people running away screaming fire." Hermione patted Scorpius on the leg and the boy did something that he hadn't done in years. He leaned over and laid his head on Hermione's leg. She almost cried. This was her Scorpius, not the snarky rude boy that fought with her about everything. She stroked his hair as he continued to talk about Persephone.

"You know…that was pretty cool now that I think about it. I was actually on fire! I freaked all those people out, including some of the kids that go to my school. That could be a problem."

"Well, you just tell me if any of them bother you. I'll glue their arses to their Arithmancy desks," Hermione said with a giggle.

"So I DO take after you!" Scorpius laughed. Hermione decided that it had been far too long since she had tickled Scorpius. With both hands on his stomach she went in for the kill until the boy was blocking her hands and laughing so hard he was about to explode. Suddenly there was a knock at the door. Hermione tripped over the coffee table on her way to answer it, in whirlwind style. She was shocked to see a petite girl with brown wavy hair and eyes staring up at her with a smile.

"Is Scorpius here?" Hermione was elated. Scorpius's previous girlfriends had all been rather loose girls with enormous breasts. She greeted Persephone and left the teens together in the living room. Scorpius was smiling from ear to ear, as she listened to the girl ask him how he was. She excused herself and made her way out on to the terrace, shallow worry lines beginning to form on her face.

"Where are you Luke?" The tears began to fall and she couldn't stop them.

Review!?


	9. Silent Heroes

Broomstick's and The Big Apple

Chapter 9

Draco couldn't go back to the penthouse without finding Luke. It had been three days and still no word from Luke. He knew Hermione would send her patronus if the boy had arrived safely back at home, and since she hadn't, he knew he must keep searching for the lost and confused, invisible boy. He talked to the aurors on The Strip and even visited a few potion shops in the wizarding red light district. He was walking aimlessly when an idea suddenly sprang to mind. Luke would need money if he intended to pull this off. True, as an invisible boy, he could just steal what he needed, but Luke was wealthy and Draco knew that Luke wouldn't resort to stealing unless he had to. He was used to throwing handfuls of galleons around. Money didn't have much meaning to the boy, it was just something he'd always had and never worried about, and Draco knew that. He decided to step into the Wizarding bank, to see if his son had made any withdrawals.

Draco was met with many stares. It had been three days of wandering the streets in search of his son. He knew he must have looked pretty rough. He had thick stubble on his face and even though he had cast cleansing charms over himself, he still looked like he'd been wearing the same suit for three days (because he had).

"May I help you Mr. Malfoy?" The bank manager said.

"I'd like to know if my son, Lucius Malfoy, has been in to withdraw any galleons." The bank manager immediately set to work, politely excusing himself in order to browse through their records. Draco hated the American wizarding bank. The goblin's didn't run the financial institutions in this country and the regular wizards that worked there were most incompetant. He was used to the efficient and expedited way the goblin's at Gringot's ran the wizarding bank. He tapped his foot impatiently and finally the bank manager returned.

"Yes Minister Malfoy. Your son was in this morning in fact. He wanted to withdraw 100,000 galleons, but because of his age, we were only able to give him 10,000 galleons. Anything more then 10,000 would require your signature or your wife's. I told him that I could owl you but he refused, took the money and left. I hope there is no problem."

"No, that's fine. However, if he comes in again I want you to stall him and send for me immediately. Tell me, was he visible?" Draco asked. The man furrowed his brow as if thinking.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't understand."

"Never mind." Draco left. At least he knew now that Luke was not invisible all of the time. This gave him hope that he could somehow find him. Draco passed by a corner store in a less shopped and traveled section of The Strip. He popped in and bought some jeans and a button up denim shirt. At least he could be comfortable while he searched. The witchclerk was a nice enough young woman who allowed him to change in the back room. He rifled through his wallet and pulled out the picture of Luke that he had been showing around to the various merchants on The Strip and surrounding streets, and asked the woman if she had seen Luke. She nodded sympathetically and Draco left the shop with a defeated expression.

.

.

Luke nearly ran smack into Hermione in the halls of his school. His mother was carrying a large stack of books in her arms, and when Luke passed her by, she stopped suddenly, as if sensing his presence. She dropped her books and Luke scurried away towards the potions room. He knew the room would be empty during this period, and he wanted to restock his pantry with some of the harder to find ingredients that the stores didn't sell. He was rounding the corner when his brother popped out of the Transfiguration classroom. Luke was happy to see that Scorpius looked okay after the fire incident. He was accidentally slammed against the wall by Damien Stratton, who turned around and looked, but then turned his attentions on the older Malfoy boy. He had two large thugs known as the Bartholomew twins flanking either side of him. They had failed a couple of grades and almost had full beards. The three boys reeked havoc and fear throughout he school and nobody wanted to angle with them.

"I heard your brother ran away, Scorpius. What's the matter? Finally figure out that your whole family are worthless arseholes? Merlin you and your dad look like fags."

"Fuck off Stratton, or I'll put you in the hospital wing again. How did it feel eating dirt during Friday's game?" Scorpius said, fake lunging at him and Damien flinched. He backed away, clearly frightened of Scorpius after his fall. He still had visible bruises from the quidditch match. The twins suddenly moved on Scorpius, as Luke stood invisible, his body plastered against the castle wall, watching the scene play out.

"Scorpius, there you are! I was wondering if you wanted to join me in the library for study hall?" Persephone had wandered upon the scene. She could see what was about to happen, in that Scorpius was about to get beat up by Stratton and the twins in a totally unfair fight of three on one.

"Is that your girlfriend? Really, I want to know, because she doesn't have tits. Can't tell if it's a boy or a girl. Maybe it's neither," Damien said laughing and punching one of the twins in the arm jokingly.

"Your so dead Stratton!" Scorpius pulled his wand on the boy.

"Expelliarmus!" Damien disarmed Scorpius.

Scorpius lunged on him for real, amidst Persephone's pleas that they just leave and forget what was said about her. He caught him in the jaw and Damien went down. The twins now leapt on Scorpius and a brawl began. Damien scrambled back to his feet, spitting blood from his mouth and punched Scorpius hard in the gut several times, while the twins held his thrashing arms, pinning him. Persephone slapped at the Stratton boy trying in earnest to get him to quit hitting Scorpius, but he just knocked her backwards on her arse, and Persephone began to cry. Serena rounded the corner and ran to her little sister, helping her up and wrapping a protective arm around her, though she didn't seem to mind that Scorpius was getting his arse kicked by the boys. Without warning one of the boys screamed out in pain. Blood began to trickle from his ear. The other boy let go of Scorpius and now he was being pummeled against the wall, as if by invisible forces. Scorpius was too embroiled in tackling Damien Stratton on the floor and beating the tar out of him, to notice that someone else was kicking the twins arses. One boy ran down the hallway crying about phantom spirits, while the other spun on his feet, panicked and begging whatever it was that was hitting him repeatedly in the face, to stop.

"Ghosts! I've been cursed!" The second twin finally ran off, holding his crotch, as if he had accidentally peed his pants. Luke hadn't realized that his mouth was bleeding as he spat blood onto the floor. He looked up and saw Professor Masterson staring at him. Luke looked down and realized his blood was visible. He scurried away from the group. Scorpius, was now being pulled off Stratton by Professor Masterson. This gave Luke the perfect chance to get into the potions panty.

He had nearly finished taking all of the ingredients he needed for his invisibility potion, and for a couple of other concoctions he was brewing, when a voice spoke to him.

"Your mother and father are beside themselves. When are you going to go home?"

Luke spun around and checked his disguise. He was still invisible, but the potion bottle appeared to be flying of its own volition in the air as he poured the sea salt and belladonna into a vial and stuffed it into his robes. Luke tried to slip around Professor Masterson, but the Professor reached out and held him tightly by the arm. "Sit down Luke." He put the boy into a chair and then sat down across from him.

"Look, just let me go. I'm not ever going back," Luke finally said.

"No Luke. Your mother hasn't slept in days and your father hasn't even been home since you disappeared. He's out there right now searching for you. You are being immature and thoughtless. Though…It was nice what you did for your brother just now. Scorpius will probably receive many detentions, but what you did was honorable. Sometimes big brothers, need the love and support from their younger brothers. It isn't always the other way around." Professor Masterson looked affected to Luke.

"You don't know me. So why do you keep interfering in my life? If you're going to turn me in, then just do it and let's be done with this."

"Do you think you're the only person to grow up feeling unusual, different, from the rest of your family? I grew up with vampires you know. Do you want to see what my family did to me? I'm sure when you see it, you will think twice about how awful your own family is." Professor Masterson rolled up his sleeve to reveal hundreds of scars. They looked like they were caused from bites. Luke felt the potion starting to wane. His arms began to flicker and within moments, he was fully visible again.

"Did your family really do that to you?" Luke asked.

"If you want to call them that."

"Well you turned out alright, so it couldn't have been that bad," Luke said, clamming up again.

"I did some hurtful things Luke. I hurt people as a way of dealing with my own iner turmoil."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"Because I want to help you, and maybe because I feel like it's my penance. Tell me what's troubling you. I won't turn you in, if you tell me. And I want the truth." Luke tried to get up and leave, but Professor Masterson gently pushed him back down into the chair.

"I don't fit in, okay! My father thinks I'm soft and my mother babies me to death."

"Have you tried changing that perception? I mean, why do you think your father thinks you're soft?"

"He never asks me to play quidditch with him on weekends. He always plays with Scorpius."

"So you ran away because you want to play quidditch and your father won't let you?"

"No, not really."

"Did you tell him that you want to play quidditch like Scorpius?"

"No. I mean…I guess I never told him." Luke said.

"Then how is he supposed to know? I know adults can be daft sometimes, but we aren't mind readers," Professor Masterson kind of chuckled at that thought, but continued. "Your mother is a mother, pure and simple. All mothers baby their kids to some extent. I'm sure if you talked to her and told her your feelings though, that she would loosen the reigns on you a bit. Have you tried that?"

"No. I guess I haven't."

"Seems to me, that running away was a bit drastic. You should always exhaust all avenues before you give up. Even when you have given up, all hope is never completely gone."

"What do you mean? Did you make up with your family, after what they did to you?"

"I'm trying to. I was lucky enough to fall in love with a beautiful witch. I tried pushing her away for a very long time. And Luke, I was much more messed up then you. Not that you are messed up, but you are confused. After a while, she was able to talk me into getting counseling and eventually I was able to put the pieces of my life back together."

"Why are you telling me all of this?" Luke looked up at the Professor who now had misty eyes.

"Because, I owe your father." The Professor got up at that and turned to leave. "Come back and talk to me if you feel lonely. Please consider going home though, and remember what I said. It's never too late." Luke sat at the desk for a few minutes considering what the Professor said. He finally drank the last of his potion mix and watched as he returned to invisible.

.

.

The Upper West Side, the Lower West Side, the Upper East Side and Downtown. Draco had covered all of these parts of the city, checking with every underground potion store he could, in search of Luke. He really was invisible. Draco didn't believe it possible that not one soul had seen his son. Somebody had to have some information. He just had to find that someone and that would lead him to Luke. He had cried many times over the last several days since Luke's disappearance. He felt completely useless as a father and husband. He communicated by owl with Hermione and while her letters all showed the brave face she was trying to put on for him, he knew she was heartbroken inside.

Draco shivered in the late November New York chill. It would snow soon and the thought of Luke living on the street somewhere, scared Draco to no end. He cursed himself for wanting to kick his arse when this first happened. If he saw him right now, he would hug his son so tightly and would tell him that he loved him a thousand times over. He was walking the beaten street when an owl swooped down and dropped a letter on him. He opened it and read.

_Dear Draco,_

_We will be arriving tomorrow for a visit. Narcissa missed you and Hermione and the grandkids, immensely. I suppose I'd have to say that I miss you all too. The Manor just isn't the same without you. We will be staying in your hotel for the duration of out visit. We expect to stay until after Christmas. See you soon. _

_Lucius,_

_P.S. There is a matter of the utmost urgency that I need to discuss with you._

He crumpled up the parchment and apparrated back home.

"Draco!" Hermione came running to her husband.

"I didn't find him Hermione. I'm sorry I let you down." Draco had been avoiding this conversation like the plague. He didn't like appearing as a failure in his wife's eyes.

"Don't be silly. We will find him Draco. Thank you for all that you are doing." Hermione threw her arms around Draco and buried her face in his chest. "You're so tense and you look horrible. Growing a beard now?" Hermione pulled on the fuzz on his face and kissed his cheek. "Let me draw you a relaxing bath." Hermione left and Scorpius bounded into living room with a black eye and cuts on his arms.

"Missed you Dad. No sign of him I take it?"

"No good leads," Draco said sitting down on the sofa and hanging his head low.

"I think he was at school today. I got in a fight and somebody stepped in and helped me, though when I asked who it was nobody seemed to know." Draco lifted his head, a fleeting expression of hope on his face.

"Did you tell your mother?"

"Not yet. I didn't want to get her hopes up, but I'll keep my eyes open at school. He might try and talk to me. I'm less threatening then you and Mum." Draco felt horrible hearing Scorpius say that, even though he knew it to be true. His first instinct when this all went down was to throttle Luke for the stunt he pulled. Now he felt horrible for feeling that way. This was obviously much more then a childhood prank.

Hermione came back out and ushered Draco into the bathroom where she had prepared a bath. She added lavender oils to sooth his knotted muscles and tired limbs and helped him out of his clothes.

"Lean back Dragon. I'm going to give you a clean, close shave." Draco closed his eyes as Hermione applied the shaving cream and stroked the razor down face. When she was done, she wiped his face with a clean towel and then leant over to kiss the cleanly shaven skin of his face.

"I love you, you know. Don't beat yourself up because you haven't found him. He's resourceful and smart. It's no wonder you haven't been able to find him." Draco closed his eyes, holding back tears. He so wanted to bring Luke home with him. He suddenly felt a warm hand under the water and felt Hermione's hand stroking his member. She licked his lips and kissed him lovingly and Draco felt some of the tension begin to slip away. With long hard strokes she rubbed him continuously.

"Draco will you make love to me? I feel so empty inside." Draco nodded and Hermione stood and slowly stripped. He watched his beautiful wife, with all her curves and he was reminded of just how good things used to be when his family was whole. She slipped into the tub with him, straddling him and Draco pushed her down over himself. She leaned down on his chest and Draco thrust his hips up and into her. Hermione rocked over him as both moved together in the warm, soothing water.

"I love you so much," Draco whispered in her ear. It wasn't a marathon of sex, just two people loving each other and making love to each other, perhaps lessening the sorrow they both felt in their hearts, if only for a short time.

"I love you too Dragon."

.

.

Luke liked watching her. She always had a cheerful face and just seeing her made him feel warm and happy inside. Drew was alone in her father and Uncle's store. They had gone down to the docks to oversee a shipment to the Europeon Weasley's Wizard Wheezes warehouse, leaving Drew alone in the store. Ron didn't like leaving his daughter alone to man the store, but he was left without a choice on this early Saturday morning. Drew stocked shelves, humming happily and then flipped through a muggle teen magazine, browsing the latest in fashion and teen romance quizzes.

"I want my galleons back!" A balding middle-aged wizard approached the counter and slammed down a pair of extendable ears. Luke moved closer to Drew upon hearing the customer's rants. Drew looked quite scared, but tried to deal with the wizard in a calm and rational manner.

"What seems to be the problem?"

"These ears, that's what!" Drew picked up the ears and looked at them. They seemed to be in working order.

"You should put a warning on these things! I want my money back."

"Okay just calm down. Why should there be a warning?"

"Because it doesn't warn you about what you are going to hear with these things!"

"Sir, I am going to ask you to leave now. If you want a refund, then come back later and talk to my Dad. "

"I want my refund now! I had to listen to my wife shagging another wizard with these blasted things!"

"Sir, I'm really sorry for your dilemma, but the ears are in perfect working order, therefore I cannot issue a refund." Drew stepped back uncomfortably from the counter. The customer's face was turning red and he looked ready to blow his top. He threw the ears at Drew, hitting her on the side of the face and smashing into some bewitched candies behind the counter. The jars fell and shattered on the floor at Drew's feet.

"Now they're broken! I want my money back! I want my money back!" Drew ran for the back storeroom at this and the man took off after her. Suddenly his body lunged backwards and blood spurt from his nose. Again and the man gripped his face and then his gut, as he fell back against the ground. Drew watched with wide eyes. The man looked at her like she was the most powerful witch in the world and staggered to his feet, running from the store. Drew burst into a fit of laughter.

"Luke! I know its you. That was bloody brilliant! Show yourself to me, come on." Drew was walking around the store holding her arms out and swatting at the air. She finally caught him and pulled him in for a hug. "Thank you Luke. I left my wand in the storeroom and I was going for it. Dad told me to always have my wand at the counter but I forgot today."

"That guy was a serious prick," Luke finally spoke.

"I know. He's a regular customer too," Drew laughed. "So tell me. Everyone is looking for you. You are about to get your picture put on a milk carton Luke," Drew giggled again.

"I guess I'll finally be as famous as my family name." Luke said sarcastically.

"So Luke Malfoy…what were you doing in here anyways?" Drew Weasley had a sly smirk on her face.

"I was…I…" Luke was speechless. He came into the store frequently, on his way back to the motel.

"Yes? Go on then. You were watching me weren't you? And it isn't the first time either. I knew I felt somebody watching me."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't say sorry silly," Drew moved her hand up to rest on Luke's shoulder. "Kiss me," she said.

"What?"

"I said kiss me. Yes, kiss me or I'll be forced to tell your parents that you are staying at that notell motel."

"How did you…know?"

"I saw you there that day you ran into me and knocked my owl cage out of my hand. I was spying on you. You aren't the only one who likes to look ya know," Drew blushed and winked.

"Ahhh, very sneaky of you. So if I don't kiss you, then you will tell my parents?"

"No. I just want you to kiss me. I won't tell them. I wish I could see you though. You're so good looking. Much better looking then your brother." Luke blushed now. Of course you couldn't see him, but he was blushing deep red.

"I got to go Drew. Thanks for not telling on me," Luke said turning to leave. He stopped dead in his tracks and witnessed the disappointment on the Weasley girl's face and without thinking, grabbed her tightly around the waist and pulled her into his body, laying one hell of a kiss on her lips. Her head fell back and Luke's lips pressed against hers. Her lips were so soft and he couldn't ever remember feeling this bloody good. Their kiss was long and passionate, though still innocent. He let her go finally and bolted from the store. Drucilla jumped up and down, squealing with effervescence just as Ron breezed through the doors of the Joke Shop.

"Why are you so giddy Drew?" Ron said squinting one eye suspiciously.

"Oh no reason. That balding jerk of a wizard came in today and gave me hard time."

"And that makes you happy?" Ron inquired and Drew stopped to think for a moment and then jumped up and down on her feet again.

"Yes Daddy! I am positively walking on air!" She skipped into the storeroom and closed the door where she held her hand to her heart and tried to calm herself down. She couldn't help it. She squealed again.

Ron took out a piece of parchment and scrawled a note to Hermione.

_Hermione,_

_I'm pretty sure Luke was just in my store. I saw the door swing open on its own volition, just as I was arriving back from the port. Drucilla was extremely happy. I can only imagine why._

_Ron_

Review!?


	10. Dragon Witch

Broomsticks and The Big Apple

Chapter 10

(Sex WARNING)

Luke passed by the Glamour shop. He was out of potion again, and still he had not mixed the correct brew in order to extend the invisibility potion's effects. Forty-five minutes was the longest his potion had lasted, and low on galleons to buy new ingredients, Luke was in a bit of a quandary. He had tried to withdraw more money from his account at the wizarding bank, but the manager's shifty eyes and stall tactics creeped him out, so he left. He was going to have to get a job. There was no way around it.

Luke curled his lip and stepped into the shop. He threw the last of his galleons down on the counter and purchased the plainest glamour disguise in the store. It was a disguise that the witchclerk said nobody had ever bought, so she gave it to him at a discounted price. It was perfect. He was Hans Lutz, a German student studying abroad in America. He was a enrolled at Westwitch and his parents had died during a freak avalanche while in Switzerland when he was only five. Luke left the Glamour shop and walked along the cobblestone road in search of employment.

His breath hitched in his throat when he saw a striking older woman sitting pretty in a limousine in front of the Dragon Witch Hotel, his father's hotel. It was his grandmother, Narcissa, or Cissy as he called her and Luke, without thinking, offered her his hand, helping her from the stretch limo. Narcissa smiled at him and Lucius nodded politely to Luke, as he too stepped from the limo and gazed up, as if surveying his son's hotel.

"Get their bags and escort them inside, now!" An older wizard yelled at the goblin door attendant.

"I want a raise!" The goblin shouted back, refusing to move from his post next to the door. Luke stared on bewildered. The goblin was soooo fired. Didn't he realize that this was none other then Lucius Malfoy and his wife, his bosses parents? Luke figured the goblin for an idiot. Luke began to haul the seemingly endless amount of trunks from the trunk of the limo and with his wand, he cast a spell so that they followed alongside the Malfoy's in a neatly packed stack.

"Thank you kind sir! Do you need a job? Because I just fired our doorman." Luke was surprised, but he nodded. He hadn't expected to get a job at his father's hotel, but it solved his money problem, so he shook the plump and sweaty, wizard manager's hand and continued to follow the Malfoy's inside. Once at the front desk, things didn't get any better.

"Do you know who I am? Do not assume to argue with me young lady." Draco overheard from the lobby of the Dragon Witch Resort and Spa. He was having a long overdue meeting with the head Auror at the Ministry about possible ways of finding his lost son, when he spotted his Father and Mother. He excused himself, making his way to greet his parents warmly.

"Father, what seems to be the trouble?" Draco asked, kissing his mother's cheek.

"Your staff, Draco. All except for this fine young wizard who took our bags, the rest have been quite rude upon our arrival. This young woman tried to put us in a regular room! When I expressed my disapproval at such a small room she rolled her eyes at me." Draco glared at the front desk manager.

"You're fired," Draco said bluntly and the witch's mouth was agape. The witch apologized and Draco shook his head, clearly miffed and embarrassed in front of his parents and again told her she was fired and she should collect her things and leave immediately. Truthfully, he would have fired her even if it hadn't been his parents but that fact just compounded his desire to fire her on the spot. He gave them the suite just below the penthouse and Luke took their bags up to their room. He was handed a generous tip, and Lucius complimented him on his services. Luke rode the elevator back down and went to work at his new post, as doorman of the swankiest hotel in the city.

From his post, he could see the Joke Shop, and that meant he could see Drucilla from his vantage point. She always had a rosy glow over her face and Luke felt warm inside thinking about the kiss that they shared only the day before. Perhaps on his break he would go talk to the young witch again. Maybe even steal a second kiss, but this time as Hans Lutz. He stood for an hour or so just watching Drew behind the counter at her father's shop. He would open the door for the arriving guests. Call a carriage or a limo for departing guests, it all seemed to be running smooth, until Draco walked out the doors.

Luke held the door open for his father, his heart beating quickly as Draco walked by him. It was evening now and the fog had rolled in, as it usually did in early December on The Strip. A light mist fell and Draco buttoned his coat up, the collar riding high up on his neck. Luke watched as his father lit up a cigarette and inhaled deeply.

"Gloomy weather isn't it. Remind me to have Fritz give you an overcoat. Catch your death of cold out here," Draco said to Luke. Luke replied with a curt nod. "You want one?" Draco held his cigarette pack out to Hans and Luke's eyes grew wide. He took it graciously and lit it, trying not to cough as he shared a cigarette with his father.

"The guests all seem to brag about you, my Father and Mother included. As soon as we fill this position, I'd like to move you up the ranks a bit. I have some serious problems with management here, but I just don't have the time to sort it all out just now."

"Thank you sir, that is most kind," Luke said in a german accent. "It must be difficult being a Minister and running a hotel at the same time."

"It's not that. My son ran away. In fact, let me show you a picture of him in case you should see him. Seventh year student, right?" Draco asked.

"Yes, sir. I attend Westwitch," Luke repeated, staying with the cover the glamour store gave him.

"My son is younger then you, good kid, but lonely and I'd do just about anything to bring him home." Draco teared up at this and Luke felt like he was going to cry too.

"Perhaps he is just spreading his wings a bit and he will return home when he is ready." Luke tried to console Draco. Draco nodded and took another drag of his cigarette.

"I just wish I could tell him how much I love him. How much he means to me. How proud I always was of him." Draco stomped his cigarette out and Luke could definitely see tears in his eyes. Suddenly a man was clearing his throat and Luke spun his head around to see Lucius standing at the door. He ushered the man out and stood at his post.

"Draco, both Narcissa and I are deeply concerned about Lucius's disappearance. Still, he does remind me a lot of you when you were young. You ran away a couple of times, though you never got far. Once we found you at the Malfoy Estate on the Loch in Scotland. You had somehow managed to get yourself all the way from the Manor. Judging by the state that your broom was in, you flew there. I remember being angry but proud that you had made it so far."

"I don't remember that Father."

"Yes, yes ask your mother. You were only eight years old."

"Why did I run away?" Draco asked his father.

"I caught you brewing a particularly nasty smelling potion that spilled out and burned right through the floor. By the way you blushed, I assumed it was a love potion. You had a bit of a crush on a muggle-born girl that you met at the park one day when the house elf took you to play. Of course we didn't want to encourage that, so we punished you."

"Yes, I do remember that now. You gave me a good paddling. I was so sore that I could barely sit on my broom and in fact fell off of it and crashed more than once."

Luke took this all in. So his father had run away too? And he apparently did in fact like potions.

"Yes, well I admit that it was probably not the correct response. Tell me, did you give Lucius a good throttling? Is that why he left home?" Draco scoffed at his father's question.

"I don't strike my kids."

"Maybe you should have."

"Father, what was this urgency you spoke of in your owl?" Draco said trying to change the subject.

"Ah, yes, Draco. Gotten to that have we?"

"You said it was urgent you speak to me," Draco replied.

"Just promise me you will remain calm when I say what it is I have to say." Draco had a sinking feeling he wasn't going to like what his father had to say.

"Go on father. I can't promise that, and you know it."

"I had a visitor. I was sitting on the back veranda having a spot of tea and watching all the pretty birds in the bird atrium."

"Yes, father I am well aware of your fascination with bird watching. The grounds of The Manor have never been the same what with all the droppings."

"Nonsense. I found a spell that works on the mess. As I was saying though….It was a beautiful sunny day, which is rare in England, I don't have to tell you that. Without a shred of forewarning, a black raven landed upon the chair next to me." Draco suddenly didn't like where this was going. "It was of course the animagus of your older brother." Luke choked on his own spit at hearing this and Draco and Lucius both shot the door attendant a quick glance. Older brother? His father had an older brother? Draco was the younger son, like himself? This all hit Luke like a ton of bricks. He eagerly listened though.

"So, finally found him did you? So what did my raping brother Nathaniel want?"

"Draco, please. You know where I stand in regards to Nathaniel."

"How does this relate to me Father? What you do with your son has no bearing on my life, and I have greater worries right now what with Christmas right around the corner and my son not at home. Hermione is a mess too. She was putting on a brave act for you both, but she cries herself to sleep every night."

"I know and I promise you that while here, I too will join your search. Draco there is no easy way to say this so I will just say it. Nathaniel is living here now." Draco's head spun around so fast and his eyes narrowed.

"Here? As in America, or as in New York City?"

"Here, here. He took a job at Westwitch. Scorpius and Lucius go to Coney Island though right?"

"What! No! No, they go to Westwitch! Coney Island is a Dark Arts school. Hermione didn't want them going to that school."

"Such a shame. I have a great friend who graduated from Coney Island. He was a riot and very good with the, as you put it, Dark Arts. He's a proprietor at the ancient artifacts museum in Brussels. Fine chap if I do say so myself," Lucius rambled.

"Father! Nathaniel is a teacher at Westwitch? Hermione works there too you know!"

"Yes, yes, but it's okay. He's changed Draco. He met a witch who runs a shop down here and she coaxed him into getting the counseling he needed."

"Listen here, Father! I will kill him if he comes anywhere close to my family. I have to find Luke and leave this country now. My family is not safe here. That or kill the fucker." Luke couldn't believe what he was hearing. He'd never seen Draco so angry in all of his life. He was positively seething at the thought of his ….brother…being in the city and teaching at Westwitch.

"He was discharged and cleared Draco! He worked with healer's here in America for years. I tell you, he is not the same person anymore. He was calm and collected. He even hugged me before he left and told me he forgave me! You cannot fathom how enormous a gesture that was to me Draco."

"Yeah? I'm happy for you Father, but I cannot ever forget what he did to Hermione. Which Professor is he? Hermione has said nothing about Nathaniel teaching at the Academy."

"He was badly scarred by the vampires as you know. I suspect he uses glamours to hide the scars."

"I shall be paying a visit to Westwitch tomorrow. Please don't tell Hermione about this. She has enough on her mind with Luke missing. Hopefully we can sort this all out quietly and send him away for a good long time."

"Draco, you're not hearing me son. He has been cleared. He is doing nothing wrong."

"You do things your way Father and I'll do them my way." Suddenly Hermione bounded through the door without waiting for the doorman to open it for her. Draco and Lucius clammed up upon her arrival.

"What did I miss? You looked to be deep in conversation," Hermione said with suspicion.

"Nothing sweet pea. Are you ready then?" Draco took Hermione by the hand.

"Enjoy spending time with Scorpius, Father. Hermione and I are going to hand out some flyers with Luke's picture to the businesses on The Strip. Hopefully someone will have seen him and then we can all share a happy Christmas together," Draco said and Hermione frowned. They walked off into the foggy mist leaving Lucius behind.

Three hours later Draco and Hermione returned. Luke had just been relieved of his shift and was intent on heading back to the motel when Hermione stumbled and nearly fell. Luke caught his mother before she hit the stone pavement.

"Thank you. My feet are blistered and I'm exhausted. I guess I wasn't watching my step."

"Come on Hermione let's get you upstairs and into bed," Draco said helping his wife through the door of the hotel and into the lobby. He stopped to speak to Hans.

"It's pretty late, I'm sure your parents will be missing you," Draco said putting his hand on the boys shoulder. Luke was beginning to tremble at his father's touch. He wanted to hug him. He wanted to throw his arms around his Dad and hug him and tell him how sorry he was for leaving. Instead, he found himself repeating the lie that the glamour store had given him for his persona.

"My parents died in an avalanche when I was five. I'm on my own." Draco looked at him sympathetically. In his mind, this boy was as lost as his son, Luke. He couldn't imagine having nobody at such a young age.

"Where do you stay on weekends and holidays?"

"Oh…I-Uh-I… live in a motel not far from here."

"No. Not anymore you don't. Come inside and I will hook you up with a room. I won't have one of my employees living in some ruddy motel. Room and board is included with your job. Thank you for being polite to my family too. I see great things in your future, if you stay and work here. Come see me tomorrow. I have a management job that needs filled right away. I think you would be perfect for it." Hans smiled at Draco and followed him inside. It was weird for Luke, putting on this façade with his Father, but the idea of getting out of that motel appealed to him greatly. He had a lot of things to think about, as he lay in the plush and comfortable bed at the Dragon Witch. For one, he knew exactly who Nathaniel was, and he needed to talk to him in the morning. He needed answers.

.

.

"What is that bloody racket?" Draco said closing the door of the penthouse. His parents were leisurely reading on the sofa as if they didn't hear the blaring noise.

"Welcome back Draco," Narcissa smiled at her son.

"Your parents gave Scorpius a guitar. If Luke were here we would be hearing drums too," Hermione said with a slight smirk of her own. Draco stopped and listened and was amazed that Scorpius actually sounded rather good, especially for someone just picking up an instrument. He started back towards his son's room when Hermione stopped him.

"Don't go in there. Persephone is in there with him." Draco looked at Hermione like she was ready to be committed to St. Mungo's. It wasn't long ago that she almost hexed Scorpius for having Violetta Longbottom in his room, yet now she was allowing this Persephone, access to Scorpius's room without a chaperone?

"Look, Scorpius told me that they aren't going to have sex. They decided they want to wait and build more of a relationship before taking that step."

"He's a fifteen year old boy? You believed him," Draco said laughing.

"No. But I believed Persephone," Hermione answered. Draco pulled her in close and kissed down her neck.

"You didn't want to wait, if I recall correctly. I had your knickers off just like that." Draco growled in her ear and continued sucking on her neck. Hermione flushed with heat at her husband's touch.

"It wasn't quite as easy as all that Draco." Hermione moved her hand up his shirt and Draco shivered at feeling her fingers caressing his chest.

"Yes it was sweet pea. Remember our first broom ride? I nearly came in my pants at feeling what was under those cotton panties. You were so wet for me," he said in a husky voice while his hand roamed up Hermione's skirt.

"Draco, we're in the hall outside our son's room and your parents are sitting in the lounge."

"Tell me the truth Malfoy…Could you feel my hard cock up against your back that day? Could you feel how much I wanted to fuck you while I brought you to orgasm?" Draco pushed himself against Hermione at that and she could feel the tight bulge in his pants up against her leg. That time on the broom was the first orgasm she had ever experienced with a man, while they flew high over the Forbidden Forest, Draco's fingers pleasuring her while she flew a broom for the first time.

The playing stopped in Scorpius's room and things got quiet.

"On second thought, maybe you have a point. Let's make them come out of there." Hermione tried to move away from Draco but he wouldn't let her go.. Instead, he opened the door to the empty room behind them and pushed Hermione inside, slamming the door with his foot.

"Don't you want to feel my big dick slide into you baby?" Draco reached up Hermione's skirt and slid his hand down her pants. Just like their first time on Draco's Firebolt, Hermione found herself losing her sanity. All she could see or feel was Draco as his expert fingers rubbed and explored her wetness.

"Oh, Draco, don't stop," Hermione, said in a low moan. He leaned her back on the bed and spread her legs, climbing in between them and then his tongue was exploring her folds as Hermione's legs instinctively wrapped themselves around his neck. Her feet were clasped behind his head as Draco moved his head in circles, his tongue following the motion. Hermione hands were roughly in his hair, guiding him where she wanted to feel him. She was moaning loudly now and Draco was spurred on by his own mounting lust. He brought her to orgasm and then slid his finger into her and Hermione gasped. Her juices were dripping allover his hand as he once again brought her to a plateau of tingling and lust filled sensations.

"Fuck me Draco. I need to feel your hard cock in me. Oh baby, give it to me," Hermione wailed and Draco smirked widely leaning up from between her legs. He loved it when she begged for him. He unbuckled his pants and plunged himself into her cave and Hermione reached up behind his head and yanked him down over top of her.

"Oh, God…Oh God…It hasn't felt this good in so long…Oh God…Draco…don't stop fucking me…EVER!" Hermione blurted out and now Draco was moaning loudly in her ear calling out her name as he slammed into her, his engorged rod sliding in and out of her wet heat. He came in her hard. His orgasm almost hurt from the sheer force of his climax and he drove his hips into Hermione as deep as he could, leaning up high on his arms in order to drive every bit of length into her. He couldn't hold out when his wife said those magic words. Words that led to his own happiness and that of his family. He collapsed over top of her, too tired to even move off of her, but Hermione didn't mind the weight on her. She had needed Draco like this for so long and the closeness she felt took away the pain of losing her son, if only for the here and now. She loved this man with all of her heart.

"I love you too," Draco said and Hermione smiled. She hadn't said it, but he knew her well enough by now to know just what she was thinking at any given time.

.

.

"Scorpius we promised your Mum." Persephone said lying under Scorpius on his bed. They had been kissing for the past ten minutes and Scorpius was becoming ever the more amorous. She could feel his hard on through his pants and Persephone herself was feeling sensations she didn't even know existed as she kissed her boyfriend tenderly and romantically.

"We won't, don't worry. I just want to feel you. God you taste so good." Scorpius pressed his erection, hard, into her abdomen. He spread her legs apart, pivoting on his knees and wrapped his arms around the petite girls middle, pulling her into him while he kissed her neck.

"Scorps…I've never felt like this about a boy."

"I know me either, about a girl though." he chuckled. "I think I love you Persephone. I know I'd never do anything to hurt you and I don't even want to have sex with you. I mean I do…but you know, not until you are ready." Persephone wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, a smile plastered to her face.

"I think I love you too. I wish there was a way that we could make love without making love. I still think I'm too young to go all the way." Scorpius smiled down at her and kissed her chin.

"I have an idea. Just close your eyes." Scorpius moved tighter between her legs and pushed his erection into her groin. Their parts were lined up, though the fabric of clothes covered them, preventing actual penetration. He pushed against her again and moved up and down and in and out in simulated motion. Persephone moaned and kissed Scorpius's neck. They moved together rubbing and pushing and grinding and Scorpius heard the most beautiful sounds escaping her lips. Her eyes were closed and her mouth open and he watched as he moved over top of her as she came in her cotton panties. When she did this, he came too. She looked up at him blushing and Scorpius blushed too. He was a bit embarrassed when he stood up and noticed the wet sticky stain in his pants until she spoke.

"I really liked that. We should do that again soon." Scorpius grabbed clean clothes and changed in the bathroom and then returned to playing his new guitar while Persephone looked on, like a love struck puppy dog at the blond teen as he strummed and played.

.

.

Luke awoke and spared no time in getting to school. It was Monday morning, a new week at Westwitch Academy and he knew he wanted to talk to Professor Masterson, his Uncle apparently, as weird as it felt to Luke. He wanted to ask him just why his Father wanted to kill him. Wearing the Glamour disguise of Hans Lutz, he made his way into Professor Masterson History of Magic classroom. The Professor was dressed in black robes and was grading papers at his desk. He looked up and smiled.

"Luke, so good of you to visit."

"How did you know it was me?" Luke said examining the disguise. He couldn't understand how the Professor knew it was him.

"The witch I told you about. The one I feel in love with…Well..She and I own Glamour store…the shop you purchased that disguise from," Nathaniel laughed. "In fact I made Hans Lutz."

"Oh, I didn't know."

"You weren't supposed to know since I never told you. Come and sit down Luke. Gave up on the invisibility potion?"

"No, I just ran out of money for ingredients, and had to get a job. If I could just make the potion last longer it wouldn't be so costly to brew."

"I'm sure you will figure it out in time. You could ask your Father to help you. As I said, potions were his specialty. I always thought he would have made it more of an emphasis of his life."

"About my Father….I know who you are, Uncle Nathaniel." Professor Masterson's eyes nearly popped out of his skull, but he quickly recovered.

"I see. I bet that leaves you with many questions?"

"Yes it does. I overheard my father telling my Grandpa that you hurt my mother." Luke observed the Professor's face as it fell and became sorrowful, almost morose.

"Yes, I did. As I said, I was pretty messed up before I received help. It was a long way back to who you see before you now."

"Do you want to hurt me?" Luke asked. The thought had occurred to him, even though the man he knew as Professor Masterson was gentle and kind and helpful. Someone he could talk to.

"I only want to help you Luke. I'll not hurt you or anyone else in your family. I want my brother back. Unlike you, I never grew up having a brother. I never had those moments that two bothers share. I never got to help my brother beat up a bully, or play quidditch with him in the yard, or any of the things that brothers do. I made amends with my Father, your Grandpa, but I still need Draco's forgiveness in order to really make a full recovery. I know I don't deserve it, yet I do want it very much." Luke sat silently, trying to interpret what it was he was hearing. Hermione suddenly walked into the Professor's classroom carrying a stack of parchment.

"Has my husband been in to speak with you yet?" Hermione nodded to Hans but dismissed him.

"No Professor Malfoy. I didn't know that I should expect a visit from your husband today."

"Yes well I'm not quite sure why, but he is interviewing all of the Professor's here today. Says it was an idea the aurors suggested, maybe as a means of finding Luke." Nathaniel looked directly at Luke and spoke.

"I think Luke is going to have to be the one to make the decision to come home. Though he's probably right under all of our noses as we speak."

"Yes, he's such a bright boy. I just want him home before Christmas. I can't even think about the holidays without Luke being home. Well, I'm sorry to disturb your tutoring session. I just wanted to warn you that Draco is on the warpath today. You've been so friendly to me that I should probably apologize up front if he is abrasive or rude. That's kind of Draco's way sometimes." Hermione smiled inwardly at that and Nathaniel caught the meaning. He too had that side to himself, though these days he was a much calmer and rational man.

Hermione left and not two minutes later Draco threw the door open. He sauntered over to the Professor as Luke watched.

"Han's? What a surprise to see you here. I apologize for interrupting, but I just have a brief matter I need to discuss with Professor Masterson, if I may borrow him for a moment." The Headmaster had refused Draco's request, that he divulge anything about any of his Professor's. Draco had left the Headmaster's office in a huff and had decided that he would run his own investigation. He would find the imposter in his own way, with or without the school's help. This was his second to last stop and thus far all of the Professor's had passed the Legilimen's test.

Draco walked straight up to the Professor and gazed into his eyes deeply. Draco still used his wand for most charms and spells, but through the years, he had learned quite a bit of wandless magic, unfortunately it was the Dark Arts that he excelled at. Things like slamming doors with his mind or legilimency and occulmency he was a master at, while patronuses and other lighter magic, he still had the need for his wand. He whispered the spell and pierced the man's eyes with his own, forcing himself in. He was stunned when he was pushed out of Professor Masterson's mind with such force that Draco took two steps backwards.

"I'm sorry. I had no idea that is what you were going to do. It was my instinct to push you back. I'm a very skilled Occulmens." The Professor smiled warmly at Draco and he knew this could not be Nathaniel. Hermione had gushed on and on about what a nice person Neil Masterson was. There was no way Neil Masterson, History of Magic Professor, was Nathaniel Malfoy, raised by vampires and mind rapist. Draco turned to leave.

"Draco…" Nathaniel said and Draco spun around. "You found me… brother."

"Han's please leave us. We have unfinished business." Draco ordered the boy as he raised his wand against a defenseless Nathaniel.

Review!?

So, this chapter obviously relates back to Broomsticks and Bedfellows and also Broomsticks and Bondage in the Draco/Hermione love scene. WTG Jen Hoffman and Windskii for catching the references in the previous chapter to the fact that Professor Masterson is indeed Nathaniel, Draco's older brother, who was cast down a well by Lucius Malfoy on Voldemort's orders, when he was a baby and left to the vampires to raise, only to come back later and take revenge on Draco and family. (In case you didn't read Bedfellows that's the basic plot, so there it is) I'm thinking I will finish this story before finishing Merlin's Coven, but who knows.

.

Okay now to ramble for a moment. If you are reading this from fanfiction...You don't have to read the authors note. If you are reading this from adultfanfiction you may or may not want to read lol

.

Oh! Almost forgot. I've decided to make fanfiction my permanent home! JenniePenny is my penname there. While some of you have been faithful readers and reviewers on adultfanfiction, I just don't think my stories have taken off very well there and I'm not sure why because the reviews I do have are awesome. Maybe I update too much or annoy people by saying review (but I love reviews so dont throw stones lol) Thank you to every reader and every reviewer at both forums! I may finish uploading this story and Merlin's coven to adultfanfiction but any future stories will only be at fanfiction and the non-smutty versions at harrypotterfanfiction if I ever get to doing that, which probably will be never haha. . I have a link to my page at fanfiction in my profile at adultfanfic. Thanks!


	11. Brothers

Broomsticks and The Big Apple

Chapter 11

"Serpensortia!" A snake shot from Draco's wand and hissed at Professor Masterson. Draco wanted to use the Cruciatus curse or possibly even the life ending Avada curse, but as a Minister he knew he shouldn't, though he hadn't discounted it either. Regardless, he knew his serpent that sprang from his wand, was a nasty bugger with a vicious temper and a deadly bite.

"I could call this snake off, if I wanted to Draco, but I won't, because I want to prove to you that I wish no harm upon you. Do what you will to me, I won't fight back."

"Da-Mr. Malfoy? No! Please, he's important to me. Don't hurt him!" Hans yelled.

"Get out of here kid, you don't know this man like I do." When Draco refused to drop his wand on Nathaniel, who was now backed up into the corner of the room with the snake edging closer and bobbing it's head, ready to strike, Luke put himself between the snake and Nathaniel.

"What are you doing, Han's get back!" Draco could see the snake about to strike Han. It lunged and Draco's eyes grew wide as he prepared to cast the spell, killing the snake. Nathaniel's one hand came forward, holding the boy around the collarbone while the other arm was extended straight out at the snake, his index and pinky fingers pointing directly into the snake's cold black eyes. Draco stood in horror and shock as Nathaniel opened his mouth and spoke parsentongue to the snake.

"ShhhhssssyyyyISSSHHH!" He chanted and the snake retreated and rolled over, playing dead.

"Evanesca!" The snaked disintegrated and Draco watched as the boy he knew as Hans, cowered into Nathaniel. Nathaniel wrapped his arms around Luke and hugged the boy.

"Shhh, it's alright. Go on now. Draco isn't going to hurt me. We are just going to talk, that's all." Luke reluctantly got up and stared at his father, as he left the room. Draco sensed something very familiar behind those eyes. The way he looked at him gave him shivers.

"I'm sorry Hans. That was not meant for you by any means." The boy didn't look at him again and left the room.

"You saved my employee," Draco said.

"Is that a thank you?" Nathaniel said with a smirk.

"I…Yes…" Draco said hesitating.

"Your welcome. Brave boy you have there. He stepped in front of that snake like it was nothing." Draco thought it odd that he called him "his boy" but he had already admitted it was his employee so he ignored the inconsistency. Besides, it was clear that Hans had formed some kind of close relationship with Nathaniel.

"You're a parselmouth?"

"For many years now. I'd dare say, that your skills at the Dark Arts, pale in comparison to mine, for obvious reasons. My lighter magic is nearly nonexistent though. That is why I teach History of Magic."

"Why not teach Dark Arts at Coney Island?" Draco said in a snotty tone.

"Draco, neither of us has forgotten what happened the last time we saw each other."

"Your damn right!" Draco shot back with venom.

"I want to make amends. I want us to be brothers," Nathaniel said with a sincerity that Draco struggled to dismiss but couldn't for some reason.

"I think you stopped seeing the Healer way too soon, if you think that's ever going to happen."

"I haven't stopped seeing the Healers. It's an ongoing transformation. In fact they suggested that you and I come in for family counseling."

"Is that supposed to mean something to me Nathaniel?"

"When we spoke, before Lucius showed and the well and all of that, you offered to help me. You said you would be there for me."

"Yes, the well. The well that you tried to throw me down? Is that the well you are referring to? You are seriously delusional if you think any of what I said applies. What you did to my wife in the pond and in her mind, when you had the bloody amulet?"

"I was a monster. I have spent years trying to change though. I'm not asking for forgiveness, at least not right now. I just want a chance to prove to you that I can be a brother to you. Perhaps in time you can forgive me and we can start a new."

"What about all the murders! How are you fucking teaching here? Children! You're teaching children! What kind of fucked up country is this? Why would they let you teach for god sakes?"

"I've never murdered anyone in my life, except Elizabeta."

"The Aurors found their bodies Nathaniel. I don't know what kind of elfshit you're spewing out right now, but they found the bodies in shallow graves allover the property."

"Yes, Draco. I was raised by vampires. I took Veritserum at my hearing. The truth came out. I never murdered anyone but a vampiress, who was a mass murderer. Each time I would make friends with a lady friend or even a male friend, she would kill them. I did use the Wallacia stone on her victims, but only so I could block the visions of their torment from their minds, before they succumbed. She tred to close though…killing a witch that I had enamorate affections for, and then your wife showed up with Potter. Elizabeta was going to kill your wife first and then feast off the blood of the boy wizard for months, slowly draining his life. I had to think fast. I put Potter in the well to hide him, and then your wife…well…Once I entered her mind I knew who she was, and what I did after that in order to get back at you, I am not proud of." Draco paced the room in front of Nathaniel, who was still sitting in the corner of the room as to appear less intimidating. "Let's talk about the issue at hand though," Nathaniel finally said.

"I'm done talking. Stay away from my family and stay away from me," Draco said angrily.

"I know where you can find Luke."

.

.

Luke went back to the Dragon Witch. He brewed the invisible potion and waited. When it was done he guzzled it down and watched as his body disappeared. He rocked uncontrollably on the bed, tears rolling down his cheeks. He felt alone. Really alone. How could Draco treat his brother like that? Luke loved Scorpius. Sure, he annoyed the fuck out of him at times and generally hated the fact that he was this popular quidditch star, when he knew he was every bit as good as his older brother, but he loved him nonetheless. He would never hurt him. Not like Draco wanted to do to Nathaniel. If he could only talk to Scorpius, perhaps he would feel better.

Luke couldn't stop the tears as he ran through the lobby and out the doors. He knocked into an elderly witch on accident and she looked horrified that some invisible force had knocked her bags from her hands, as she fanned herself to keep from fainting at the oddity of it. He ran through the halls and combed the school for Scorpius. He needed his big brother. Finally, he spotted him leaving the Transfiguration classroom.

"Scorpius, psst. It's me, Luke," Luke said tugging on his robes.

"Luke? I can't see you." Scorpius said.

"Can you…can we…talk for a minute."

"We can talk as long as you like bro. I hate my next class and was going to cut it anyway."

Scorpius walked into an empty classroom, closing the door behind him and Luke followed.

"Scorpius, I'm not…What I mean to say is…I'm..Oh I dunno why I came." Scorpius reached out and found Luke's shoulder and held him in place so he couldn't leave.

"You missed me?" Scorpius said gently.

"I'm falling apart Scorpius." Luke began to cry again at that and Scorpius slinked an arm around Luke and pulled him in, next to him, as they sat side by side on a pair of desks.

"That's because you miss all of us. Mum and Dad and…me even. You're just a kid, like me. We still need our family Luke. I know I act all tough, but I don't have it all figured out either. I'm just as bloody fucked in the head as you." Luke laughed at that and Scorpius smiled, knowing that he was reaching his brother. He had thought about what he would say to Luke, should he show up and had decided that he wouldn't try to hold him down and force him to come back, but would try to talk to him. Scorpius too had issues. He had thought about running away after he was expelled and Hermione was at his throat for every insignificant thing. He sucked it up and went on with life and things did get better. He had a girlfriend he loved, his parents were acting much cooler these days, and even though he was still failing Potions, he was doing okay in his other classes. It wasn't perfect, but it was still good.

"I can't come back, Scorpius."

"Why not?"

"Because of what I've done to them. I can't look Mum in the face. It was hard enough looking Dad in the face."

"What do you mean looking Dad in the face? Did Dad talk to you too?" Luke ignored the question and pressed on to other matters.

"Did you know that Professor Masterson's real name is Nathaniel and that he's our Uncle?"

"What!?" Scorpius said looking like he'd been hit by a bludger that Luke knew that name.

"Did you ever hear of Nathaniel?" Luke asked and Scorpius paused, unsure how he should proceed. He decided to tell him the truth.

"Yeah, Luke. I knew about Nathaniel."

"How did you know? I'd never heard of him until recently.

"I was a baby when Nathaniel was around. He did some bad stuff to Mum and I was there one time. I had nightmares of Mum drowning in a lake and finally after having the same dream for a week straight, Dad told me why I was having the dreams. After that, the dreams went away. I hadn't thought about Nathaniel since."

"He seems really nice, like he's changed."

"Don't let Dad hear ya say that. He'd like to kill him."

"Yeah, he sicked a snake on him and it almost bit me, but Nathaniel is a parseltongue."

"What!? Fuck me! How is it that you are the one who is supposed to be lost, but I'm the one that _is _actually lost."

"Scorpius…How do I come home?" Scorpius leaned his head against Luke's and answered his little brother.

"You just have to suck it up and be a man, Luke. You have to take your punishment. Trust me though; everybody just wants to hug you to death. It must be because you're like the next Messiah or something, because I'm positive Dad would lock me in my room until I was twenty, if I had done what you did." Luke laughed again and Scorpius laughed with him. A comfortable silence fell over the brothers.

"I kissed Drew Weasley," Luke finally said.

"Yeah? Good for you dawg! Was it sick?"

"What do ya mean, sick?"

"You know...You've been out of circulation too long. You know, was it dope? Phat? Boss? Was it bloody good or not!" Scorpius chuckled.

"Yeah it was fucking awesome," Luke said with a dreamy look upon his face, although Scorpius, couldn't see it.

"So are you coming back or not? I'm fucking failing bloody Potions. The Professor is a right foul git, bloody Mr. Know It All, prick. I can't make a fucking Shrinking Potion to save my life. It kept turning orange and the Professor failed me." Luke was almost rolling on the floor laughing as both brothers laughed and horsed around in the empty classroom.

"That means the potion was poisonous, Scorpius. That's why he got so mad. I can brew it for you right quick, if ya want? Just stuff it into a vial and present it when you get to class. It will last for two days, before it turns orange and becomes toxic."

"Thanks bro, I really owe you."

"Yes, you do and it'll cost you a thousand galleons."

"For real?"

"Hell yes! I don't get paid until the end of the week and I'm broke. Dad cut me off, or something. The bank people are acting weird. I had to get a job."

"You have a job?" Scorpius couldn't believe it. They were rich, they didn't have to work.

"Come on, let's go make the potion before the class is in use by Professor Dickhead. I need some ingredients anyway."

.

.

"What do you mean you know where Luke is?" Draco yanked Nathaniel to his feet by his collar and held him close to his face. "What did you fucking do to my son!?"

"Me? I'm not the one who just called a snake on him. That was all you brother." Draco literally collapsed on the floor. He fell on his arse and just sat there, dumbfounded. Nathaniel sat down across from him and stared at his brother, waiting for the realization to sink in that Hans was Luke and Luke was Hans."

"Why didn't you tell me that was him? I could have snatched him and taken him home!"

"Think about what you just said. If I told you while he was here, then sure you could have grabbed him and made a mad dash for home, but it wouldn't fix Luke. Now you know who he is, yet he doesn't know that you know. Seems to me a better place to start mending fences." Draco thought about it and damnit, Nathaniel was right. As much as he hated that his wicked brother knew more about his own son and his thought process, then Draco himself did, he had to ask.

"What has he confided in you?"

"See this isn't so hard is it? You and I conversing, like two normal brothers concerned about their son and nephew's wellbeing. Come to counseling with me Draco. Bring Hermione too."

"Cut the shit and just tell me already, Nathaniel. I don't know what kind of sick and warped mind game you are trying to play with my family now, but I won't let you hurt Luke." Nathaniel grabbed Draco by the shoulders at that and shook him.

"NO GAMES, Draco! I want you to be my brother in the truest sense of the word. This is for real. I've changed. I'm willing to prove it to you, but can you please, please just let me in and at least consider for a moment that I'm being real?"

Feeling worn out, Draco sighed and let his guard down. "Can you just tell me what he told you? I love my son and I want to help him. If you know something, please just tell me."

"He's becoming a man and your wife still treats him like a boy." Draco looked up at Nathaniel and that cold Malfoy stare took over once again.

"How dare you comment on how my wife raises _our _son. She is a damn good mother!"

"Of course she is. I wasn't insulting Hermione."

"Don't say her name again. I don't want my wife's name rolling off your tongue, ever again!"

"All right, okay. I can see this is going to take more time and I'm prepared to do that, for as long as it takes to repair our relationship," Nathaniel said.

"So he left because of Hermione?" Draco finally asked after taking a breather and calming himself down once again.

"Not just Hermione. He says that you think he's soft. He mentioned that you never play quidditch with him, or that he is never asked."

"I just assumed he didn't want to play. I bought him a broom. Does he even fly it?" Draco wasn't really talking to Nathaniel as much as he was just thinking aloud. Nathaniel sensed that and therefore did not answer him, but just let Draco unload. "I suppose I could take him out. I think it's great that he likes quidditch and wants to play!"

"Maybe you could work with him on potions too. He's quite the Potion's Master, for real."

"You think I don't know that about my son? Potions was my favorite subject too."

"Did you consider maybe helping him with his invisibility potion? He's really stuck. I don't really know much about potions, but I told him that you do."

"I never got involved with his love of potions, because I am that good at potions. I didn't want to show him up or anything, make him doubt himself."

"Don't you get it? Luke has been compared to Hermione his whole life. Now that he's becoming a man, he wants to be like the man he looks up to…you, Draco. He needs to see how he is like you. I believe that is what this whole thing is about." Draco thought about it and he knew Nathaniel was right.

"So he made the invisibility potion, because that's how he feels. Invisible. I can't believe I didn't see this as the cry for help that it was." Draco bolted upright and dusted off his trousers. He turned to leave but then stopped and looked at Nathaniel.

"I don't know where we stand, and I can't think about it now, but thank you for calling that snake off my son. He could have died and it would have been all my fault. I hope he can forgive me." Nathaniel nodded and smiled and watched Draco leave.

.

.

Two hours later Draco found Hans standing at his post at the door of the Dragon Witch Resort and Spa. Draco had waited in anticipation for his son's shift to start. Hermione had taken the day off since the Malfoy's had arrived and she and Narcissa had were spending the day at the spa inside the hotel, getting their hair and nails done and catching up. She wanted to comb the streets for Luke instead, but Draco had talked her into a day of relaxation and primping instead. He knew he would tell Hermione this evening about Luke in order to ease her mind, but he feared she would want to go to him immediately and throw her arms around him, and Draco couldn't have that. He needed time to bond with Luke. He was torn on what to do. Since Draco was his employer, and had already taken an interest in Hans, he knew he could get away with getting close to Luke. If Hermione took a sudden interest in the boy, Luke would surely smell a rat, and might take off, and all hope of ever getting Luke to come home on his volition, would be dashed.

Draco approached his son who was back in his Han disguise. He had an idea and he hoped it would play out well for him and Luke as Father and son.

"Han's could you come with me please? I'd like to talk about what happened at school with Professor Masterson today." Luke gulped hard. He had thought about not coming back to work after the whole incident, but he needed the money for his potions, and he was curious to know whether or not, Nathaniel had dimed him out to Draco. It didn't seem that he did.

"Yes, Sir Mr. Malfoy," Luke said in character of Han. Draco smiled. He never knew his son was such a good actor. Draco felt he got that from him, as Hermione was a terrible liar. They didn't speak in the elevator and Draco noticed that Luke looked nervous. He observed the boy and now that he knew it was Luke behind the disguise, he didn't know how he hadn't seen it before. His eyes were the same, and he was the same height, and his hands were in every way, Draco's hands. When the elevator opened up, Draco stepped out and Luke followed. This was Draco's lab, which took up the entire basement of the building. Back when he built the place, he had considered getting back into Potions on a grander scale. He wanted to open up a pharmaceutical chain, but his work at the Ministry and his kids and all of it, became too cumbersome of a load to carry, so something had to go and unfortunately it was his dream of brewing the wizarding worlds greatest medicines and potions. He thought Luke would impressed with the lab. It was an all white room, with lab tables and cauldrons and vials and a fifty-foot wall, of every ingredient under the sun for brewing potions. He even had obscure items like dragon's teeth and horns, rare plants and flowers, some that only bloomed once a decade and even a vial full of unicorn hair. He watched, as Luke's eyes grew wide. He truly was like a kid in a candy store. Draco sat down at his desk and motioned for Luke to take a seat across from him. Draco casually lit up a cigarette.

"How are you doing in your Potions class at Westwitch?" He took a slow drag off the cigarette.

"I got an Outstanding last term." Luke reached for the pack of Marlboro Lights on Draco's desk and Draco stiffened. He had given Hans a cigarette the very first night he had met him. Oh, Hermione would Avada his arse if she ever found out. He watched as Luke lit up the cigarette.

"That's good to hear. You know, Hans, you probably shouldn't smoke at your age. For someone your age, it could stunt your growth. I wasn;t thinking when I gave you one the first time."

"I'm already as tall as you, I don't think that matters," Luke said with a smirk that was all too familiar to Draco. He really was witty and quick with the comebacks.

"True, however, I wasn't really talking about height. You want to please a woman someday right?"

"What do you mean? Are you saying that my willy won't grow…Oh!" Luke stamped the cigarette out in an ashtray and Draco too, put his out. He definitely had to quit smoking, sooner rather then later. That gave him an idea.

"So, normally I would ask my son Luke to help me with this potion that is troubling me. But, he still isn't home, much to our dismay and loss. I was hoping that perhaps, I needed a fresh, young perspective. Would you be interested in helping me?"

Luke leaned back in his chair and stretched his arms across the back of his chair and the chair next to him. Draco almost burst into laughter at seeing his son emulate him so flawlessly. Draco used this tactic in meetings all the time. It was a way to appear more confidant, and allowed him to successfully control the conversation, to steer it the way he wanted. Body language was so important in accomplishing ones goals in a negotiations type setting and Luke, like Draco, seemed to exude confidence naturally.

"Depends what the potion is I suppose," Luke finally replied after leaving Draco to stew and wonder.

"It's a potion to quit smoking. So far, I haven't had much luck. I want to quit you see, but it's hard," Draco lied. He had only just thought this idea up, and even though he was quite sure he could brew this particular potion on his own, he wanted Luke to do it with him. It would give them something enjoyable to do together, something they both liked.

"Sure, I'll brew it for you. Piece of cake."

"I was hoping we could work together, you and I. I'm a bit…" Draco paused searching for the best lie. "…protective over my potions, so I'd want to assist." Luke nodded as if he completely understood that frame of thinking.

"Right then. Let's get to it. Is this a good time, or do you wish me to man the door in the lobby?" Draco smiled. His plan was going to work.

"Follow me." They doned lab coats and rummaged through the potions shelves, each gathering the ingredients they thought they would need for the task at hand. When they were done, they both sat down next to each other and did a visual inventory of the others ingredients list.

"You have crushed peppermint leaves. I don't think that will be necessary," Luke said in a very serious tone, completely losing his German accent and unaware of it. Draco couldn't have been more pleased.

"Ah, but that is the finishing touch," Draco said. "It's for taste. People don't like to drink concoctions that taste like a worn out quidditch sock." Luke chuckled at the image he got in his mind.

"True. I hadn't thought about that."

"Yes, it's those finishing touches, taste and texture and color, that make or break a potion. You can add all the right ingredients and make a spectacular potion, but if you don't package it and market it to the consumer properly, then you may as well dump it down the sink."

"I hadn't thought of that. But, peppermint leaves isn't the right choice of ingredients." Draco looked stunned to hear his son say that. " Muggle Peppermint oil or even cinnamon, would work better. The leaves would make the texture lumpy and would color the potion green and I think this potion should be the color of…" Luke began to think and so did Draco.

"Sparkling blue sapphires," father and son said, at the exact same moment. Luke craned his neck in Draco's direction and Draco stared at Luke, bewildered. Both were quite shocked to have uttered the same words, verbatim.

"I think I'm going to like working with you. That's saying something too, because I never like working with partners," Luke said, reaching for something on the table where their ingredients lay spread out. Draco smelled smoke and turned to see Luke smoking again.

"I thought we talked about smoking and why it isn't good for someone your age?"

"How will I know if the potion we are making actually works, if I don't get addicted to the cigarettes just like you?" Draco rubbed his finger between his eyes, watching his young son, smoking muggle cigarettes. Of all the potions he had to choose, why did he choose this one? Outsmarted, by his thirteen-year-old son, who was smoking like a chimney, right in front of him. He needed help. He needed a way out of this, without letting Luke know that he was not Hans. Help arrived in the voice of an angel. His wife.

"There you are Dragon. So what do you think? I had to get away from your mother, so I came and found you. I love seeing you in the potions lab again! Reminds of Hogwarts and how sexy you looked in your robes, with a bubbling cauldron between us.Even if you were a complete arse back then." Hermione gushed and spun in circles, showing off her new hairdo. Draco knew that Hermione would never have revisited that particular memory of him, around either Luke, or Scorpius, and Draco thought Luke looked nervous, with Hermione's presence and by the comment she had just made about Draco being sexy.

"Your hair looks lovely Hermione. Never better," Draco said giving his wife a quick peck on the lips and running his hand through her hair. It was completely straight and really did accentuate her pretty face, though, Draco had grown fond of her bushy mane over the years. Hermione turned her attention now, to the strong smell of smoke that wafted in the air.

"Smoking? Hans isn't it? You are too young to smoke." Hermione reached for her wand and zapped the cigarette away. It disintegrated into thin air. She then, reached into her handbag and sprayed perfume into the air. Both Draco and Luke covered their noses.

Hermione to the rescue, Draco silently thought as he choked on the flowery aroma.

Review!?

Thanks to all the new reviewers and readers of the Broomsticks series! Wooohoooo!! I was also glad to see that. I will probably write Merlin's Coven chapter tomorrow morning so look for that update soon. Thanks to Starrynite45, Rygirl824, Dani, ucdevil, smurphy,eliza jane, Lux, paigey07,mrs. Malfoy, ladyvoldemort87,swfap88,jen hofflman,windskii,Natalia Potter,Litto Star, sexylala,AquarianDutchess, BabyDark,sidnerella, Violi,the fiutureMrsJohnnyDepp,Gigglegirl89,crissiicullen18,LoveDM, Wanna Bet on a Bear Hug, Ancient and Forever, and Mrs Hermione Jane Weasley!! You all are such GREAT reviewers!! Thank you so very much. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! I have some quidditch and some teen romance and some other stuff coming up in this story….and wow Christmas too! :P Christmas in July, gotta love it hehehehe


	12. Chances

**Broomsticks and The Big Apple**

**Chapter 12**

"_**With just five days 'till Christmas, my father gave to me, a Marlboro Light and a Firebolt for free."**_

It only took Draco and Luke an hour to finish the potion. They would have to check the final product tomorrow, after letting the potion sit for twenty four hours. This would insure that he and Luke had another afternoon of potions together. After that, he would play it by ear. But for tonight Draco had a different idea.

"So, nothing left to do with this potion. Thanks for helping me with it. You are quite talented."

"Thanks, Da-Mr. Malfoy." Luke almost slipped up and called him Dad now for the second time. "You were really good too." Draco wanted to reach out and hug his son, more than he ever had before. To just wrap his long arms around Luke and squeeze him, and tell him how proud he was of him, and how loved he was by his entire family, would be the best Christmas gift. The holidays were fast approaching, with only five days left, and Draco knew he had to find a way to bring his son home. Hermione would not make it through Christmas without Luke there to share in the festivities. Draco wouldn't either for that matter.

"The sentiment is appreciated. So, I was thinking….Nice night for some quidditch, wouldn't you say?"

"You're asking me?"

"Well Luke isn't here and Scorpius joined some band and is practicing in one of the hotel ballrooms. I haven't had the opportunity to play quidditch since I came to America. So are you game?"

"I have a bit of homework to do for school." Luke lied. He hadn't even been going to school and Draco knew it, though he didn't let on. Draco thought frantically how he could make Luke stay. He was about to suggest that they go watch Scorpius's band, just so they could hang out together. He couldn't bear to let Luke go. Not when he had just found him again.

Luke turned, before stepping into the elevator, "I don't have a broom though. I sold it to buy ingredients for a potion I was making." Luke clammed up as soon as he said that and watched Draco's face for signs of recognition. When he didn't see any, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Not a problem, we'll just buy one on the way. I want a new Firebolt anyway."

"Will it come out of my paycheck?"

"Don't worry about that. We can work something out."

With two new Firebolt's in hand Luke and Draco proceeded to Central Park. There in the middle of Central Park was a quidditch pitch. Nobody, but other witches and wizards could see the oval pitch, and oblivious muggles walked their dogs with their Starbuck's coffee's in their hands and their cell phones glued to their ears. Three other pairs of fathers and sons, out on broomstick, were working on the finer skills of quidditch together. He had no idea if Luke could play or not. He had made sure that the boy could fly, but it had been years since he had actually seen him fly and he couldn't ever remember seeing him play quidditch. He was slightly nervous for Luke. He would just go easy on him and then bolster his ego by complimenting him. Hans took off his jacket and tossed it in on one of the bleachers set up for spectators. Draco did the same and watched as Luke mounted his broom.

"So, what's your favorite ball?" Draco asked opening the Malfoy family quidditch case. It was a cherry wood trunk that was very old. On the outside of the trunk were carvings of all the Malfoy's who had played and exceeded at quidditch. Abraxas,Lucius,Draco and Scorpius's names were all carved by a knife in the trunk, as well as earlier generations of Malfoy men. Draco frowned when he realized that Luke's name wasn't on it and that it was a centerpiece on the mantle at home. Now he understood why Luke hurt over being left out of quidditch. How could he be so stupid?

"Let them all go and you'll find out," a snarky Luke replied. Luke shot into the air on his broom as Draco released the quaffle and then the snitch and finally the nasty bludger. Draco was right behind him as he sped through the crisp December night skies. Draco naturally went for the snitch. If this were Scorpius, he would be flying side by side with Draco. Only in the past year, did Scorpius actually exceed Draco in speed, but catching the elusive winged ball was still up for grabs. Luke trailed Draco, so Draco slowed down. He didn't want to beat him right out of the starting gate. He wanted Luke's confidence to grow. They played at this for a half an hour and Draco was having fun with his youngest son, but he clearly was not quite as good as he saw himself. Still, he was plenty good enough to enjoy the game with he and Scorpius on weekends. It would be great to have both of his sons out on the pitch with him. Luke suddenly pulled up on the broom and Draco quickly spun around and pulled up next to him.

"Can we try something else?" Luke asked.

"Uhh, sure. What did you have in mind?" Draco asked with a quizzical expression.

"I'm not a Seeker. I'm a beater," Luke replied.

"Yeah?" Draco said trying not to sound surprised. Every Malfoy for fifty years had played the esteemed position of Seeker. Tall, string bean, Luke was a beater? Draco hated to say it to himself, but he doubted it could be true, yet he nodded.

"Tell ya what Hans. I'll play chaser and you can whack a few bludgers at me while I try to score." And so that is exactly what they did, until a red faced and sweaty wizard who was struggling to stay on his broom, whilst smacking the quaffle through the goal posts from only twenty feet back and missing time and time again, shouted and cursed at them.

"Go to the other end of the pitch. I was here first, stupid Brits! Go back home!" Draco ignored him the first time, as Luke was waiting impatiently for Draco to charge towards the goal. The man continued to harass Draco and he was beginning to get pissed.

"Give it up already! You need a bloomin' tree to carry the weight of your fat arse alone. old man. Either shut up or get off the pitch and let us play." The man cursed back and refused to leave. The other father/son combinations had left after the radish-faced man, drove them off the pitch too. Draco wasn't about to be driven away. This night was too important for him and Luke to bond. Luke was on the other side of the pitch waiting with a bored look on his face, when suddenly, Draco witnessed his son take aim at a passing bludger and whack the hard ball. It whizzed over Draco's head with immeasurable force and Draco spun his broom around, just in time to see the bludger smack right into the annoying man's broom. He fell a good ten feet to the ground, where his pride was severely damaged. Draco flew to his son and gave him a high five.

"That was a really long shot. Impressive. Let's see if you can do it again shall we. I don't think you can?" Draco said joking with Luke. Luke didn't take it as a joke though and he had an intense look on his face, as he accepted Draco's challenge. Draco found the quaffle and tucked it under his arm. He attempted his maneuver towards the goal.

_SMACK_

Within only a second, Luke had smacked one at Draco. It hit him in the stomach and Draco doubled over for a moment.

_THWAP_

The next one hit him in the shoulder.

_CRACK_

The last one hit Draco's broom and broke it clean in half. Luke's accuracy was astounding. His force was extreme and his speed was unparalleled. Luke _was_ a beater, no question about it, and a damn good one. Draco suddenly realized that he was hanging from half of a broomstick that was beginning to spin on its own, after being severed from its other half. He hated when this happened. He was going to ralph allover the place once he finally landed. Draco somehow landed the broom and then stumbled on the grass of the quidditch pitch, dizzy and sick to his stomach. He lay on the grass feeling queasy, when he spotted Luke descending in the air above him.

"Da-…er…Mr. Malfoy, I mean. Are you alright? I didn't mean to do that." Draco broke into a fit of laughter.

"You broke the bloody broom. Do you know how awesome that is Luke! Draco was dizzy and excited and so very, very proud of his son, that he didn't care that his son had demolished a brand new Firebolt, or that he had dangled precariously in the wind and nearly fallen and was now feeling extremely sick. He slipped up though and called his son Luke and Luke was not laughing.

"What did you call me?" Luke said with a more serious expression then Draco had ever seen. He tried to cover his tracks but it was too late.

"Han's. I'm so dizzy, what did I say?"

"You called me Luke. How long have you known? Nathaniel…he told you, didn't he?!" Luke shouted at Draco who had sat up regaining some of his equilibrium. Luke stormed off the field. Draco staggered to his feet and took chase after him.

"I love you Luke. You're a natural at quidditch. I'm so sorry I never took you out to play. Please, come home. We all miss you so very much." Draco plead with Luke.

"The potions…was that a big act too? I don't need your pity!" Luke jumped on his broom and took flight, whispering the magic password as Hans disguise fell off. Draco was left standing by the bleachers, with no way of catching his son, his broom, broken into two pieces, in the middle of the quidditch pitch.

"Mother fucker, bloody hell!" Draco screamed in anger and frustration. He jogged back to the hotel and threw the door open that was Hans room, but Luke was not there. He knew that combing the streets of The Strip was futile, for Luke would not be found until he was ready. Draco feared that he might have pushed his son even farther away from him now. What if he left the wizarding neighborhood, or the city itself. What if he really ran away? Draco had no idea how far he had pushed Luke. He reluctantly went home with his head held low. Telling Hermione about his fortune in finding Luke and then his misfortune at losing him, was not the highlight of his holiday season.

_**With just four days 'till Christmas, my girlfriend gave to me, a blowjob for Hermione to walk in and see!**_

"Where are your parents?"

"My Mum stayed after at school. She's trying to busy herself, after Dad's major fuck up with Luke last night. They got in a fight again. Dad's at the Ministry, something about Damien Stratton's father causing trouble and trying to have Dad thrown off the council. My grandparents are shopping…and trust me, when Grandma Malfoy shops, she shops! She'll probably get you something strange for Christmas, but Mum says we should just smile and say thank you."

"Can you play something for me? It's exciting when you play your guitar," Persephone blushed as she sat at the edge of Scorpius's bed. At hearing her, he reached for the guitar and began to play. She leaned in closer, when Scorpius began to sing a familiar rock song. called Plush by an American wizarding band called Stone Temple Pilots. When the song finished, Persephone joined Scorpius in the recliner chair in his extra large bedroom. Hi room was decorated with quidditch posters and rock bands, both muggle and wizard types, and a life size picture of Jessica Alba. It was a normal teenage boy;s room, and even though Persephone didn't care for the scantily clad picture of Jessica Alba staring at her, she didn't gripe about it, because she had one the same size of Eminem on her wall.

"Did you like that babe?" Scorpius said blushing. He had never sung before in front of anyone, but she inspired him. With not a stitch of makeup, she was still the most beautiful girl he'd ever lain eyes on. Her pouty lips and olive skin and her elongated and sophisticated neck that he just wanted to suck on forever clouded his head with desire. She was everything to him and he had found it increasingly hard to think of anything else. Persephone would wad paper up and hit him in the face with it, when she caught him staring at her from behind the magical reference books she loved to read. You're really good. You should sing in the band. I bet you could be more famous then Slim Shady himself!" Scorpius laughed hard at that.

"You like Eminem?" Persephone blushed and nodded. "Did you start liking Eminem before, or after you met me?"

"After I met you, why?" Scorpius laughed even harder now and Persephone looked like she was becoming perturbed, by the way she scowled.

"You like him because he reminds you of me."

"Are you a Seer now Scorpius Malfoy? That's insanely ridiculous!"

"Is it? Are you sure? Blond hair and bad boy image."

"Whatever Scorpius," Persephone mouthed the words 'shit' and then proceeded to change the subject. "So the band…Are you serious about it?"

"Yes. No. I mean, maybe. Dad and Mum say it isn't a career. I have to do something respectable, that helps others. Because we have money, we are supposed to help those that are less fortunate. We should use our wealth and name to change things for the better. That's what Mum says anyways."

"You say that, like you're better then the rest of us."

"I didn't mean it that way. Look Persephone…I fuck up a lot okay. I don't always say the right thing at the right time."

"I'm sorry, that was mean of me. You can't help it that you are rich and devastatingly handsome and an athlete and a musician with a girlfriend, whose face looks like a cross between manure and vomit."

"What? Don't talk that way about my girlfriend, ever again. She's hot."

"Damien Stratton says I look like that. Serena says I have horse hair."

"Serena _does_ have horse hair. You have,…unicorn hair," Scorpius laughed and Persephone giggled at the stupidity of the conversation.

"Come here Seph, Saph,Sapphire," Scorpius said, finally settling on a pet name. He set his guitar down and held his arms open, leaning back in the recliner.

"Why should I?" Persephone murmured with a coy grin.

"Because, I have to tell you a secret."

"Tell me from there," she said laying a hand on her hip and raising an eyebrow.

"Can't. It's a magic secret. I can only tell you when you are in my arms."

"Okay, now you have me intrigued, Scorpius Malfoy." Persephone giggled and pounced on his lap, her legs astride him. He captured her lips with his own and Persephone moaned softly into his mouth. She opened her mouth to receive his deepening kiss. She pulled away, out of breath, after their kiss lingered for several minutes.

"So what's the big secret, Scorpius?" He devoured her with his eyes. He felt drunk in love at that moment and he wanted to tell her.

"Are you really ready to hear my secret? It's pretty big?" Persephone swallowed hard and then nodded. "You better kiss me again. I think I need a little more prodding." Normally she would smack him in the arm and insult him in some cruel and witty way as a joke and then Scorpius would return the favor, but on this night she really wanted to hear his secret….because she had one of her own. She sucked on his pink, warm lips, her hands stroking his soft and perfect blond hair. He was the hottest guy she'd ever seen.

"I'm being serious tonight. No jokes, okay? With school letting out for the holidays and all the trouble with Luke and my grandparents being here, I doubt we will get any alone time together, so I want this night to be special."

"Wow, you really do have something important to say, don't you? I know I kid a lot, but Scorpius, these weeks with you…They have been nothing short of magic. I…" Scorpius put his finger to her lips to quiet her. His hands were so strong and masculine and he wore an emerald encrusted and black onyx ring on his finger, with a crest and a diamond M for Malfoy, in the middle of the family heirloom, on his ring finger. He was perfect. The way his ripped abs, poked through his partially unbuttoned shirt and his toned, hard chest and his eyes…she could get lost in his smoldering eyes.

"Persephone…I'm in love with you. I wasn't sure before, but now…I know it. I love you."

"Scorpius, you are just the sweetest boy."

"Does that mean you love me too? 'Cause you're supposed to say it back to me, I think," Scorpius smirked. Instead of returning the sentiments, Persephone decided to show him instead. She was wearing a light pink, collared shirt that she began to unbutton. Scorpius watched with anticipation. He had wanked, many times, thinking about what her breasts looked like and now, as she looked at him with lust filled eyes, it took everything inside of him not to tear the clothing from her body and take her completely, like he wanted to do. He promised her he wouldn't push for sex though, until she was ready and now his wait was beginning to pay off. She let the shirt fall down her shoulders, exposing her slightly padded, white bra. Scorpius let his hands roam up her sides, the feel of her skin under his touch giving him an instant erection. He knew Persephone felt it too, by the way she wriggled in his lap, trying to get comfortable, despite the wood that was pressing against her groin. She blushed when Scorpius reached around her back to unclasp her bra.

"Scorpius?" Persephone said and he stopped, with only one hook of the garment left to undo.

"You want me to stop? Because I will if you want to."

"No…I'm just nervous." Scorpius unhooked the bra completely and slowly moved the straps down her shoulders and arm. His fingers danced across her body and Persephone felt a rush of adrenalin sweep over herself. He leaned in and kissed her shoulder, and then her neck. He dropped the bra on the floor by the recliner. The first hand that touched her breast, softly squeezing her mound, caused Persephone to freeze. When his second hand massaged her other breast, she pulled away.

"I'm not going to hurt you babe. Do you want me to stop?" He lifted her shirt back up around her shoulders, but Persephone pushed it back down.

"Scorpius Malfoy...I love you too. I'm so in love with you. I knew you were the one, the first time I saw you outside the quidditch shop. Make love to me?" Scorpius insides melted. He didn't have to coax her with lies or bribes or promises or anything. She was willingly giving her heart and her body to him.

"You are rocking my world right now. You know that?" With the impatience of a teen boy, he lifted her into his strong arms and laid her tenderly on the bed. He climbed in next to her and bent his head to take her breasts into his mouth. Her nipples were soft and warm and he rolled each one in his mouth, caressing it with his tongue. He had never wanted anything as bad as he did the girl that writhed underneath him. Persephone pulled his head up and then her fingers explored his body too. She unbuttoned the only two buttons on his shirt and then slid his shirt off, her mouth now kissing his chest and taking his tiny hard nip into her mouth. Scorpius shivered at the sensations. His hand stroked up her thigh while she indulged her lips on his manly chest. He found her cotton panties and slipped his hand underneath them. Her body was hot and moist and he stroked the soft pubic hair, wondering what it would be like to taste her down there. He knew he wanted to, but didn't know if she would let him or if she was really ready, despite what she asked him to do to her.

"I want you to enjoy this, so if I do something you don't like, please tell me." Persephone nodded as her hand stroked his belly. Scorpius's breath hitched in his throat and he sucked in deeply. He was extremely ticklish and he let out a small laugh. She smiled up at him, and then her head fell back as Scorpius stroked her hooded nub. Her legs trembled and writhed and then in a surprise action, Scorpius felt a hand dart down his pants and underwear. Her fingers held him loosely at first but as his hand moved in her nether region, Persephone's grip intensified. An uncontrollable moan escaped his lips with the tightening of her grip on him.

"Oh baby, yeah… that feels so good," Scorpius groaned as her hand began to stroke him. Her hands were so small and soft and she moved with purposeful ambition, rubbing his entire length so satisfyingly. His fingers explored her and her wetness engulfed his hand as she grew close to her climax.

"Do you want to go all the way?" Scorpius asked. He was fine with whatever her answer. Just being able to touch the girl that he loved in such a loving manner was fine. He could do this forever, it felt so good pleasuring each other. It was different then the time with Serena. The sensations were not nearly as strong that time, and he figured it had to be because he and Persephone loved each other.

"I don't know Scorpius. I do, yes, I do want you to make love to me. I…it's just.." Persephone wasn't ready and he knew it. He wouldn't allow intercourse to ruin their relationship, so he whispered in her ear that they should wait and he watched a sense of relief wash over her. She rolled over though and whispered something in his ear and Scorpius looked at her in startled shock.

"You don't have to do that for me. I'm not mad Persephone. I would be happy just kissing you, but to answer your question…I've thought about it too." He couldn't; believe that she wanted to do _THAT._ This was not the bookish girl everyone else knew. She flipped around on the bed, both lying on their sides and then he felt moist lips around his cock. His sights however, were set on another set of lips. He parted her legs and allowed his fingers to explore her once again. He dipped his tongue inside her wet slit. She tasted so sweet, like precious nectar from the ripest peach, juicy and tantalizing. If anyone would have told him that when he woke up this morning, he would be licking his girlfriends most private of privates while she sucked on his…He would have accused them of being a liar. Her arms were wrapped around his strong thighs as she bobbed her head over him. Scorpius was moaning into her wetness, unable to control himself as he flicked his tongue over her and sucked at her cherry. A gush of creamy wetness and Persephone was coming. Her sucking intensified and with the tightness of her mouth around him, he felt himself about to climax too. He trembled and shook and before he had the chance to warn his beautiful Persephone, he shot his fluids into her mouth. She gagged a little but then adjusted and continued sucking him off until he was spent. He lapped at her sweetness and then both of them rolled over, exhausted, their bodies still tangled up together.

"Scorpius, you aren't going to believe this!" Hermione burst through the door. Scorpius reached for the cover and flung it over the both of them. Hermione almost fainted when she saw what she saw, but she closed the door immediately, excusing herself from the room.

"Get dressed now young man! And you too young lady!" Hermione ran to the bathroom and splashed cold water over her face. Did she really see what she just saw? She splashed more cold water over her face and wished it were a bad dream. Did she really just see her son and his girlfriend in the act of "69"? She somehow wondered if when Draco had "the talk" with Scorpius two years ago when they were still back in England, if he had said the wrong things. That had to be it. Draco loved doing that particular position, so maybe he didn't explain that teenagers don't do 69! Hermione laughed aloud at the absurdity of her thoughts. Who doesn't like 69? She certainly loved having it with Draco. She heard the door close and she ran into the living room, hoping to hell it was Draco and not his parents back from shopping.

"Draco?" she called and Draco turned around, laying a hand on the door handle of the penthouse, intent on heading back down to the lobby. He had a very bad day at work. He and Stratton had been in mediation all day long over a proposed bill of Draco's that would abolish slavery of squibs. Stratton was using this as leverage over Draco's head and the two had almost come to blows during a Wizengamot session. Now, the second he stepped through the door, Hermione was charging at him, no doubt over losing Luke again. She was angry that he didn't tell her about finding him the second that he did so, claiming that she would have sent her patronus to Draco immediately, had she been the one to find Luke and not him. He hadn't even gotten to the part about Nathaniel, before Hermione slammed the bathroom door and took a long hot bath. By that time Draco was asleep, or at least he pretended to be asleep. He was really worrying about their son and how bad he had fucked everything up.

"Draco stop! Baby, I'm sorry about last night. I understand why you did it and I believe you, that you intended to tell me. I'm not mad at you. In fact, I think you probably made an impact on Luke. It's just going to take time for him to find himself and like it or not we are forced to endure it. That frustrates and saddens me, but it isn't your fault at all. You have been nothing but a wonderful father and husband to me and I love you dearly, so please, please Draco, don't leave." Hermione held his freehand in hers and then lifted it to her lips and kissed his fingers softly. He closed the door and turned around; taking Hermione into is arms and hugging her tightly. With her hand in his, he guided them towards the bedroom. All he wanted to do was get naked and hold his wife and possibly make love, but this time, the holding part was far more important. Hermione was the only one who could take a broken Draco and make him feel whole again. She could mend even his darkest of moods and he wanted her. Selfish or not, he needed her.

"Wait, Draco. I…I don't know how to say this. I caught Scorpius and Persephone engaging in oral sex. They were doing sixty-nine Draco! They will be out in a minute and I need you here with me while I talk to them."

"What!?"

"We're in love Mum, Dad. I want o marry her," Scorpius said. The pair were holding hands and Persephone was now wearing Scorpius's ring around her neck on a necklace.

Hermione fainted, smacking her head on the floor , her legs sprawled out in an unflattering position, considering she was wearing a skirt. At that, both Scorpius and Persephone looked at each other with scared expressions.

"Come on Sapphire, I'll walk you home. Maybe your parents will take it better then my Mum." Scorpius threw the door to the penthouse open.

"Hold it right there, Scorpius!" Draco loomed and in his fury, the door slammed shut of its own volition, rattling so loudly, Scorpius thought it might fall off its hinges. He turned and Draco's eyes were silver slits.

Review!?

For anyone thrown for a loop in the last update of Merlin's Coven, let me just say that the answers are coming in the next chapter hehehehe.


	13. Motherly Love

Broomsticks and The Big Apple

Chapter 13

(difficult scene in this chapter but it will be okay)

"Sit down, both of you!" An authoritative Draco said to Scorpius and Persephone. He picked Hermione up and laid her tenderly on the couch where he dabbed her face with a cool, wet towel. Draco scrawled a letter to Persephone's parents and gave it to his owl to deliver. What they got back was a howler, telling Persephone to stay where she was, that they would be arriving shortly. This gave Draco and Hermione a few moments alone with the pair, and they intended to make the most of it.

"What is this about sixty-nine and getting married Scorpius?" Draco said in as calm a voice as he could muster.

"Married? What happened?" Hermione said dabbing the cool cloth on her face again. Draco clasped his hand in Hermione's and addressed the nervous teens, who were looking anywhere but at Draco and Hermione.

"After you walked in on us, while we were getting dressed, we realized that we weren't ashamed of what we had been caught doing." Scorpius looked to Persephone to corroborate his statement and she nodded in agreement. "I mean, we didn't like getting caught, but we aren't sorry or ashamed that we did it, because we love each other Mum. That's when I asked her to marry me. If we were married, then nobody could tell us that making love is wrong." Draco looked at Hermione and he could see his wife boiling just under the surface.

"Scorpius you are fifteen! You can't get married. Now, I understand first love, hormones, and all of that, but you just can't push girls to do things like this! She's innocent and you have to treat her like a precious flower," Hermione said smiling at Persephone. She really liked the girl and she was sure that her son orchestrated the sex they were having. She knew Draco was a bit of a Dom (to put it mildly) and that he liked to control their love making, and while Hermione reveled in that aspect of her marriage, she didn't want Persephone to be subjected to her oldest son's kinks.

"Mrs. Malfoy…It was my idea," Persephone said blushing a deep shade of rose. Hermione's mouth fell open and Draco nudged her.

"There is nothing wrong with what you were doing. Your mother and I have a satisfying and full sexual relationship in our marriage."

"Draco!" Hermione said and it was now her turn to nudge him.

"What? You think Scorpius and Luke don't know?" He shot Hermione and incredulous gaze. "But your mother is right. You're too young to marry. You have to finish school first. Let the relationship blossom. Get to know one another better first, then marriage can come later ."

"Oh, please Dad. You and Mum got married on a whim and look how happy you both are together. We love each other and we want to get married. We want to make love and we both want to wait for marriage before taking that step…and since we don't want wait to make love, then we want to get married."

"Do you hear what you just said? You want to get married so you can have sex," Hermione pointed out.

"No." Scorpius argued.

"Yes Scorpius! You just said it."

"That's not what I meant. We want to make love together as man and wife. There's a difference." Popping sounds startled the four, but none more then Persephone, who looked scared when she saw her mother and step father.

"What's the meaning of this?" Dale Peppercorn said waving the letter from Draco in his hands.

"Why don't the two of you have a seat. I apologize for meeting this way. Can I get you a drink?" Hermione said jumping to her feet and playing the dutiful host.

"Fracka Black, nice to meet you." Draco chuckled under his breath at the name of his distant cousin. She extended her hand to Hermione and smiled. So this was Sirius Black's daughter. She kept the name of Black, which means that she did not marry Serena and Persephone's father. Draco was sizing up the parents of his son's girlfriend, like he did with every new business contact. The mother looked passive, almost hippy-ish, while the father looked closed off and rigid. He immediately knew that the problem was going to be Dale, not Fracka.

"Mum, before you say anything I just want you to know that I love Scorpius with all of my heart and I want…we want.." she held Scorpius's hand tightly, "To be married right away. I will still finish school, but I want to move out and in with him." Hermione was serving drinks to the guests and she couldn't help but feel a welling inside her heart, when she thought of her little boy experiencing his first love. Of course they were too young, but perhaps after they graduate, if they were still together, Persephone would make an honest man out of her son. Grandkids swam through her mind before she was brought back to reality.

"You little tart! How dare you let this perverted little punk touch you! He isn't even American! You disgust me Persephone! And here I thought it was your sister that was the little whore."

"Excuse me? You will not speak in that manner in my house!" Hermione said pointing a finger in Persephone's, stepfather's face. Draco held his wife back, but Hermione was fuming mad.

"I understand that you're angry. I'm a father myself, so I do understand, but he kids are in love. Perhaps you could try to understand where they're coming from? Weren't you ever young and in love?" Draco tried to sooth the situation. Fracka was standing quietly letting Dale handle the situation.

"Is that what you fucking poms in Britain are calling it? Your son raped my daughter, so far as I'm concerned!" Scorpius stood up, balling up a fist, when Draco stood in front of him.

"You fucking moron! There is nothing wrong with loving each other and wanting that love to translate into the physical realm of love. Maybe you can't get it up, I dunno, but I won't let you tarnish my son's name. They fell in love and had oral sex, big fucking deal! It's the marriage part that has me worried. Should we try once again to sit down and talk to the kids in a civilized manner? Or do you intend to insult my son, family and heritage again? Because I'll throw you out on your Yankee keister!" Draco stood in the man's face, so close his nose was almost touching his. If he made one move, Draco was going to lay him out on the floor.

"Persephone will be going to live with my sister. If your son knows what's good for him, he will stay away from the likes of my family. Persephone, Fracka? Let's go!"

"No! Mr. Malfoy, please don't make me go. He isn't a nice person. He beats my mother and he yells at us and calls us horrible names. Please, I don't want to leave with him." Fracka was crying and apologizing to Persephone. Hermione hugged Persephone's mother, while Persephone stood behind Scorpius.

"Remember the time you got a bad grade in Charms Persephone? That was nothing compared to what you are going to get this time!"

"Dad, I'll kill him if he lays one finger on Persephone!" Scorpius stepped from behind Draco.

"No, you won't son. Because I'm going to teach him a lesson right now!" Draco swung his fist but was stopped when he heard the curse from his wife.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione said, wand pointing at Dale. His body became even more rigid then it already was and he fell against the marble floor with a resounding thud that echoed throughout the penthouse. Hermione's expression was wild one second and then completely normal again in the very next second.

"Now, Ms. Black, shall we sit down and discuss this like rational adults, without your husband's interference?" Hermione said as if nothing had happened and Draco laughed so loudly, doubling over and then Scorpius and Persephone were laughing and finally Fracka Black giggled under her breath.

"I'm sorry. One of the Foreign Ministers proposed some absurd law, freeing the squibs from forced and menial labor. Until the bill is shot down, the WWWA closed our business and Dale isn't taking it too well." Draco scratched his head, feeling a sudden sinking feeling. He had proposed the law to free the squibs. Squibs, or those born in magical families without magical abilities, were forced into janitorial jobs and other forms of menial labor. The hours were long, the pay poor and the conditions by which they worked under, were usually not fit for a dog let alone a human being. Draco had proposed this bill, with support from the Australian and Canadian Minister's after receiving an onslaught of owls from squibs working in conditions that were undesirable or even detrimental to their health in some cases. The letter that broke the camels back so to speak, was from a seventeen year old girl who knew of Draco's reputation and record in Human Rights. She spoke of her hardships, working as a sex slave for a prominent Pureblood family. The job description she listed made Draco's stomach turn and right then and there, he wrote the bill to free the squibs. The Squib Shops were a dime a dozen. A person could literally walk into a store and order a squib, then pay for them and leave. Of course the squibs were paid, but Draco knew that it was just a clever way of exploiting the lowly and frowned upon, squibs. It was disguised slavery and it had to stop. Draco would not rest until the squibs were freed from their bondage.

As he listened to Fracka, he knew without a doubt that Dale Peppercorn ran a squib shop, probably in the red light district, which is where most of these unsavory shops were located.

"Hermione, I think we're done here. That absurd law you spoke of, was proposed by me, and I will not rest until it IS passed into law! Your husband is a slave trader. Persephone, I'm sorry but selling squibs is wrong." Draco was enraged and a little disgusted that one of the so called slave traders was laying on his floor, petrified like a block of wood.

"You are that Minister? I see. Well, I do apologize if I insulted you. Please though…Let the boy marry Persephone," Fracka said and Hermione slammed her teacup down on the saucer.

"What did you say? You approve of your daughter marrying my son?"

"I don't have the best marriage and Persephone is such a wonderful daughter. I want more for her. You all have a most beautiful home. You have nice things and good jobs. I want that for my daughter. I want that for both my daughters! Persephone you may marry Scorpius." Persephone smiled and leaned into Scorpius who was now lost in his girlfriend's eyes. It was clear the two were head over heels in love.

"Ms. Black. Wealth is not the only means of finding happiness. I feel insulted that you view my son only as good as his weight in galleons," Draco replied flatly.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do love Scorpius with all that I am," Persephone piped in.

"Father, I can work for you. I can earn the money to take care of Persephone, she won't be a burden on you or mother."

"I can't believe I'm having this conversation! What will you do Scorpius? How will you take care of her? You haven't finished school and your grades are not what they should be."

"Quidditch, Dad. I'll play quidditch. I tried out for the Park Avenue Poltergeists quidditch team. I'm sure I'll make it. Nobody came close to beating me in tryouts." Hermione cleared her throat at that but Draco ignored her.

"Scorpius, you are fifteen. None of the Professional American quidditch teams are going to take you on. Perhaps when you're older. Now, you need to let go of this ridiculous idea of marrying your girlfriend. Teens fall in love everyday and its awesome Scorpius, I know, but you can't just get married. It doesn't work that way son."

"Draco…" Hermione said dryly.

"I will help you and your mother though," Draco said directing his attention to Fracka and Persephone. "I will help you get on your feet, and away from him," Draco said turning his nose up at the man named Dale Peppercorn who laid still on the floor at his feet. "A man should never treat a woman as terribly as he treats the both of you. I can give you a room here at the hotel for as long as you need it, if you will leave this man. He's a real arse."

"Draco…" Hermione said again.

"I really like you Persephone, and I hope one day that you and Scorpius will marry, but finish school and take your time."

"Draco!" Hermione finally tossed a rolled up piece of parchment at her husband and it hit him in the chin.

"This is what I was coming into Scorpius's bedroom to tell him! Do you want to tell him or should I?" Draco unrolled the parchment and read. His hands were shaking as he read the letter. Scorpius was leaning forward eagerly now.

"It's from the Poltergeist's isn't it! Mum?" Scorpius leaped from his seat. Hermione nodded, hiding a small smile.

"Dad? Did I make it or not?" Draco let the letter fall from his grasp, as it wafted through the air, finally landing on the floor next to his chair.

"I don't believe it. You are now the starting Seeker for the Park Avenue Poltergeists. Did you lie about your age, Scorpius?" Draco couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that his fifteen year old son was offered a spot on one of the best quidditch teams on the eastern seaboard.

"No, I didn't lie. They scouted me at my last game. The coach told me to come down, try out, and even let me cut Potions to go. Persephone, do you know what this means?" Persephone was holding both of his hands. He brought her hands to his lips and kissed them allover, nibbling at her fingertips and rubbing her fingers against his face. "I love you so much baby! We can get married and I can take care of you while you finish school. I'm going to be making a lot of money. I won't even need my Dad's money!"

.

.

Luke hid in the back of the Joke Shop amidst the garbage dumpsters and old cardboard boxes. He made a bed out of a box and a dirty blanket that he found at the top of the trash heap. He curled up, alone in the cold December night and wept. He didn't want his mother and father to pity him. He didn't want to be some noble charity case, just another of Hermione and Draco's good deeds to the unfortunate. All of it was a lie. Making the potion with his father and quidditch. A rat crawled over Luke, but he remained still. He belonged here with the rats. He could never go home now. He would have to return to Westwitch again in the morning and start the invisibility potion allover again.

"_**With just three days 'till Christmas, Hermione had a row, and Nathaniel prevented the final death blow."**_

"I'm sorry, but Damien is failing. He just doesn't have the aptitude for Arithmancy. Now, sir, if you will please leave my classroom. I have already spoken to the Headmaster and your son is being moved out of my class after Christmas."

"You little bitch. This is all because of the feud I have with your husband at the Ministry, isn't it?" Charles Stratton said, moving on Hermione. Hermione backed up against the blackboard and pulled her wand out, when she felt threatened by the handsome, but conceited wizard.

"I came in during the Christmas break because you requested a conference about your son's performance in my class. I gave you the facts. His quiz grades, combined with homework,classwork and tests give him a failing grade. He would be best served by enrolling in a class that is more to his speed and liking.

"And what speed is that? Squib speed, maybe?" Hermione understood the disguised reference. That was Stratton's way of intimidating Draco, as he knew it would get back to him.

"Sir, your son is out of my class. If you don't back off from me, I will make you back up and you won't like the means by which I accomplish that." Charles Stratton grabbed Hermione's wand and chucked it across the room. His enormous hands were on her throat now as he pushed her body hard against the blackboard. Hermione had posted final grades for the semester on the board, a practice that most Professors used in order to let students know before the final grades were sent to their parents via owl, what grade they had received. Damien Stratton, had failed, and his name was posted for all to see on the blackboard.

"I think I just found the perfect use for that dreadful and bushy hair of yours Miss Malfoy." Damien Stratton's father, with his hands still gripping her neck, swished her head around against the blackboard, erasing his son's name from the blackboard, and a few other students names in the process. Hermione choked and gasped and pain ricocheted through her head as he dragged her along the hard blackboard. Dust from the chalk, fell in her hair and eyes and covered her clothes. His grip intensified and Hermione struggled. She kneed him in the groin and he released her, her body falling to the floor. She clutched at her throat trying to take a breath, but her deep gasps were met with pain. It felt like one of her vocal chords was crushed and she started to panic as she crawled on all fours to get away from the psychopath. She felt his hands on her ankles now and then she was sliding on the floor, backwards on her stomach.

"Ple-e-a-a-s-s-e," Hermione said with a gravelly voice as she struggled to breathe. She felt her skirt being ripped from her body, and then he was between her legs. She struggled again. She would die before being raped. He struck her on the side of the face and she heard a crack. The crack was followed by stabbing pain in her jaw. She whimpered, still unable to catch her breath and now reeling from the intense pain. Her panties were torn away as she lay on a heap on the floor, with Charles Stratton unbuckling his pants.

"Tell your husband that this is what I do to squibs. Since I can't fuck my squib anymore, I guess I'll have to settle for a mudblood like yourself. You won't tell anyone about this, will you Mrs. Malfoy? Not your husband and not the Aurors. Right?"

"Fuck you," Hermione mouthed, her voice gone now.

"I'm going to fuck you and if you breathe a word of who did this to you, I'll kill your star quidditch player of a son. Damien would like that. Now, you are going to take my big cock like a good girl and then you will keep quiet. Are you going to keep quiet Mrs. Malfoy?" Hermione ignored him. His weight was crushing her now as he laid his hard body down over hers.

"Are you wet for me Professor Malfoy? I like my squibs wet." Hermione cried out but no sounds would come out. She was going to be raped by this prick and there was nothing she could do. She could see her wand several feet away and she tried in vain to call it to her with her mind, but it was of no use. It lay on the floor like a worthless stick. She closed her eyes and succumbed to the pain. His cock was against her bare leg now and he was stroking himself, no doubt to make himself hard so he could penetrate her. Hermione wished for death right at that moment.

"Avada Kedavra!" Hermione heard the killing curse and she saw the green light over her head and then she felt all of his weight over top of her. She closed her eyes so tightly, hoping when she opened them, this had all been just a bad dream.

"Merlin, what did he do to you? I'm so sorry I didn't get here sooner. I'm going to get you help, Hermione. Everything is going to be alright."

"Hold it right there! Drop your wand!"

.

.

"What happened?! Where is she? I want to see her! Who did this to her?" Draco was frantic after receiving the emergency owl. He was combing the streets looking for Luke, when the owl dropped the letter on him, telling him to come to the hospital wing of Westwitch Academy, that his wife had been involved in an altercation.

"Try to calm down. The healer is with her now. Her wounds were extensive, so I can't comment on her condition. What I _can _say is that we have apprehended one of the wizards involved in your wife's attack. The other is unfortunately dead."

"I need to see my wife right now! Please, just tell me who hurt her?" Draco was frantic.

"This has to be kept quiet barring an investigation, but the body of Charles Stratton, Minister of Magic of the New England territories, was found dead over top of your wife, sir. I'm sorry. It appears he is the one who caused the damage your wife sustained. From what we can tell, Professor Masterson, the History of Magic professor at Westwitch Academy, walked in on a possible rape and used the killing curse on Charles Stratton, perhaps in a chivalrous act to save your wife. It's still unclear, and motives will have to be looked at and statements taken when your wife recovers.

"Can I see my wife?"

"As soon as the healer is finished. Best you stay out of the way."

"Can I see Professor Masterson?" The Auror nodded and led Draco down a hall and into an empty classroom where the prisoner was being held. Nathaniel was sitting quietly in the chair, his arms cuffed around the back of the seat. He looked to be in an almost meditative state and Draco knelt down in front of him.

"Nathaniel…What happened? Tell me you didn't do this to Hermione."

"He was about to rape her. He beat the tar out of her Draco. I'm sorry I didn't get there sooner. He deserved what he got. I killed him. I did it for you." Draco looked at the Auror, who was thumbing through crime scene reports and he leaned in to whisper into his brother's ear.

"Thank you. I won't let you fry for this, and…I've decided to attend counseling with you when this is all over with. Thank you for saving her." Draco left at that. He was thankful for his actions and he himself would have done the same thing had he been the one who found another man raping his wife, but he couldn't forget the things Nathaniel had done to his family, so he thanked him and left him in the custody of the American Aurors. He longed to be with his wife.

After what seemed like hours, the healer came out to talk to Draco, while he paced the corridor outside his wife's room.

"She's going to be alright." Draco released his breath. Those words were music to his ears.

"Can I see her now?"

"Not just yet. Your wife was beaten, and while I was able to heal most of the contusions and the broken jaw, her vocal chords were severely damaged. We don't have any healing agents to fix such an injury. I consulted with the top healers in the field and none of them know how to fix such a condition. I'm sorry."

"What are you saying? She's going to be alright, yes? You said she would be alright!" Draco felt flustered and angry and sad and worried all at the same moment.

"Will she walk Mr. Malfoy? The answer is …yes. Will she be capable of higher brain functions? Yes. Will she know you? Yes. She will be normal in almost every way," the Healer said, but something in the way she said it seemed cryptic to Draco and he shuddered at the thought.

"Please just spit it out, so I can be with my wife."

"Mr. Malfoy…Your wife will never speak again. When she was choked, the vocal chords were pressed in so badly that they were permanently damaged. She won't be able to talk when she wakes up. I have called in a counselor who can help Hermione and yourself cope with the ramifications of such a condition. I know a very good witch who works with squibs who are deaf and mute. I owled her and she will be here tomorrow to start therapy."

"Thank you," Draco said. He opened the door of the room and nearly cried when he saw Hermione lying so pale and still on the bed in the hospital wing. He held her hand and stroked her hair out of her face. Leaning in to kiss her nose, a tear dropped formed in his eyes as it fell onto his Hermione's face.

"I love you so much baby. This is my fault. I knew that prick was off, but I had no idea he would ever do this to you Sweet Pea. They say you won't speak again. I just want you to know, that I can hear your heart and we don't need words. What we have is more powerful then any words. We don't need them Hermione. I love you forever."

Draco pulled his chair up to his wife's bedside and stroked her hand. He would not allow her to wake up, scared and frightened. He would be with her forever. He would resign form the Ministry to take care of his wife if it came to that. He would do anything and everything for his beloved Hermione. She had given up so much for him and their son's and now it was time to repay the favor. Suddenly two boys bounded through the door. Draco was surprised to see that both of his son's had come to see their mother. Scorpius's eyes were full of tears, while Luke stood back, expressionless, behind the older boy.

"I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy. I told them only one visitor at a time," a nurse scurried in, scolding the boys. Draco waved the nurse away as Scorpius knelt at his mother's bedside.

"I love you Mum. I'm sorry for every awful thing I've said or done to you. Please get better and come home to us. I don't know what I'd do without you." Scorpius hugged Hermione and kissed her on the cheek. Draco allowed Scorpoius to sit down in his chair. He walked to Luke and took his hand, pulling him over to Hermione's bedside. Luke had been in the Potions classroom, gathering ingredients for his potions when the Aurors had popped in, after Nathaniel had used the killing curse on Charles Stratton. Luke had been the one who alerted the sleeping Scorpius, who was sleeping in this morning, with visions of Persephone in his head. Together, they made their way to the hospital wing. Suddenly all of Luke's problems seemed so distant and so silly, with the prospect of his mother dying. Luke was forced to grow up, and grow up he did. No more was he afraid to face Draco.

"What's wrong with her, Dad?" Luke said to Draco with a concerned look on his face.

"She's gong to be okay Luke. She just…her vocal chords…the healers can't fix …she won't be able to speak again." When Draco repeated this, a heart wrenching thought struck him. He would never hear Hermione whisper how much she loved him again. He was selfish to feellthis way, yet the thought of it made him want to cry. He had asked Hermione to renew their wedding vows and now she wouldn't be able to do that. Luke knelt by Hermione and kissed his mother's cheek. Hermione groggily opened her eyes, perhaps sensing Luke's presence, the boy she had missed and needed for two months now, since he had run away. She opened her mouth to say his name, recognition written allover her face.

"Baby, don't speak. You need to rest, Sweet pea," Draco whispered, sliding into the bed next to her, opposite where Luke knelt. Draco curled his body around Hermione's, holding her lovingly and stroking his hands through her hair. Hermione reached for Scorpius's hand and squeezed it. With her right hand she reached up to stroke Luke's face. He closed his eyes and leaned into his mother's touch. Luke leaned down and kissed Hermione's cheek and she wrapped a weak hand around his head, pressing her lips to Luke's forehead.

"I love you Mum. When you get out of here, I'll be back in my room again. I'm sorry I hurt you. I hope you can forgive me. I'm so sorry Mummy. I never meant to hurt you. I love you all, so very much. Even you, Scorpius." Both Draco and Hermione had tears in their eyes upon hearing this. Scorpius was wiping his tears away with his sleeve pretending not to be affected.

They heard the nurse chastising someone and then the door to Hermione's room swung open again. This time Lucius and Narcissa stood in the doorway. Draco moved so his mother and father could pay Hermione a quick visit and that is when Luke pulled Draco aside.

"Are you ready? We should get started right away."

"What? What are you talking about Luke?" Draco asked, utterly perplexed.

"Her vocal chords. We are going to make a potion to heal her vocal chords. I love Mum's voice, don't you?" Draco nodded and it was then, that the idea of making a potion to cure Hermione's condition sprouted wings. Why couldn't they fix her? Just because nobody in the wizarding world knew how to fix her, didn't mean it wasn't possible. Draco admired the way Luke thought. Nothing was too great a task for him to take on. He had lived on his own for over two months and now here he stood with the answer to Draco and Hermione's problem. Yes, they would make a potion to heal Hermione, the woman they both loved more then life itself.

Review!?

Okay so Merlin's Coven update coming tomorrow if I can find the time to write. I want it to be good, so I'm going to take my time with that chapter. (No Draco is NOT dead. I would never kill off my leading man. I love Draco too much to kill him off). If the last chapter seemed rushed (of this story) it's because it was rushed lol I had to do it though, because Scorpius and Persephone figure prominently in my next Broomsticks fic, AS DO Draco and Hermione (Hermione will have a bigger role too in next fic) whereas this fic once I started writing it, I realized that Luke WAS the story, not Scorpius so much. I came up with a great idea for the fifth and last Broomsticks story, and it will have more of a plot than this one, which is a bit of a fluffy fic, but intentionally so, for building Scorpius and Luke's characters.


	14. Snowed In

Broomsticks and The Big Apple

Chapter 14

"_**With just two days 'till Christmas and Hermione wracked with pity. Draco took the family out of the city."**_

Hermione was discharged from hospital, her wounds mostly healed, but her voice completely gone. When she awoke and tried to address her husband, who was sleeping at her bedside, only squeaks came out of her mouth and Hermione's eyes became wide with fear. Draco held her in his arms and rocked her until she was able to accept the fact that her once articulate voice, was now gone. The medi-witch gave her some parchment and quills and told her to write down her thoughts for the time being, until she and everyone around her, including herself, were able to come to grips with her new handicap. For someone like Hermione, resigning herself to the fact that she was indeed handicapped, was no easy task. She continually tried to stretch her vocal chords, sure that sheer will alone would be enough to heal her ability to speak. When it didn't happen, she got angry and threw things.

"Darling, will you be throwing the Cleopatra collection as well? I rather liked that particular vase, and I believe it was a gift from the Egyptian Minister," Draco said with a sense of sarcasm. Hermione didn't find his humor remotely funny. She rolled over in her and Draco's luxurious bed and turned her back on him. Draco crawled in behind her and embraced his wife, wrapping his arms tightly around her body. "I told you Sweet pea, Luke and I are working on it. You have to get up and out of bed though. It's almost Christmas and I know you have a mountain of gifts that need wrapping. The closet is overflowing with presents. Come one babe, I'll help you into a bath." Draco tried to pick her up, but she kicked him hard and then threw the covers over her face. She wanted to sulk a while. Why couldn't he understand that? Why couldn't he just leave her alone? She wanted to yell at him and tell him to go away, but she couldn't, so she screamed in her head instead. There was suddenly a knock at their bedchamber door and Draco scrambled for his trousers, finding them and pulling them on. When he opened the door he found a trembling Scorpius standing before him. He was holding a letter in his hands with an intense look on his face.

"What is it son?" Scorpius passed the letter to Draco. He read it and then led his son out of the bedchamber and into the living room. The two Malfoy men stood facing each other and to the untrained eye the two looked more like twins then father and son. If Scorpius had donned an expensive wizard's suit and a few distinguished wrinkles around his eyes, he could have passed for Draco, that's how much the two Malfoy's looked like each other. "What are you going to do about it Scorpius?" Scorpius breathed a sigh of relief when his father said that. He had expected Draco to tell him to forget about Persephone, since her stepfather had picked up and moved his entire family out of the city. He expected the 'there are other fish in the sea' speech, but when Draco merely asked him what he intended to do, Scorpius suddenly felt like a man, for the first time in his life.

"I'm gong to bring her back here Father."

"Do you want my help?" Draco asked but turned, looking back to the bedroom, knowing that his place was here, with Hermione. She needed him and he would not let her down.

"I have to do this on my own. I'll be back soon."

"Scorpius…I have something planned for the family this afternoon. I'd like you to be there. I think it will lift Hermione's spirits."

"I'll be there…and so will Persephone." Scorpius was dressed in his flying attire, his long robes flowing down his regal physique. He responded to the owl that was sent by his girlfriend, stating that she was heartbroken and that Dale Peppercorn had moved them to some small village in upstate New York. Scorpius made his way out onto the terrace and then released the owl. Draco watched as his son followed the owl with the letter. In a flash, Scorpius was gone, his blond head darting through the skies until he was only a speck in the New York City skyline. Draco smiled, knowing that he had just witnessed Scorpius's transformation from a boy into a man. He had to do this on his own and Draco knew that. After this, he knew he would support whatever decisions his oldest son made in regards to his life. He wanted him to finish school, but Scorpius was never the academic…Luke was."

"Father? Here's the finished product. I tried the Japanese beetle wings in it, like you suggested. I still think we are approaching this all wrong, but it's worth a shot, right?"

"Luke? Can your Dad get a hug? You don't know how much it means to me, you working on this potion. I know we'll get it right too. You really are the best potions master I've ever known, and that's saying a lot, since I've known some brilliant potions master's in my time." Severus Snape came to Draco's mind. The man who had taught Draco everything he knew about potions. Luke looked uncomfortable, but he set the potion down on the table and moved closer to Draco. Draco pulled his son in close and squeezed. He kissed the top of Luke's head and Luke slowly wrapped his arms around his father. The two Malfoy men stood in an embrace as Lucius walked into the room, wearing a blood red smoking jacket and fuzzy slippers. Both Draco and Luke broke apart and laughed at the wizard in the strange attire.

"What? Narcissa got them for me! I've always wanted slippers like these. I guess perhaps they are a trifle silly on an old man like me, but they are warm and comfortable. I'm keeping them!" Lucius said curling his lip and plopping down on the couch with his tea in hand, and The Strip Street Journal newspaper, tucked under his arm.

"Why don't you give Hermione the potion Luke? Spend some time with her. She needs something to cheer her up and I dare say you are just the one to do it."

.

"Mum? Are you awake?" Luke crept into Hermione's room, careful not to disturb her. She rolled over and pulled the covers back for Luke to sit on her bed next to her. He carefully sat down and handed her the potion. She immediately chugged it back and then waited.

"Try to say something Mum. The potion is instantaneous." Hermione opened her mouth to speak, but she chirped instead. She quickly covered her mouth. Luke laughed and Hermione giggled, though bird song came out of her mouth instead of human laughter.

"Don't worry Mum. I know how to counteract that." He handed her another potion and Hermione drank that too, completely trusting and then she was back to the same ole quiet Hermione.

"I'll get it Mum. Father is working with me too and he's really brilliant. We kind of share the same brain, when we are in the lab together. It's surreal really. It feels like we are thinking together and I just know we will fix your voice Mum. Don't give up hope. I …missed you Mum." Hermione threw her arms around Luke and cried. Luke wasn't sure if she was happy or sad, but he hugged her regardless. She looked content as she embaced her son for what seemed like an eternity, with Draco watching from the door. It was so good to see Luke back. He suddenly remembered something and he ran to his desk and scrawled his name on a check. When Luke left Hermione to rest, Draco stuck out his hand to Luke, handing him something.

"What's this?" Luke asked.

"It's your paycheck. I almost forgot. You earned it, son. I really was going to give you a manager's job, and that was _before_ I knew you were a Malfoy who stands to inherit his hotel anyway." Luke held his head up high. It felt wonderful receiving a paycheck for all his hard work. He had never actually earned any money in his whole life. He liked the feel of earning money and he knew he wanted to stand on his own in the future, rather then relying on the Malfoy fortune.

"Father, can I go? There is somebody I need to visit." Draco reluctantly nodded. Truthfully, he wanted Luke to never leave the penthouse again. Having him back was wonderful and his family was complete again, even if Hermione was injured, his family was together. He knew though, that Luke was an independent kid, who needed his space, so he allowed him to leave, without even asking where he was going.

"Be back by the early afternoon. I have something special planned for the family," Draco announced before Luke left.

.

.

"Yeah, it's a pocket floo! You can floo anywhere you want and it comes with personalized floo settings. My pocket floo, is pink with lime green bricks and it plays my favorite muggle song when I floo. You can have whatever you want and the best part is, it's only on hundred fifty galleons!" Drew Weasley was quite good at sales and the witch who stood in the Joke Shop with a small army of children, bought an entire box of the Pocket Floo's. When she made her purchase and left the store, Luke stepped up to the counter. Drew blushed in his gazes.

"May I help you?"

"You may. I bought this Christmas gift for a girl that I'm quite interested in. I was wondering if you could take a look at it and tell me if I made the right choice?" Drew exhaled slowly. She frowned slightly at hearing Luke mention another girl. He looked so hot and her heart had flipped and flopped when Luke Malfoy walked into the store. She had noticed him immediately, but had pretended not to see him until he broached her counter. Whom was he dating? Her heart sunk at the notion. She wanted to be his girlfriend. She wanted his affections and his attentions. She would just have to be nice and hope that he came to his senses and dumped the young witch, whomever it was, for her, if she had her way.

Luke pulled out a small box and handed it to Drew. She looked up into his golden eyes and was lost in the sparkling puddles that glinted in the fluorescent lighting of the Joke Shop. How could a boy be so hot? She opened the box and there lay the most exquisite bracelet she had ever laid eyes upon. It was a charm bracelet and it had a variety of different, jewel-encrusted charms dangling from the chain. A silver lion, a diamond wizard with a sorcerers hat, a ruby owl, a sapphire wand and the last charm was of a boy and girl kissing.

"It's gorgeous Luke…Whoever the girl is, she is going to love it. If she doesn't, then she isn't good enough for you. This is priceless Luke. It's the prettiest thing I've ever seen." Luke smirked and turned to leave.

"Happy Christmas, Drucilla." When Drew realized what had just happened, that the charm bracelet was for her, she nearly leap- frogged over the counter to catch him, before he exited the store.

"Wait! Luke…You got this for me? I didn't get you anything yet. I was waiting for my paycheck."

"You don't have to get me anything. I just saw it and thought of you, so I wanted you to have it."

"Thank you so much! What does this mean though?" Drucilla asked and Luke felt like the cute, freckle-faced girl, was beating around the bush. He decided to have some fun with her, before ultimately giving in and answering her.

"Huh? You lost me Drew. I dunno what you mean. I saw it; it was pretty so I got it for you. It's not like I sat there and thought about which charms reminded me of you and which ones would match your eyes and your skin tone and your hair." Luke said and Drew blushed again.

"Of course not. I mean if you did all of that, one might think you….like me…as more then a friend. Right?"

"Exactly. I picked it up and paid for it without so much as a passing thought," Luke smirked again and the girl frowned ever so slightly.

"Luke? Can I kiss you?" Drew said biting her lip nervously.

"No." Luke was smirking so wide now, that he had to remind himself to stop.

"No? Okay…well thanks for the bracelet that you put _zero_ thought into." Drew began to walk away, annoyed.

"I said no, because I'm going to kiss you first." He spun her arm around and pulled her in to his chest, where he planted his kiss squarely on her pouty lips. The girls arms went around his neck and her hands were stroking his luxurious light brown hair. Luke's on hand was at the base of her neck, his other squeezing her arm still. His tongue dipped and swirled in her mouth and Drew sucked on it, wanting to taste him forever. She was moaning into his mouth when Ron walked from the back of the storeroom and cleared his throat. The pair didn't stop, spurred on by mutual attraction and teenage animal magnetism. Drew matched Luke's intensity and then they heard Ron yet again, coughing, and then hands were on both of their shoulders prying them apart.

"Luke Malfoy, right? Do me a favor and take Drucilla out on a proper date if you want to give her a kiss. You were a Gryffindor like Hermione and I, right?" Ron said raising an eyebrow. Luke smiled and nodded and Ron's face relaxed. As long as his daughter had to be kissing a boy, he should at least be a Gryffindor. Ron's logic was skewed, but at least he wasn't mad at Luke for kissing his only daughter. He had heard that he was a brilliant student from Hermione, who had stopped in on her way to school that fateful day she was attacked. Luke had a bright future and he seemed to care for his daughter, so Ron had agreed that should Luke come back home and should he want to date his daughter, he would be alright with it, so long as he followed a few rules. Not kissing until the end of a date was one of them and Ron explained that to Luke. Luke smiled and nodded and then asked Drucilla out for New Year's Eve party. The Ministry was having a swanky party and anyone who was anyone in New York City, was invited. Drucilla accepted with an ear piercing squeal and Luke swaggered out of the store feeling pleased with himself.

"Oh, Luke? Happy Christmas. You just made mine the best Christmas ever!" Drucilla murmured and Luke found himself bouncing on air, as he walked down The Strip, with Drucilla's pouty lips and sultry kiss swirling in his head.

.

.

_Dragon,_

_I don't want to go out in public. I'm a stupid git, who can't talk! Just leave me alone and let me sleep._

_Hermione_

"Getup Malfoy. Right this instant! You are going to get up and shower," Draco threw back the covers and heaved Hermione out of bed. Hermione kicked and grappled with Draco, catching him in the eye once and that's when Draco had had just about enough of his brooding wife. He flung the bedspread over her head and captured her in his arms. He carried her into the bathroom and set her down on the toilet seat. Draco ran a tub full of cold water and then removed the cover, to see a scowling and enraged Hermione underneath it.

"You look like you want to hex me. Do you Sweetpea?" Hermione nodded and then lunged at him once again, but Draco caught her arms, as he laughed at her. "Darling, I'm not into this sort of sex game. Can't you keep your hands off me? Really, Hermione. I didn't know you were such a minx and into such sadistic games. There is time for that later, but right now, we need to wash you off. You are starting to smell like a mangy dog and I like my women smelling fresh and clean. It's that prissy side of me you see. Draco threw her over his shoulder, laughing the entire time, as Hermione slapped his back and kicked her legs. He smacked her arse playfully and pinched her in the bum and Hermione slapped him again. With a flick of his wand Hermione was nude. He lowered her into the water and Hermione's eyes went wide as she clung to Draco's neck with a deathgrip. He tried to release her arms, but she wrapped her legs around his waist, as he stood at the side of the tube leaning over her body. She was immersed in the cold, frigid water (Draco thought a cold bath would wake her up) and with one heaving tug of war pull, Hermione dragged Draco into the tub with her. He howled at the chill of the cold water and Hermione was now smiling as she gazed up into her man's silver eyes. Her face became serious and so did Draco's as they lay shivering in the cold bath. He pressed his lips to hers, in a sweet and sensual kiss. Before they knew it, they were writhing in each other's arms. Draco reached for his wand and cast a warming charm over the water and Hermione relaxed under his hard body. Her hands were roaming down his backside, squeezing his arse and pushing him into her. He positioned himself between her legs and slid into her.

"I _will _hear you call out my name again when I make love to you, Hermione. It won't be long babe. Now come for me." Draco said quickening his pace and filling Hermione with his deep thrusts. They came together and Draco swore again, that he would make her better. They spent the next hour cuddling in bed. Hermione felt so needy in her condition, but Draco seemed to understand that need and didn't mind that she was clinging to him, wrapping her whole body around him, needing to be held and comforted. He had made love to her again, this time sliding into her from behind and once again, he brought his wife to orgasm with his long, deep strokes into her womanliness.

.

.

"As soon as Luke and Scorpius are back we will leave." Draco addressed a now clothed Hermione and Lucius and Narcissa. Dress warm everyone. Winter parka's, gloves and hats and scarves. You will need it, where I'm taking everyone. Bring a change of clothes too. Two or three days worth." Draco was wearing a black turtleneck sweater and a pair of Levi's. Lucius huffed and went to change, when he realized that a cape and dress slacks with Italian loafers were not appropriate for Draco's surprise outing. Narcissa was pressuring Draco to tell her where it was he was taking them all, when Scorpius and Persephone landed on the terrace on Scorpius's Firebolt. He opened the French doors and escorted his bride through the double doors.

"I want you all to meet my wife, Persephone Malfoy." Every jaw dropped in the room and with a _pop _Luke materialized in the living room. The fact that he had successfully apparrated at the age of thirteen was lost on the fact that Scorpius had just dropped a bombshell on the family.

"Hello? What did I miss? Why's everyone's mouths open? Did anyone just notice that I apparrated?" Luke said and Hermione pulled her son in next to her and wrapped her arm around Luke, in order to steady herself. Draco smiled and Luke and complimented him on apparrating and then nodded to Scorpius, as if expecting this announcement.

"Welcome to the family Persephone. Run and borrow some of Hermione's clothes. Hermione can you show her to your closet? She needs warm clothes." Draco said this as if the marriage announcement was no big deal. Hermione did as he asked and took Persephone into her closet. She couldn't believe that Scorpius had married at fifteen. She knew that most wizarding wedding chapels didn't care what age the couples that came to them were, so long as they had the galleons to pay for the service. Like it or not, Persephone was Scorpius's wife, as noted by the plain gold ring on her finger.

"I know it's sudden and I wish everyone could be there, but it was just something Scorpius and I needed to do alone. We really love each other and I intend on being the best wife I can be to your son." Hermione nodded, tears lining her eyes.

When everyone was dressed, they left. Draco popped back and forth, apparrating the family to a remote destination then returning to the penthouse to get he next person. Finally, the entire Malfoy clan, along with Scorpius's new wife, stood on a snow covered mountain. The air was cold and crisp and new snow began to fall.

"It's just this way." Draco led the family through the woods, a protective hand snugly clasped in Hermione's petite and feminine fingers, the snow crunching under their feet. Hermione was suddenly reminded of their hikes to Hogsmeade, so long ago. She smiled, thinking about the snowball fight she had gotten into with Draco, when Harry had hidden under the Invisibility cloak. Draco smirked at her as if knowing what she was remembering.

"Don't even laugh. That was bloody traumatizing for me," Draco said putting an arm around Hermione as they walked over the snow-blanketed ground, twigs cracking under foot every so often. Seeing Hermione smiling, was all Draco needed for Christmas. She looked happy and at peace.

"Well, this is it. This is where we are spending Christmas. What do you think?" They all stood before a great A frame cabin in the woods. Hermione could see a fire blazing inside the fireplace, through the frosted pane glass windows. She hugged Draco so tightly, laying her head on his chest and rocking gently in her husbands arms. They could see each other's breath in the winter chill and for a moment Draco and Hermione's lips hesitated, only inches apart. His silver eyes bore into her chestnut brown eyes. His hair fell down over one eye, so alluringly and Hermione felt like a school girl again. How could she be so lucky to have such a fine specimen for a husband. A husband who showed them to a quaint little cabin the woods, with a spectacular view of the valley below. She kissed Draco like it was the first time. His lips were warm and soft and his hand danced over her cold, rosy cheeks.

"I love you so much, Malfoy. I want this to be the best Christmas ever." The others had already gone inside, but Draco and Hermione lingered outside, the snow falling down over them. A snowflake fell and stuck to Hermione's eyelash and Draco blew gently, the snowflake melting under his warm breath. "Come on Malfoy, let's join our family." Draco shoved his hand in Hermione's back pocket of her jeans and Hermione did the same as they trudged up towards the house. The door flew open and Luke was standing there.

"You set up a potions lab in one of the upstairs bedrooms! This is so awesome Dad!"

.

.

Scorpius told the story of what happened when he went to find Persephone. Apparently, Dale Peppercorn had tied his two daughters up in their bedrooms. He had rented a flat in a tiny town called Rochedore. Rather then, go in wand's blazing though, Scorpius had stopped by the local Auror's office and had brought two Auror's with him, before he went and rescued Persephone and Serena and their mother. The mother was chained to a radiator and she had suffered burns to her wrists. Dale had gone off the deep end when his business failed and none of them had eaten for two days. Fracka and Serena were taken to a battered witch's shelter, where they were being fed and housed and counseled. Scorpius made sure that the witches at he shelter knew about Draco's offer to let them stay at the Dragon Witch until they were back on their feet. This way Serena could still attend Westwitch Academy. Serena had cried and thanked Scorpius for saving them and apologized to both he and her sister for interfering with their relationship in the beginning. After him and Persephone left the shelter, he took her to a muggle diner where they dined on ham, eggs, tea, and toast. It was there that they decided to marry. There was a small wizarding chapel, just down the way and Scorpius and Persephone married. An elderly couple resided over the wedding as their witnesses and Minister. It was tacky and fast, but it was perfect.

"Promise me you will have a grand wedding Luke. Will you do that for your Grandma Cissy?" Narcissa said. "Why can't a Malfoy man have a coming out party and a grand ceremony with friends and relatives? Draco and Hermione did virtually the same thing and I never got to properly see my son off. To_ some_ of us, these things are important you know!" Narcissa moaned and Draco and Hermione looked each other, snuggled up together on the love seat and kissing passionately at the memory of their own lightning nuptials. Scorpius finally stood and yawned and stretched. His arm fell around Persephone, who stood at his side.

"Well, it's late, and it's been a long day. Persephone and I are going to retire for the night." In the way he said it, Draco knew that he meant that they were going to retire together. Being that they were indeed married now, he didn't protest, though Hermione scowled a bit as the two married teens scaled the spiral staircase leading to the upstairs of the cabin.

"Don't keep your new bride up all night! We have to go chop down a Christmas tree tomorrow!" Draco shouted and heard Scorpius groan in protest. Draco tucked Hermione into bed safely and then retreated to the back bedroom, where Luke was hard at work on healing potions. Draco grabbed a lab coat and sat down next to Luke.

"I was thinking Luke… What if the answer lies not in healing potions, but in something a little darker?" Draco said hesitantly.

"What do you mean, Dad? I want to try adding two drops of honey to the potion. Honey has healing properties and singers are always adding honey to their tea, to sooth a sore throat or what not," Luke explained.

"Yes, you might be onto something with the honey…but…Charles Stratton strangled my wife. What if we could reverse that?" Draco said thinking aloud.

"You mean make a reversal potion? Forget about the healing aspects all together? You are talking about playing with some dark magic, Dad."

"Yes, I am. Is it dark though, if it's done for good?" Draco said.

"I'm game if you are. We will need scrapings from his fingernails though. Wasn't Charles Stratton given a proper Minister's burial?" Draco cringed at the thought. Stratton had indeed been given a proper burial, which irritated Draco to no end. The person didn't deserve it. He was a lousy Minster, who only blocked bills from passing, but never came up with any ideas of his own, or if he did, they were warped and twisted. In fact, after his death the WWWA categorically told Draco that his bill to free the squibs had zero chance of passing. That in death, Stratton had become quite popular and both the Australian and the Canadian Ministers, fearing backlash from their homeland constituents who supported Stratton, withdrew their support for Draco's bill. The whole rape incident was covered up by the American press as not embarrass them before the entire wizarding world. Apparently money and prestige can buy anything and Draco was angry over it all. He had his wife back though and his family, so he had concentrated on them. After all, they were more important than anything else was anyways. Lucius, came in and shut the door.

"So what is my brilliant grandson creating this time?" Lucius asked with interest, sitting down across the room from Draco and Luke, who were busy mixing potions. There were cauldrons bubbling and brewing allover the room.

"Father, you are just the person I wanted to see. What can you tell me about reversal spells?"

"I can tell you that Voldemort played with them quite a bit. I myself though, don't know much on the subject. You know…the person you need to ask is sitting in a jail cell back in the city," Lucius stated as a matter of fact. "He knows more then I, about the Dark Arts. He is your source for something like that."

"Nathaniel?" Draco asked. He could almost taste the bile in his throat as he said the name. He knew what he had to do and he wasn't looking forward to it.

Review!?

Thanks for all the great reviews! Keep em coming and I'll keep updating!


	15. Skeletons

Broomsticks and The Big Apple

Chapter 15

"_**With just one day 'till Christmas, Scorpius and Persephone's love was true, but with chattering teeth and fevers, they both caught the flu."**_

"Which side of the bed do you like Scorpius?" Persephone asked, trying to sound sophisticated, like she imagined a married to be.

"I dunno, I kinda just sprawl out everywhere," he said stripping all his clothes off and dropping them in a heap on the floor. Persephone's mouth fell open.

"Scorpius, what are you doing?"

"I'm getting into bed, babe. "

"Yeah, but you're… naked."

"I know. I sleep naked."

"Oh, I see. Well, I don't sleep naked." Persephone grabbed her nightgown and closed the bathroom door. When she came out, Scorpius was ready and waiting for her, his chest peeking out from under the covers, his arms behind his head and a sexy smirk playing over his face.

"I don't know why you bothered changing. I'm just going to take them all off, as soon as you get into bed." Persephone sat on the bed nervously, tapping her foot on the floor and biting her fingernail.

"So, you want to….do it, then?"

"It's out wedding night sweetness. Of course I want to do it. Don't you?" Scorpius sat up and tried to pull his wife back into the bed with him, but she resisted.

"I'm not sure I'm ready Scorps. I mean, I thought I was but…" Scorpius fell back against the pillow and let out a loud sigh. "Now you're mad at me?"She asked.

"I'm not mad at you babe. Come on, let's go to bed. We don't have to do it tonight if you really don't want to." Persephone crawled into bed at that and turned the light out. She was nervous and while she didn't want to go all the way with Scorpius, (or maybe she did, she herself was not sure) she did want to hold and kiss her husband. Husband? The words were too strange to fathom. A panic started to set in as she remembered taking her vows and slipping the rings on each other's fingers. It seemed so right at the time, but now? Now she worried she had made a mistake. Just about the time she started thinking she was going to hyperventilate and pass out with worry, Scorpius rolled over on top of her and kissed her.

"I love you wife. You are the most beautiful witch in the whole world and you're mine." With those words, Persephone remembered why she married Scorpius. He was strong and sexy and he made her feel like a queen. She felt safe in his arms and she loved his sense of humor. The more she thought about it, the more she realized that she loved everything about him. Except the snoring…Scorpius had fallen off to sleep, sprawled all over her and was snoring like a mountain troll. She rolled him over on his side and then drifted off to sleep herself.

"No, don't take her from me!" Scorpius moaned in his sleep. Persephone turned the light on and roused Scorpius.

"Why is it so cold in here? I'm bloody freezing!" Scorpius said through chattering teeth.

"You were dreaming," she said laying a hand on his forehead. He looked paler then usual and his brow was sweating. "Baby you have a fever. I think you have a bug or something."

"Go wake Luke. Potion…he has one for the flu," Scorpius pointed and in his weakened state, he fell back against the bed.

"I'll wake Luke. It's going to be okay Scorps. I'll take care of you." Persephone walked down the hall of the cabin. The carpeting in the upstairs was a hideous orange shag, but it was warm under her feet. She knocked on Luke's door, but nobody answered. Frantic, she knocked a little louder. Scorpius was burning up. He didn't just have a little fever, no, his entire body was on fire. His skin was hot to the touch and he had been delirious in his sleep, no doubt dreaming of Dale taking Persephone away. She shuddered at the thought of her stepfather and thanked Merlin that she was safe with Scorpius and his family. Still no answer at Luke's door and Persephone walked into Luke's room. The bed was empty. She spun around, intent on gong back to her husband, when she ran smack into Hermione.

"Oh, you scared me! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Scorpius is sick. He's burning up with fever." Hermione turned on her heels and bounded into their room. He may be married, but he's only fifteen years old and married or not, she was still his mother.

"Mum, I feel awful," Scorpius wailed. "I need a potion." Hermione went to the bathroom and brought back several cold, wet towels and placed them on her son's head and neck and chest. She hid her eyes as she pulled back the blankets and covered him with only a thin sheet, before grabbing a watchful Persephone by the arm and dragging her with her. The girl seemed confused as to why Hermione was dragging her back into Luke's room. Hermione took a quill and scrawled a quick note, passing it to her.

_Watch and learn. You have to take care of my son now, and simple potions such cold and flu are elementary for all wives and mother's to know. And stop looking at me like that. I'm not mad at you for marrying my son...daughter._

Persephone, folded the paper after reading it and smiled warmly at Hermione. Hermione set to work making the potion. Dandelion root and eucalyptus oil and several other common ingredients. She stirred it twice clockwise and then once counterclockwise and then dropped a throat lozenge into the potion. The concoction turned red and then she poured it into a cup and handed it to Persephone. Persephone smiled and thanked Hermione and set off towards their bedroom again. Hermione tugged the girl backwards again and began to write on the parchment again.

_He has to drink this once every hour for six hours. Goodnight! _

Hermione waved and smirked at the girl and then went back to bed. Where were Draco and Luke? Hermione hadn't wanted to worry Persephone, as she had her hands full with Scorpius's influenza, but Hermione was worried. Draco hadn't said anything about going out and as she crept back to bed, she saw Narcissa sitting by the fire in a rocking chair, reading a romance novel. She hid the book when Hermione approached.

"Yes, you're up too, I see. Lucius is also gone. I sometimes wonder why on earth I married into this family," Narcissa whispered. Hermione nodded in agreement. She really did like Narcissa Malfoy. She hoped that Persephone would one day feel that way about her. She would have to remind herself not to over step her boundaries. True, they were still kids and needed some looking after, but Hermione knew she was doing the right thing by showing Persephone how to brew the potion on her own. It would help their relationship to grow. She knew Scorpius and Persephone hadn't considered all of the facets of marriage, but like it or not, they were about to get a crash course on marriage 101. Sickness was just one of the many events you don't consider, when you take that 'for better or worse vow'. Hermione smiled at that. Draco had proven that he would love her no matter what her ailment. He loved her despite her not being able to speak. She secretly wished though, that she could tell him from her heart how much she truly appreciated him.

.

.

They stood silently on the pavement of the back alley, outside the Auror's station. It was cold and Draco raised his collar and hunched his shoulders, with his hands in his pockets in order to keep warm. Lucius, was going to bail Nathaniel out of jail. That was the plan. Draco felt something hard and square in his pocket and he pulled out a new pack of Marlboro Lights. He had quit smoking with the help of Luke and his potion, but holding the pack of smokes in his hand made him crave one. He lit one up.

"What are you doing?" Luke said taking the cigarette and puffing on it. "If you smoke, then I smoke." Draco plucked the cigarette from his mouth and stomped it out on the ground.

"That was so wrong, Luke," Draco chuckled. "You win." Luke smiled, feeling victorious.

" We really need a place to go. I can't bring him back to the cabin, or to the Dragon Witch."

"I know a place we can go. The manager is a drinker. He will be passed out drunk by this time of night." Draco shot Luke a questioning glance but remained silent. A minute or two rolled by as they waited for Lucius.

"You know, you really are very good at quidditch. I wasn't placating you or being facetious. You should join the school team. You could probably go pro even, like your brother."

"Thanks Dad. It means a lot you saying that, but I don't want to be a professional quidditch player." Luke said and Draco smiled. Luke was too much like him. Draco had never wanted to play professionally either. Sure, during quidditch season, he probably fantasized about it, but the fantasy was just that, a fantasy and nothing more. He wanted a lot more out of life then to chase a ball around a field with a bunch of blokes. Not that there was anything wrong with it. Scorpius was phenomenal at quidditch. Probably better then even Draco was, and he lived and breathed quidditch and music, and Persephone. His life was simple and Draco envied that. Lately it felt like Draco's life was split and fractured, in so many different directions, that he had so many balls in the air. No sooner would he throw one ball in the air, then another one would fall. This had been going on for a couple years and he wanted it to stop. He got Luke back, but now Hermione couldn't talk. He sometimes felt like a rain cloud was following him around.

Lucius rounded the corner with Nathaniel in tow. The four men greeted each other and then set off for the Notell Motel. Luke still had his key, so he let them into the dingy motel room, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Thanks for getting me out Father. Looks like we have a family reunion of sorts. Or crisis, as the case may be," Nathaniel said.

"We need your help. I need to know about reversal potions and spells, but first…I'd like to ask you to remove the glamours that you are wearing Nathaniel. I'd like to see your real face and I'd like Luke to see you too. I don't think any of us should hide behind masks. If anyone has any secrets they need to divulge, now would be the time to do it. My wife has been seriously injured and this isn't a joke to me. I need to feel that I can trust every single person in this room. I feel vulnerable enough already," Draco said with a seriousness in his voice that every man in the room knew was no laughing matter.

"As you wish …brother." Nathaniel removed the glamours and there standing before Draco was the face of the monster that had attacked he and Hermione so many years earlier. He looked older now and the shallow wrinkles made him look more benevolent. His hair was dark brown and long and his face looked much like Lucius's. He was actually a handsome guy, once you got past all the scars allover his arms and chest and back.

"I have a secret. I was going to wait until Christmas to tell everyone, but I was moved by your speech about trust, Draco."

"Make it fast Father. We have a lot of work to do. So long as I don't have any more brothers or sisters running around, then I think I can handle it." Lucius became very quiet at that. Draco suddenly felt sick.

"It's not THAT is it Father?" Nathaniel was now eyeing Lucius.

"Oh my God, it is Draco," Nathaniel said loosening his tie.

"Fucking Christ sakes Father! How many illegitimate children did you have? This is some sick joke right. A Christmas April Fools prank? Because this really isn't a good time, Father."

"I invited her for Christmas. She only found out recently," Lucius explained with a heavy heart. Draco could see the embarrassment written all over his face.

"Does mother know? You said her, so now I have a sister too?" Draco lit another cigarette. He was feeling extremely stressed out as he inhaled deeply on the cancer stick. "So, is this sister of mine trying to fleece you out of your money? Just give it to her and let's go on with life."

"Hey now…I never wanted Father's money,"Nathaniel stated flatly.

"No, Nathaniel, you never once asked me for money, though you do have an inheritance that is yours to do with what you want." Nathaniel looked pleasantly shocked to find this out.

"Your mother always knew about your half sister, Draco. It isn't what you think though. Narcissa and her mother were great friends. You were such an adorable young son Draco and this witch, your mother's friend, could not get pregnant by her husband. So one day Narcissa talked me into, in a most lascivious way I might add, giving the witch my seed. She was a bit of an eccentric witch, always experimenting with odd things. In any case, she conceived a child by artificial means, and once the baby was born her husband asked that she cut off all contact with our family. I was not allowed to see my daughter and Narcissa, was not allowed to see her best friend either. It was a sad day, but we always assumed that the relationship would be repaired eventually. Unfortunately, your sister's mother died in a freak accident. The Father never told her who her real dad was…and then when Voldemort came back, I knew that I must keep the secret, not that I did anything to protect because I didn't. I was a terrible father back then." Lucius said as if he may cry.

"Did she attend Hogwarts with me Father?" Draco asked, now aware that Luke was taking this all in and looked interested in Lucius's revelation.

"Indeed she did, though she was a year behind you I think."

"Father! Did I date her? Do you know how sick and twisted this is?"

"I daresay that you would have never dated her. She's cut from the same cloth as her mother, a bit eccentric."

"It's Mum's friend, Luna Lovegood, isn't it?" Luke said in a breezy voice, as if it was no big deal. "Luna is my aunt isn't she?"

"No! Not her." Draco said.

"Yeah, Dad, she has the same misty, silvery eyes as you. Her hair is blonde too. Yeah, it has to be her. It makes sense."

"Father it isn't Loony Lovegood is it? That woman is certifiable!" Draco looked at Nathaniel now. "She's nuts I tell you!" Nathaniel laughed. It wasn't so long ago that he was considered the nut by Draco.

"Yes Draco, Luke is a smart boy. It is Luna Lovegood. She wants to get to know us. I invited her here for Christmas."

"And she knows, I'm her brother?" Draco asked.

"Yes, she knows and was quite excited. She said something about her and Hermione finally being family. She's a delightful girl. Your mother adores her, says she reminds her of her best friend."

"I'll add her to the family counseling list," Nathaniel said with a smirk, and Draco actually laughed for the first time with his older brother.

"Aunt Luna…Well our holidays just got interesting. Have you heard how she sees all these strange things? Once she told Scorpius after a quidditch match, that he was lucky he escaped the harletdangles that had attached itself to the snitch Scorps was chasing," Luke laughed great belly laughs at that and Draco too began to laugh. Finally all the men were in hysterics. After the laughter died though, they all got to work.

After an hour of discussing and rehashing and going over it again, Draco finally came to the only conclusion he could.

"Right, so we have to dig up the bastard then. It's the only way."

"We need the stone from his ring, so I'm inclined to agree with Draco. The noble pureblood families always wear their family crest on a ring that they wear on their right hand. I saw it the day he attacked your wife," Nathaniel stated.

"Yes, you mean like this ring?" Draco held up the onyx and emerald ring with a diamond encrusted 'M' for Malfoy on it, that he wore on his right hand. He had worn it since he was fourteen, when he received the family heirloom. Both Lucius and Scorpius wore the ring as well and Luke would receive his on his fourteenth birthday. Draco knew that the ring had wards in place that were supposed to protect him, but honestly the ring had never worked at all, and he wore it merely because he liked it. He stated his opinion and Lucius piped in.

"Draco, the Malfoy's have always had a strong tradition of…well..for lack of a better word, the Dark Arts. My ring alerts me to the presence of Auror's. That's how I escaped them, during Voldemort's reign."

"Mine too alerted me to Hermione's attack," Nathaniel quipped, pulling the Malfoy family crest, ring out of his shirt, where it dangled from a chain.

"Well mine is defective or something, because it's never helped me with a god damn thing. Pardon my French. Daddy shouldn't have said that Luke. Don't ever speak that way." Draco said and Luke rolled his eyes at his father.

"Draco, not to insult you or anything, but you are more of a lightie," Nathaniel said and Lucius nodded.

"A lightie?" Draco laughed aloud. "Is that what we are calling it now?"

"He's right Draco. Since becoming Minister, you have turned away from the Dark Arts. That Gryffindor you're married to is probably another reason why. Regardless, the ring's _do _work."

"Alright then. So we get Stratton's ring off his cold, dead finger and do what with it? How do we perform the reversal?"

"Assuming that he was right handed, that would mean that he choked Hermione with the hand that the ring was on. The act was recorded in the stone in his ring. The rings remember Draco," Nathaniel explained.

"I remember reading about a polarity potion. Once brewed, the potion acts as a counter or opposite of whatever ingredients you add to it. So say you were making a simple hair-lengthening potion. The counter potion is what you would start with as your base. Then you would add the hair lengthening ingredients and the potion, once done, would look and smell exactly like the hair lengthening potion. But when you drank it, your hair would shrivel up and die, instead of growing longer. I'm not saying I've brewed it or anything…but…it's a good way to ruin a classmate's potion, so they get a failing grade, especially if they stole a girl that you had liked since you were nine, right out from under your nose," Luke said.

"Yes, because that would be cruel to do that to a person, wouldn't it?" Draco raised an eyebrow at that and smirked at his son. "I'm sure you've never brewed that particular potion."

"Yes, Father," Luke said with a wicked grin rising.

"So then what? We drop the ring into the potion base? Will it be safe for Hermione to drink?"

"Yes, so long as she drinks at the right moment. I've only ever heard of this reversal potion. I've not actually seen it in use. There was a warlock in Budapest once that told me that he saw a mage use this potion on his dead wife. She had succumbed to cancer and he wanted to bring her back to life. To bring a person back from the dead, is quite unnatural and he went insane from what he saw in his wife's ring as he brewed the potion. In the end, he jumped out a fourth floor window and never found out if the potion worked. It's dangerous business messing with reversal potions of this magnitude. Especially from a man like Stratton, who probably has many skeletons in his closet. We don't know what's liable to come out. You have to make a decision," Nathaniel informed.

"I have…We go grave robbing tonight, before first light."

"Grave robbing, on Christmas Eve! I love this family! This is the SHIT!" Luke said with wild excitement.

"Luke!" All three men scolded at the same time.

.

.

Hermione heard Persephone up out of bed, for the third time, making the potion to heal Scorpius. Suddenly, there was a thud and Hermione raced up the stairs to find Persephone passed out in the middle of the hallway with a potion bottle in her hands. The poor girl had come down with the fever and was still trying to take care of Scorpius. Hermione helped the girl up and laid her down in the bed next to her sleeping son. She held the cup to Persephone's lips and watched as the girl sipped the potion. Suddenly, Scorpius awoke, leaned over and puked allover the floor. Persephone was next, and so Hermione's night went. She made the potion, cleaned up the vomit and repeated the process. She felt like a mother again and she was happy as she catnapped in the rocker next to the sleeping newlyweds. How awful for them that they both came down with the flu on their wedding night. As she recalled though, she and Draco didn't make love on their wedding night either. The second night though, was pure unadulterated fire. They were in for a rough ride, Scorpius and Persephone, but Hermione and Draco would help them along the way. As long as they loved each other as much as they claimed, they would get through it, and come out the other side all the better for it. Scorpius rolled over and pulled his wife closer to him. They wrapped their virus infected, coughing and feverish bodies around each other and embraced one another. Hermione started to cry. Scorpius was really married!

Review!?

Thanks to all the really nice readers and reviewers! Keep reviewing and I'll keep writing! And while I did kind of rush this marriage (intentionally) it isn't all peaches and cream hehehe They are getting a crash course in what being married is really about.


	16. Sex and Snowballs

Broomsticks and The Big Apple

Chapter 16

"Let's get it and get the hell out of here," Draco said to Luke. The cemetery was eerie. Freezing rain fell from the sky and a dense fog enveloped the four men.

"Pssst, Draco!" Nathaniel called out. "The Pureblood crypts are over here."

"Alohomora," Lucius said and the heavy door creaked open. Cobwebs stuck to their hair and clothing as they moved through the passageway. Only their wands light lit their path. Without warning, a voice echoed a word of warning throughout the chamber. It told them to get out, but Draco knew it was just an old ghost and he ignored the voices.

"You aren't scared are you Luke? It's okay if you're a bit creeped out."

"Are you kidding me? I'm going to see a dead body! I've never seen a dead body before." Draco suddenly had doubts about bringing Luke along. He needed Luke's expertise though and as much as his age would indicate otherwise, Draco couldn't ignore the fact that Luke had lived on his own for two months and had eluded Draco at every turn. Still, he hadn't come down hard on him yet. He and Hermione were waiting until after the holidays to lay down his punishment. Actions reap consequences and Luke's leaving would not go unpunished. For now though, they had a ring off a dead guy, to retrieve.

"It's over here. The Stratton family crypt. See," Lucius pointed to the large monolith with engraved markings indicating generations of Stratton's were buried there.

"Was his name, Charles?" Lucius asked and Draco joined his father at the tomb.

"This is it. Hold your wand light to the tomb." Lucius did so and Draco strained against the cement covering. He slid it off with Nathaniel's help and found himself staring at the coffin of Charles Stratton.

"This is so cool Dad."

"It's not cool Luke. This guy attacked your mother and is laying here dead. He is never breathing or walking or talking, again," Draco said to his son.

"I know…but he was a prick, Dad. I understand about respecting the dead, but I'll not respect this arsehole." Draco felt a sense of relief wash over him. He was having a serious bad judgment day as a father, at least he felt like he was. Hermione would never allow Luke to rob a grave on Christmas Eve. The mere fact that he was even thinking and pondering whether or not Hermione would approve of what they were doing, told Draco that he was definitely off his rocker. He removed the ring and then let the coffin lid crash back down. Nathaniel and Luke slid the cement covering back over the tomb and the four men high tailed it out of the graveyard as fast as they could.

_POP_

They arrived back at the cabin at long last. The sun was just beginning to come up, and Draco was struck with the most beautiful sight. The early morning sun rose between two peaks in the distance. The new snow cast a luster of pristine beauty, the landscape looking so new and clean. He asked Luke to make the polarity potion before turning in for a few winks of sleep, while Draco made a cup of tea and took in the breathtaking view. He had just finished writing Hermione a letter about Nathaniel and his transformation into a decent human being, when he remembered about Luna. He scrawled a couple of sentences at the bottom of the note that read:

"_Oh and Luna Lovegood is my sister. Father loves to spread his seed around. It wasn't enough to have such a perfect son as myself. She's coming for Christmas, and I also invited Nathaniel and his common law wife._"

Warm hands slipped around his waist and he looked down to see Hermione, just as he sealed the envelope. Her arms wrapped around his waist and her head pressed against his chest. She handed him a note. He opened it nervously. Obviously, his wife knew he was gone all night.

_My Dearest Draco,_

_How do I love thee…Let me count the ways…_

_I know that I was the reason you were out. Come to bed with me, my sweet dragon…_

_Your doting wife_

"Oh sweet pea…I want to come to bed with you, but I can't. We are so close now. I'm going to have your potion ready in just a few minutes, love. You will be able to wish everyone a Happy Christmas. Let me do this for you, okay?" Hermione nodded. Draco could tell that she was anxious and excited. She trusted him implicitly and believed him when he said he would have the potion ready. He had doubts about using the ring and the reversal spell. What if he was a 'lightie', like his Father and Nathaniel said? He certainly seemed more worried then the others about performing the dark magic needed to fix Hermione. "Have a bath and some tea and when I'm done I'll bring you the potion."

_Aren't we going to get the Christmas Tree today?_ Hermione scrawled on the parchment and Draco nodded.

_Scorpius and Persephone came down with the flu, but I gave them both a potion and they should be feeling fine by today._

"Aww I'm sorry. You must be tired. Go get some rest Hermione. I promise I'll wake you when it's ready."

_Kiss me you fool!_ Hermione scribbled.

Draco laughed when he read the last note. He dropped his head and kissed Hermione softly on the mouth. "I love you babe. We are going to fix you up and have the best Christmas ever! I promise darling. Luke's home and he seems to be doing well and I found out some things tonight that I think you will find most interesting." Draco handed her his letter and then retreated to Luke's bedroom.

Luke was hard at work with the polarity base potion. He looked driven to finish it, but he was yawning terribly and Draco knew that his son was wiped out.

"Luke…Time to go to bed. Take one of the empty rooms down the hall and get some sleep. I love you son. You were an enormous help to me, but I can take over from here." Luke reluctantly stood up and without Draco having to ask, Luke ran to his father and hugged him tightly. Draco could hear sniffles and he knew Luke was crying. He held his son in his arms, loving the fact that he had somehow managed to break down the invisible barriers between them. All it took was a little father/son, grave robbing on Christmas Eve. Draco tried to push that thought out of his mind and focused on the lost and confused boy in his arms.

"I love you Dad. For the first time in years, I feel like you can really see me. I wanted that so badly. That's why I left. I know I should have just come and talked with you though. You are much nicer then I gave you credit for. Do you forgive me?" Draco clapped his son on the back and kissed his head.

"Luke, the truth is, it's been years since I had as much fun as I did with you, working on potions and playing quidditch in the park. I want us to be close and I can't promise you that I won't yell at you from time to time, but it's only because I love you so very much. Your mother too, Luke. She would give her life to save you. Never doubt that about your parents. And yes, I forgive you. You don't even have to ask. Now, please go get some sleep. We have to cut a tree down today and decorate it." Luke wiped his eyes and gave Draco a high five, before leaving Draco alone with the potion.

He dropped the ring inside the potion base and jumped back when people and horrific scenes, jumped out of the cauldron at him. He remembered that Nathaniel told him that the pureblood family crest rings remember. As if they were a video recorder, taping everything as it happened. Draco was playing witness to Stratton's boyhood torments now. The scene changed to Stratton, forcing himself upon his wife on their wedding night. Draco sipped his tea and waited for the scene to come up with Hermione. His mood grew dark when a teenage squib, was being raped by Charles Stratton. Draco wondered if this was the same girl who had owled him about her job as a sex slave for a prominent pureblood family. The scene switched to the Stratton's housekeeper having voluntary sex with Stratton. Then Draco showed up in one of the scenes, unbeknownst to him at the time. Stratton had thrown a hex at Draco at work, but missed his target.

Blue puffs continued to swirl above the cauldron, morphing into scenes and depictions of Stratton. He had a fondness for raping women. Draco had watched at least three rapes, and his eyes grew darker and his fist clenched a little tighter with each scene he was forced to endure. An hour rolled by and Draco was still staring into the cauldron and witnessing atrocities committed by Stratton himself. How had this man gotten away with so much, for so long? It seemed impossible that he was a Minister of Magic, like Draco. This man belonged in Azkaban.

Finally, the scene he had been waiting for was at hand. He hadn't counted on how hard it would be for him to watch his wife's attack. He was so excited that this was going to work and Hermione was going to speak again, that he didn't consider the ramifications of the magic he was playing with. Draco watched helplessly as Hermione pulled her wand on Stratton. He had backed her up against the blackboard and was nearly pinning her to the wall. Draco's brow furrowed as Stratton threw her wand away. Hermione should have hexed him, before he reached for her wand. She was certainly quick enough, but he knew his wife and he knew that Hermione didn't think Stratton would actually harm her. He was a Minister for godsakes! Who would think him capable of such malice? His hand was choking Hermione now and Draco stirred the potion once in a counterclockwise circle. This essentially was like a pause button on a muggle video recorder. With the polarity potion base Draco could have Hermione drink the potion and then the damage he caused by choking her, would be undone. Stratton was on Hermione now as he unbuckled his pants. Draco watched as the man stroked himself against Hermione's leg and then the scene rewound itself once more, and she was back against the blackboard being choked as the scene replayed itself again and again. He reached for the closest cauldron and smashed it against the wall in fury. Before he knew what he was doing, Draco was trashing the potions lab. Caldrons flew and potions splashed over the walls and floor. Vials shattered and the bedroom rained down green liquid muck from one of he and Luke's potions that was simmering. Draco cried out, but he couldn't stop as his rampage continued. Why hadn't he been there to stop his wife from facing Stratton's wrath? He saw Nathaniel lifting his wand and green light filled his eyes, but Draco was like a cyclone on a path of death and destruction. He couldn't control his anger. He wanted to kill Stratton himself. To see his fist come down and break Hermione's jaw as she gasped for a dying breath, was too much for him to take. Draco threw the chair hard against the ground and the wooden legs broke apart, sliding across the floor unimpeded. Hermione threw the door to the bedroom open and what she saw scared her. Draco was angrier then she had ever seen him and he was now trying to pick the entire desk up in order to smash it to pieces. Hermione grabbed Draco by the arm and tugged as hard as she could. He spun around and raised a fist, lost in his own fury. When he saw Hermione his face softened. He threw his arms around his wife and cried. He cried into her neck as Hermione was forced to relive her own attack. She watched the outline of the blue puffs above the cauldron and she knew now why Draco was so angry. She stroked his hair and tried to sooth her husband. Draco finally broke away from her hug and turned to the potion.

"It's ready. All you have to do is drink this, and your voice will return to you." He poured the concoction into one of the few remaining and unbroken glasses on the potions table. His hand was trembling and something just didn't feel right. He handed it to Hermione and she raised it to her lips to drink it, completely trusting of Draco. His wife was about to drink a potion made by the darkest of magic. Seeing her lips touch the glass, Draco knew that this was wrong. Voice or no voice, he couldn't allow her to drink the potion. Nathaniel's words rang out in his head and he smacked the glass away from Hermione's hand. It crashed to the floor and bubbled and oozed a thick liquid. Draco pulled Hermione into him in a bear hug, his whole body shaking as he held her close.

"I'm sorry. That would have healed you but…I'm a lightie…Fuck me I'm a LIGHTIE!" The term that had seemed so lame, when Nathaniel and his father Lucius had used it, made so much sense to Draco now. "I couldn't let you drink that. There has to be another way and I'm going to find it. I'll just do it, the good old fashioned way. I'll make the healing potion." Hermione's eyes were watery, her pride for Draco, bursting forth from her eyes in a trail of tears that freefell down her cheek. She held his face in her hands and kissed him full on the mouth, hard and passionately. She wanted to tell him how much she adored him and how she would wait forever if she had to, but that she knew he would succeed in healing her woes.

Draco flicked his wand and the room began to put itself back together. He would need books, mounds and stacks of books. He had a lot of work to do. He told Hermione to put the American coffee on, because he was intent on creating the first ever healing potion that heals the intricate muscles in the neck that were the vocal chords, and he wouldn't use dark magic to do it.

_What about the tree Draco? You were looking forward to chopping down a tree for Christmas?_ Hermione scrawled on a piece of parchment and passed it to her husband.

"This is more important. This is what I want Hermione. Please, just let me do it." Draco kissed her forehead and Hermione smiled at Draco and closed the door. She stood watching him for a minute through the crack in the door and she noted how intense he looked as he dropped ingredients into the cauldron, so engrossed in what he was doing. If intent alone was enough to heal Hermione's voice, then Draco would have succeeded long ago. He was hell-bent on creating a potion that no others before him had succeeded at. She closed the door and traipsed down the hall, stopping at Scorpius and Persephone's bedroom. She could hear giggling sounds and she knew the happy couple had recovered from their illness. She walked away feeling pleased.

.

.

"Scorpius, stop! I can't laugh any more, it hurts. Stop tickling me," Persephone said through hysterical laughter. Scorpius rolled over, pinning her underneath him. He nuzzled his head into her neck and inhaled. He and Persephone had showered immediately, when they awoke in a pool of their own sweat. She cast cleaning charms over the sheets and blankets and now they lay back in the bed, groping each other.

"It's Christmas Eve you know, and by the looks of it, it snowed again last night. You wanna go for a walk outside?"

"That sounds positively stimulating! But…there is something else that I'd rather do first." Persephone smiled coyly at the teen and his heart flip-flopped as he gulped.

"You mean….You're ready to…"

"Yes. Last night when you were so sick, I realized how much I love you and how I want to be close to you. I'm ready, if you are?"

"Yes, yes I'm ready. I love you."

"I love you too Scorpius Malfoy."

He took his time removing her nightgown and she enjoyed removing his boxers. When they were completely nude, Scorpius began to suck at the skin of her arms and then her legs and her tummy. He let his soft kisses blanket her body and Persephone's breath became labored as her arousal increased. She spread her legs and wrapped them around his waist and Scorpius knew that was a sign for him to continue. He clasped his fingers in hers, above her head and positioned himself between her legs. He knew it was going to hurt her a little bit, at first anyway. While Scorpius was not keen on reading textbooks he was well read on the act of lovemaking, and he knew that it was uncomfortable for a virgin, the first time.

"It's okay Scorps. I love you, please continue," Persephone whispered in his ear and Scorpius pushed his erection into her. Feeling the evidence of her virginity, he pushed past it and Persephone gasped and winced, her legs trembling as he drove himself even farther into her moistness.

"Should I stop?"

"No, just go slowly at first." Scorpius slid his tongue into Persephone's mouth as he pushed himself deeper into his wife. She was so fucking tight and wet and Scorpius felt his body quake over top of hers. With long, deep strokes, he made love to Persephone. She moaned his name in his ear and Scorpius reached down with his hand and began to rub her core, lasciviously. She spread her legs wider for him as he thrust into her hot body, his fingers moving quickly now. Her inner walls clenched and released and Scorpius knew she was on the verge. Persephone was moaning his name loudly now and Scorpius shoved himself as deep as he could into his wife and shot his load. He wasn't sure what he said as he was coming, but it almost certainly revolved around his beautiful wife. She dug her nails into his back as her own orgasm rocketed her into a blissful state. The two collapsed in exhaustion finally, their love making reaching its conclusion.

"That was wonderful," Persephone whispered, kissing Scorpius's lips. He ran a hand through his hair and nodded.

"I can't wait to do that again."

"After our walk we will? Okay?" Persephone said with a smile and Scorpius planted a soft warm kiss on her lips.

"I love being married. This was so much better then getting sick together." Scorpius said and Persephone laughed again until her belly hurt.

.

.

Hermione made breakfast for the Malfoy clan. Lucius was fond of her blueberry pancakes and kept taking more and more off the stack, so Hermione kept making them. Finally, Narcissa slapped his hand away, claiming that her son hadn't come down to eat yet and that Lucius should save some for Draco.

"Yeah, where is Dad? He made such a deal over us all cutting a tree down today. I figured he'd be the first one up," Scorpius said biting into a piece of sausage and winking at his wife, who was playing with her food with her fork. "Eat up Sapphire. You will need your strength for later." Scorpius smirked at that and Persephone blushed.

"Revolting. Mum, Scorpius is talking about sex at the breakfast table," Luke said smirking at his brother.

"Weren't you planning on running away again?" Scorpius shot back with a playful sneer in Luke's direction.

Hermione slammed a carafe of freshly squeezed orange juice down on the table. Both boys knew this was her way of scolding them.

"I'm just happy I don't have to share a bathroom with Scorpius anymore. He's quite a slob, Persephone. I should warn you." Luke bit into his toast, thoroughly enjoying his role as younger brother. Being a younger sibling definitely had its perks and annoying his older brother was one of them. Hermione made Draco a plate of food and was half way out of the kitchen, when Luke stood and reached for her arm.

"Let me take it Mum. Sit down and have some breakfast. You can take my seat. I'll bring Dad's plate up to him." Hermione smiled at her son and handed him the plate. He scaled the stairs and entered into the bedroom, where a potions lab was erected.

"Mum made you this," Luke said placing the plate down on the table next to Draco.

"Tell her thanks from me." Draco's focus never left the potion he was brewing.

"Do you want my help Dad?"

"The offer is appreciated Luke, but it's Christmas Eve and I think I need you more downstairs with your mother. " Draco stopped what he was doing and looked at his son. "If I run into any problems, you will be the first person I call on, but I need you fill in for me, with the family. Do you think you can do that?" Luke stood tall, as if flattered by being asked to fill in for Draco.

"Of course. Does that mean that you aren't coming with us into the forest today?"

"I'm afraid not. I have too much work to do here. The others won't understand that, but you do, don't you?"

"I do father. When I am midway through a potion, I can't stand interruptions and it's all I can think about. I'll make an excuse for you and cover for ya Dad." Draco chuckled and thanked Luke.

.

.

"Bit small don't ya think?" Scorpius said with a frown. He and Persephone were messing around in the yard, outside the cabin. They had built a goblin in the snow. He plucked the stick Persephone had used for the goblin's nose off and tossed it into the woods. He conjured a carrot, performed an engorgement spell on it and then stuck it onto the face of the snow goblin. "That's more like it," Scorpius said standing back and beholding their masterpiece. Persephone was giggling now and Scorpius turned to her.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing. Perhaps the oversized carrot, would be better served, if we put it down a little lower. Maybe…oh, say…here?" Persephone took it from the face and put it in the groin region.

"You dirty girl, you!" Scorpius picked Persephone up and spun on his feet, twirling her in the snow. Dizzy, he fell down in the snow and Persephone fell on top of him, both teens laughing and carrying on. He pinned her arms down behind her head and moved over top of her, grinding his pelvis into her groin. Persephone leaned up with her head and bit at his lip, as if begging him to kiss her. Scorpius pressed his lips firmly against hers, her head sinking in the new snow. Their tongues intertwined and Scorpius's tongue probed deeper into her mouth.

"Mmmm, you taste so fucking good," he said and Persephone moaned in his ear.

"I love you so much. I'm so glad we got married."

"MmmHmm," he kissed her again in the snow.

Suddenly a snowball hit Scorpius in the back. He rolled over to see where the winter weapon of fluffy ice derived from, when a snowball hit Persephone in the face. She licked at the snow that stuck to her lips and giggled again.

"You little puke! You are so dead. Come on Persephone. He wants a war and he's going to get one." Luke darted behind a tree where he had already assembled a mountain-sized pile of snowballs. He always came prepared. Scorpius and Persephone ran after him and when they were in striking distance, he unleashed a fury of whizzing balls of ice and snow.

"Ow, shit!" Scorpius tried to block the snowballs but he was hit in the head and the face and the neck and Persephone too was being pelted.

"I'll protect you ma' lady," Scorpius wrapped his arms around as his wife as Luke continued his assault, snickering from behind a great pine tree, his arsenal only half way depleted. Suddenly Luke felt coldness on the back of his neck and ice was falling down his back. He shouted out, turning around to see his Uncle Nathaniel, laughing heartily with his witch girlfriend standing next to him, her hand in his. Luke gathered as many snowballs as his arms could carry and with a little magic, the snowballs began to fly at Nathaniel. Nathaniel was blocking them with his wand, but the spray when the snowballs broke apart was showering him and his girlfriend in a white wash. The witch was laughing and so was Nathaniel. Hermione, Lucius and Narcissa heard the shrieks from outside and ran out into the cold. Narcissa was hit in the face with a snowball and Lucius doubled over laughing. He pointed at a stunned Narcissa and laughed heartily at his wife. The vision of Narcissa's shocked and irritated expression was priceless and Lucius couldn't stop and wouldn't stop laughing until he too was bombed with rapid fire snowballs. Hermione was laughing as she watched her family carry on like children. The yard was a whitewash with magical snowballs whizzing too and fro and her family blended into he scenery, with snow covering all of the participants in the little war except Hermione herself who had managed to dodge the incoming fire. Hermione was having such a good time when something cold hit the back of her head. She stopped laughing and turned around, but her vision was blocked out, when she saw a snowball whizzing at her face.

_SMACK_

It hit Hermione's face and she wiped the snow from her eyes to see Draco standing in front of her with a curled lip and a smirk playing over his handsome face. She reached out to him and he pulled her in hard against his chest.

"You didn't think you were going to make it through this war unscathed, did you, Malfoy?" Draco said burying his head into her neck. A sly expression crept over Hermione's face as she tugged at her husbands belt buckle and slammed her hand down his pants. Draco's eyes grew wide and he stepped backwards jumping up and down, trying to shake the snow that Hermione had stuffed down his pants, down his pant leg. When he was satisfied that he had gotten it all out, he lunged on a laughing Hermione and tackled her to the ground.

"Now I have you where I want you. I wonder what kind of kinky things I might do to you? That was not nice putting snow down my pants. I think you will have to pay sweet pea." He wrapped his overcoat around the both of them and slid his cold hand down her pants. He buried his fingers into her warmth and Hermione looked around to make sure nobody was around. The war had moved into the forest, where the trees provided some cover. Draco's breath was hot on her face and his eyes were smoldering with icy heat. She spread her legs a little and Draco added a second and third finger into his wife. He pumped his fingers into her and Hermione was on the verge, when Draco stopped and got up helping her to her feet.

"Come on, I only have a few minutes before one of the potions I'm working on needs stirred. But, I wanted to show you something." He led her in the opposite direction from the warring Malfoy's, through the trees. Hermione couldn't help but admire how beautiful everything looked on the mountain.

"Okay, close your eyes, Hermione. No peeking,now!" Draco took her by the hand and guided her forward. "Okay open them." Hermione opened her eyes to find herself standing with Draco inside a wooden gazebo on the edge of a mountain. Hermione wished she could speak, for she would have spoke of how breathtaking and majestic the view before her was. Icicles hung from the gazebo, their droplets of water glimmering in the morning sun. The trees down below in the valley looked like snowy twigs, as acres and acres of woods sprawled beneath them. Draco conjured two thick blankets and pulled Hermione down to the floor of the gazebo.

"I am totally going to have my way with you right now, and you can't say a thing about it." Draco smiled, but Hermione could see pain behind his eyes. He hated the fact that she couldn't speak. He joked about it, but that's only because it bothered him so much on the inside. They undressed each other and snuggled under the blanket together.

"Do you want my big cock in you Malfoy?" Draco whispered in Hermione's ear, after they had made out for several minutes, their naked bodies writhing against one another's. Hermione nodded and ran her hand through his hair. Draco closed his eyes at her touch and leaned his head back. Hermione stared up at her man and all at once, her body felt hot like it was on fire. Draco shoved himself inside her and Hermione wrapped her legs around his hips. They made love, slow and long, atop the mountain, alone and entranced with one another's affections. He was masterful in his love making skills and Hermione came over and over again. Her breasts were pressed firmly against his chest and his cock buried deep inside her. She wanted to remember this day forever. He was her Draco, now and forever.

Review!?

You guys are awesome! Your reviews are thought provoking and helpful and funny and just down right interesting! Thanks :) keep them coming and I will keep writing! I'm going to finish this story first before I finish Merlin's Coven. But, I'm thinking one or two more chapters of this story is all that is left, so a wait for either story won't be long. The next Broomsticks story will be called Broomsticks and the Wizards Gauntlet. I'm actually excited to write it and I doubt you have seen any Dramione like this! Hermione will have a big role in it as windskii noted, that she needs to grow too, not just Draco. I agree with that,so she will have an exciting role in the next fic and Luna will play a part. That is why I brought her into this story (for the next story).


	17. Malagant's Binding Heart

Broomsticks and The Big Apple

Chapter 17

Draco's sweet mutterings made Hermione blush and giggle like a schoolgirl. He cradled her in his arms and spoke of her unparalleled beauty and his devotion to her and Hermione was in sheer heaven.

"They have muggle skiing on the other side of the mountain. Perhaps sometime just the two of us can come back here." Draco kissed Hermione on the nose as they snuggled under the gazebo, a heavy quilt covering their naked bodies. Draco went in for a kiss once again, Hermione's lips swollen and tingling from all the snogging, when Draco heard the crack of a twig. "Did you hear something? Perhaps we should get dressed." Draco said, but Hermione snaked her arms around his neck and plunged her mouth over Draco's. She maneuvered her body against his and Draco slipped easily inside her again. He leaned up on his knees and brought Hermione up with him. She straddled him now, the blanket wrapped around them both, as she moved over top of her husband, taking his length into her. They bit and sucked on one another's necks and Draco's breaths were coming in short gasps as his wife took him to fantastic heights. He felt her wetness engulf his manhood and the magic Hermione could only feel with her husband, was upon them as she threw her head back and moaned to herself, Draco's quick thrusts slowly subsiding. Hermione's head fell so far back during her intense climax, Draco's strong arms holding her around the back, that Hermione could see the trail that led to the gazebo. She thought she saw movement and then the heads of Scorpius,Luke,Nathaniel,and Lucius popped through the trees.

"Wow look at this view!" Scorpius said before noticing his parents in a lascivious embrace, naked and wrapped in a blanket.

"Scorpius, you idiot. I told you we shouldn't have taken this trail when we saw the footprints," Luke said. Hermione buried her head in Draco's neck, hiding her eyes from the embarrassment she felt. Draco was laughing though, clearly reveling in his son's discomfort.

"I didn't know," Sorpius said shielding Persephone's eyes from the view.

"Happy Christmas, Brother. Enjoying the view?" Nathaniel snickered under his breath. Draco nodded, looking at Hermione and smiling. Hermione had her back to everyone and was biting her bottom lip, hoping they would just go away.

"It's okay, we are all family here. Nobody cares that we were shagging out here. They are probably jealous that they didn't find the spot before I did."

"Hi, I'm Gazella. Nathaniel has told me all about you! I met you once, Draco, in the Glamours store. Remember?" Draco nodded at the friendly witch with the hook nose and stringy hair. He had purchased the French Poet's outfit from her. She had some makeup on this day and looked miles better then she did that day in the store.

"Scorpius and I saw the perfect tree, just down the path a bit. Can we chop it down, Dad?" Luke asked and Draco nodded, thankful that his kids would be leaving. Scorpius more then Luke, looked to be in embarrassed shock at seeing his parents in such a compromising position.

"Come on boys, Grandpa Lucius will help you. Let's leave the lovebirds alone." Lucius curled a lip at Draco and sniggered under his breath.

"See you at the house brother," Nathaniel mumbled whilst escorting his girlfriend back down the path. Hermione cringed and buried her face into Draco's neck, pulling the blanket up around her.

"Thank Merlin we finished, huh? I'd have been really put out if our delicious orgasms had been ruined by our family," Draco said with more then a hint of sarcasm, and Hermione gave him an incredulous look, but then broke into silent laughter herself.

"The potion! I have to go babe!" Draco flung the blanket off himself and then howled at the frigid temperatures, while he threw his trousers on. Hermione sat with an introspective gaze, watching her husband dress and longing to able to tell him how sexy and adorable he was. He finally took her by the hand and stood her up. Wrapping his arms around her waist, he stared off at the sweeping majestic views.

"I think we should get married in the Spring, right here. I feel like this is our gazebo and our view. It's beautiful, just like my wife." A tear rolled down Hermione's cheek and she kissed her husband once more.

.

.

It was evening now and Draco was still hard at work in the lab. Every time he felt like he was getting close, he would find himself stumped. There was always one missing ingredient. He couldn't tell anyone (except perhaps Luke) how he knew it was missing something, but he knew nonetheless. Then it finally hit him. He fumbled through a book on love potions. He remembered back in his Hogwarts days, playing with a particularly nasty and strong acting love potion. At the time, he and Pansy Parkinson had been slated to marry after graduation. This was at the beginning of his fifth year, before Voldemort had forced him to kill Dumbledore, and before that night at the Ministry, where Lucius had been sent to Azkaban. It was during a time that Lucius's ego had been bolstered by Voldemort's return. Mr. Parkinson and himself had pushed the teens together, in hopes of extending their good graces with Voldemort by combining the pureblood bloodlines of the Malfoy's and the Parkinson's. Pansy was to have a baby, with Draco providing the seed to achieve their means. Eventually, Lucius would fall out of favor with Voldemort and the whole notion of the pureblood union would be forgotten, but back then, Draco was scared and worried about having to marry a witch that he couldn't stand to even be in the same room with, let alone would have to make love to. Feeling not the slightest bit attracted to the Slytherin witch, Draco set about to make a love potion. He had found a book in the restricted section of the library at Hogwarts and had set about brewing the potion. It was a difficult potion to make and it called for a thimble full of Draco's own blood. He was about to drink the concoction when Snape caught him and poured the potion down the sink. Snape warned, that Draco should not be playing with such a powerful potion and that the potion had never gained favor amongst the potions committee of the times, when it was first concocted. It was a bit of a blank slate, in that no formal documents existed on the reactions the potion garnered upon use. Snape did say that the potion could only work if he already had loving feelings towards the girl and he eventually brewed him a simple spell that guaranteed an erection. Snape also warned Draco, that a potion that called for ones blood in the mixture was dangerous business and shouldn't be brewed and drank lightly. The potions name in itself was Malagant's Binding Hearts Love Potion. Under the description it said, "Brings about the union of man and woman so that the afflicted will be able to perform within a binding contract of love." When a fourteen-year-old Draco, saw that description he assumed that it meant he would be able to get an erection in order to fuck Pansy Parkinson in a marriage situation. Snape explained to him that what it was actually meant for, was quite different. If either a man or woman in a loving and true romantic relationship, was afflicted with some disease or condition that prevented the pair from fulfilling their binding commitment to each other (marriage for instance) then the Love Potion would heal the afflicted.

Draco closed the book and thought for a moment. Hermione couldn't speak. It hardly prevented them from loving each other though. She could still perform her wifely duties in the bedroom and everywhere else for that matter. She couldn't however, marry him again. She couldn't take vows because she couldn't repeat them. Could this qualify as being unable to fulfill their marriage contract? Excited, Draco began preparing the potion. The potion was an ancient potion that was rarely used if at all anymore. Nobody would have seen it for the healing potion that it really was, because it was archaic in its means. Draco looked up Malagant's Binding Hearts Love Potion, in one of the many reference books he had at his disposal. The first three books he checked, did not have any mention of the potion. The fourth book he thumbed through, did. He read aloud:

"_Malagant's Binding Hearts Love Potion, was concocted by a well known and respected, if not slightly eccentric wizard. The potion was tested before the sorcerers committee and found to be weak in its finished state. Upon testing on a panel of thirteen witches and wizards, it was found to work on none of the participants. The wizard who concocted Malagant's Blinding Hearts Love Potion, Ainsley Malfoy, campaigned for its acceptance until the day died. He claimed to have healed his wife after the tyrannical leader, Malagant, spurred on by rejection, mutilated Ainsley's wife's genitals, after she refused Malagant's advances. The witch, Paradisus Malfoy, who had been a forced advisor to Malagant the malevolent leader, claimed that her heart belonged to her husband, Ainsley Malfoy. Malfoy spoke out against the magical potions committee stating that none of the panel were in love, so therefore the potion could never work. Malfoy was eventually killed by Malagant and his wife taken captive by Malagant. Malagant himself admitted, that her genitals had indeed been restored to their original pristine condition. The committee gave the Binding Hearts Love Potion credence, by including it in the potions books of the time, but gave it the name Malagant's Binding Hearts Potion, as a warning to witches and wizards everywhere. Because of the fear of Malagant himself, the potion was never a popular brew and Malfoy never received credit for his potion. This potion is __**not recommended**__. Too many variables must be set in place, for the potion to work. Generic love potions like the popular Hearts and Minds potion, work for every witch and wizard, not a select few, that meet the criteria, such as Malagant's Binding Hearts potion requires in order to work."_

"Ainsley Malfoy huh? This can't be coincidence." Draco leaned back in his chair and without thinking, reached for a cigarette and lit it up. He puffed on it and then stomped it out when he realized what he was doing. He would definitely have to brew some of the anti smoking potion again. "So Ainsley, do you think your potion would work on my Hermione, just as it did on your Paradisus Malfoy?" Draco tapped his fingers on the table before deciding that he would brew the potion. Draco worked through the night. By Christmas morning, he was midway through brewing the difficult potion.

.

.

Hermione watched her family open their gifts with a smile on her face. Draco's gifts were still under the tree, unwrapped. He had poked his head over the loft, looking down at his family and wished them all a Happy Christmas and then had returned to the back bedroom. Hermione had made breakfast for the hungry Malfoy's and was resting with a blanket and a book Luke had given her called, _Famous Witches and Wizard's_. Hermione got a kick out of reading the blurb about herself and about Draco. They had gotten many of the facts wrong, stating that Hermione was a halfblood even. It was still an interesting read though and she thanked Luke for spending his paycheck on gifts for his family members.

Hermione thought she saw something move outside the cabin. She looked up to see a blonde head bob across the yard and then there was a knock at the door. Hermione ran to the door and threw it open, to see Luna Lovegood standing there, with three little kids in tow. The two boys were twins, and then there was an adorable little girl with blonde hair and light grey eyes. Hermione ushered them in.

"Hermione, I heard about your accident. Westwitch Academy is full of scarfbloated fowls. I bet one of them crawled into your voicebox and nipped at your larynx. No worry though, next summer the hooded winkies will be at the school, and they will chase all the scarfbloats away." Hermione clutched her throat, disgusted by the visual she had of some creature eating at her voicebox. Luna was the anti-Hermione in every way. Luna believed in everything on blind faith alone, and Hermione believed in the tangible, what she read in books and what she could see, touch, taste and smell. While she _was _Hermione's friend, she tended to get on Hermione's nerves to an extent. She had learned to dismiss Luna's nutty claims, but sometimes, like now, she wanted to just tell Luna to shut up with all of her blather. Hermione's posture sagged at the realization that this was Draco's sister and that they would probably be seeing a lot more of Luna in the future.

Hermione handed gifts to Luna's kids and the boys tore into the gifts, while the toddler girl hid behind Luna's legs.

"She's a bit shy, but I was too at her age," Luna said. Luna then turned her attention to Lucius and Narcissa as they began to catch up. Hermione gazed up at the loft, wishing that Draco would join the family. He had been up there for so long and it was Christmas. Suddenly there was a loud BOOM and Hermione started up the stairs to make sure Draco was alright. She was stopped when Draco appeared at the overlook.

"I'm okay, have no fear! Just added a smidgeon too much gunpowder to the mix." Hermione eyes grew wide. What on earth was he using gunpowder for? She opened her mouth to speak but then remembered that she couldn't and closed it.

"I'm kidding Sweetpea. The potion was supposed to do that. Hopefully, not much longer." He closed the door behind him again and Hermione heard the door lock. She slumped against the wall, a sour expression marking her face. It just wasn't Christmas without Draco. No snarky comments, no beautiful jewelry wrapped in zillions of boxes to disguise the fact that it was more jewelry. No edible underwear, or sexy lingerie or bondage toys for Hermione , from Draco. She was delighted to be in the cabin with all of her family present, but without Draco it all seemed dreary. The men went out to play quidditch in the yard, like they always did after opening gifts and Hermione was left with Narcissa and Luna and Persephone. Persephone looked nervous, so Hermione moped down the stairs again and plopped down on the couch.

"He loves you Hermione. Try to remember why he isn't here, dear." Narcissa said picking up on Hermione's mood. Hermione was grateful for Narcissa. She could relate to her in many ways and over the years the two women had formed a tight bond with one another.

"I have to say that I was quite surprised to find that Draco was my brother. He never liked me back in school. He used to call me Loony. Can you believe that? Bit strange if you ask me." Hermione was laughing hysterically inside. Everyone called her Loony back in school. Draco just said it to her face, whereas others were more sinister, Hermione included, and said it behind her back. Narcissa curled a lip and smiled and winked at Hermione.

"Yes, Draco was a tad brash as a youngster. He said what he thought and never held his tongue. I quite admire that about him, though he could have used a little more tact."

"Tell me about my mother Cissy?" Luna said, reaching down to pick up her daughter. The girl refused a glass of pumpkin juice and the Christmas cookie, that Hermione tried to give her. The boys were out in the yard having fun, in carefree manner, but the girl was a basket case, shy and withdrawn.

"Your mother was…my best friend. She and I got up to quite a lot of fun together back in the day. She and I once…On second thought I shouldn't tell that story," Narcissa blushed.

The snow began to fall again outside and Luke stormed through the door, stomping the snow from his new dragon skin boots that Draco and Hermione had gotten him for Christmas.

"Mum, care to take a walk with me? It's snowing and I know how you like to take walks in the snow." Hermione jumped from her seat, her face all a glow. A walk in the snow with Luke was definitely at hand. She dressed warmly, with a cashmere hat covering her bushy hair and matching scarf snug around her neck and left with Luke. They walked down one of the trails for a while in silence until Luke finally spoke.

"I apologized to Father already, but I think I owe you an explanation." Hermione took her son's gloved hand in her own and looked in his eyes with a sense of curiosity and patience.

"I…never meant to hurt you Mum. You probably think that I ran away because of something you did wrong with me. Didn't you?" Hermione nodded and teared up. She believed that she had coddled him to the point of suffocation. That he needed to break away from an overbearing mother. "It wasn't anything you did Mum. Is there something wrong with me if I say that I enjoy going to the library with you?" Hermione smiled and wiped her tears away and nodded a resounding …no. "I'm really proud to be your son and everyone has always said how much I'm like you, so they can't all be wrong. I was supposed to be just like you Mum, but you are a far better person then I. I wasn't always honest and good, like you. I see now that I have a bit more of Dad in me then I thought. I mean, I'm smart like you and I love books and I look a bit like you, but I'm not above cheating on a test if I forgot to study or spiking a fellow classmates potion and ruining it, in order to exact revenge. I'm not as good as you. I know now, that some of me is you, and some of me is Dad and still some of me…is just me, and I'm happy with that. I like myself more now." Hermione threw her arms around Luke and hugged him. She broke away and collapsed into the snow on her back. She made a snow angel in the freshly fallen snow and then stood up admiring her handiwork. She reached for her wand and words began to form above the snow angel. Luke read them aloud.

"You are no angel, Luke Malfoy…But I love you anyway." Luke laughed and Hermione smiled and brushed the hair out of his face before giving him a noogie on her much taller boy's head, just as if he was still a little boy. Luke put his head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Can we still go the library together and then discuss what we read, over tea and cookies like we used to?" Hermione patted his face and nodded yes, her heart leaping for joy at having her son back where he belonged. The pair walked side by side back towards the cabin. "Can I get coffee though? I think I like American coffee now." Hermione punched her son in the arm playfully and he bent down and picked up a snowball, tossing it lightly at his mother. Hermione crouched and packed a tight snowball in her hands and threw it at Luke and so another war began between, this time between mother and son.

.

.

The sun was setting and Scorpius and Luke were embroiled in a bitter rivalry of wizards chess. The doorbell rang and Hermione jumped to her feet once more.

"Happy Christmas, Hermione!" Luke shot a glance at the doorway when he heard the voice of Ron Weasley. George was with them and so was Drew. Luke's heart began to race, when he saw the freckle-faced girl shake the snow off her dark hair as she removed her coat and hat. She smiled at Luke and he felt the temperature in the room escalate.

"We're used to big gatherings at Christmas. I guess I still miss the Burrow. I hope you don't mind us barging in on your Christmas like we did. The Dragon Witch Manager told us that you were here. We can leave if it's bad timing," Ron said thoughtfully but Hermione waved him off. She was thrilled to see her friends. It helped make up for the gaping hole in her heart at having Draco missing from the festivities.

.

.

Laughter filtered upstairs and under the crack in the door as Draco listened to the voices of his loved ones downstairs. He was almost finished. One more stir and then the final ingredient and the potion would be complete. He stirred the potion carefully and then set the stir stick down. With a sigh, he picked up a pocketknife and held his hand over the bubbling cauldron. He pressed the knife to his palm and then with a word of hope he sliced his hand open. The blood dripped into the cauldron and with a flash of light the cauldron boiled and swirled, its hue now a bright pink. He wrapped his hand in a towel as his blood continued to flow and with a ladle, scooped the bubbling liquid from the pot. He poured it into a champagne glass and then stood up to straighten his shirt. Deciding that he desperately needed a shower he entered the bathroom and stepped into the hot stream of water.

"This has to work. It's going to work." Draco dried off and dressed in a tailored white button down shirt and a pair of black trousers, that hugged his body in all the right places. He combed his hair and conjured a rose. With a rose in one hand and the champagne glass in the other, he exited the bedroom and made his way down the spiral staircase to be with his family. George was entertaining people with his latest jokes from the Joke Shop and the kids were all laughing. He noticed Luke and Weasley's daughter, were no where to be seen. Hermione seemed to have not noticed their departure, as she laughed with Ron and Luna. He stood there for a moment taking in the scene. He had created this. This was his family and he was proud at what he saw before him. Scorpius and Persephone were laying behind the Christmas snogging, with tinsel draping over their bodies and lovesick expressions on their faces (but fully clothed). Narcissa was sitting on Lucius's lap smacking his hands way when he'd get too fresh. Nathaniel was standing in the kitchen with his arm snaked around his common law girlfriend, watching George perform before the crowd. Luna's eight year old twin boys, were playing with a train set that looked just like the Hogwart's Express, the tracks running all the way around the living room and into the kitchen. Then Draco noticed a little girl with blonde hair and silvery grey eyes and his heart nearly stopped. She was hiding under the chair that her mother sat in. She saw Draco and with a frightened expression, she leaned forward just a bit. Draco set the glass and the flower down on the small mail sorting table at the bottom of the stairs and squatted down in his expensive Italian loafers. He held his arms out to the little girl and the girl crawled out from under the armchair where Luna sat. She cautiously tiptoed over to Draco and then leapt into his arms. He cradled the little girl in his arms and at that very moment, he realized what was missing from his life. He wanted a little girl of his own. Since he didn't have one, he would just have to settle for hugging his niece, and he did so tenderly.

"Do you know who I am?" Draco said to the little girl. She nodded, but remained quiet.

"I'm your Uncle Draco. You are a big girl and so very pretty."

"You Draco." The little girl said, poking a finger into Draco's chest. His smile faded though at what the flaxen haired girl said next. "And I, Jessie. I a squib." Draco tried to hide his surprise. Draco distracted the girl. To announce that she was a squib made Draco wonder, if that was the reason for her shyness.

"Did you know that I have a present for you, Jessie?" Draco pulled his wand from his back pocket and conjured a doll for the girl that looked strikingly similar to the toddler. He handed it to her and she looked at it, before hugging it tightly to her chest and kissing the doll's face. He flicked his wand again and presents filled the living room. Seeing the presents suddenly materialize Hermione jumped form the couch, her eyes falling on Draco and a warmth filling her heart.

Review!?

So looks like one more chapter left. If it goes long, I may have to split it into two. Have to wait and see. Let me know how you liked this chapter!


	18. The Tavern

Broomsticks and The Big Apple

Chapter 18

"Happy Christmas everyone! Santa has arrived, so everyone dig in!" Draco flicked his wand and the presents began floating through the air, landing in their owners hands. Luke opened his gift and found the Malfoy family quidditch chest. He looked at it with a confused expression and Draco slid his pocketknife across the floor urging Luke to carve his name into the box with the rest of the Malfoy men's names. Luke set to work eagerly. Scorpius opened his package to find a set of keys.

"It's to one the suites below the penthouse. There are enough rooms that perhaps if Persephone wanted her mother and sister to move in with you, they could." Scorpius cringed at the thought, but Persephone was all smiles. "Just make sure you visit your Mum and I often," Draco winked at his son and Scorpius nodded. The rest were happily opening their gifts and chatting, when Hermione sauntered over to Draco. Draco set the little girl down, who had formed an attachment to Draco from the moment she met him and she scampered off, joining Luna once again.

"What? Miss me babe?" Draco drawled.  
With his finger, Draco raised Hermione's chin to face him. He kissed her lips lightly and whispered a Happy Christmas to his wife, while reaching behind him and picking up the champagne glass.

"I want to hear that pretty voice of yours again. I can't promise this will work, love, but I guess we are about to find out if I really have an aptitude for potions, or if I've been pretending all these years. Drink Sweetpea." He handed her the glass and Hermione tilted back the pink liquid. Draco had a theory about this potion, so he said what he perceived to be the magic words.

"Will you marry me again Hermione?" When he said that Hermione felt a jolt in her neck, as the liquid passed between her lips. She finished the potion, (that tasted worse then an old shoe), and set the glass down. "Try to talk love. Don't keep me in suspense." Hermione was afraid. If the potion didn't work, then Draco would leave again and wouldn't come out for lord knows how long. His spirit would be crushed and he might even throw things again in anger. Hermione took Draco by the hand and led him upstairs. At least if it didn't work, and he lost his temper, they would be upstairs and alone, away from all their guests. Hermione closed the bedroom door and an anxious Draco again asked her to speak, but she ignored his persistence and began unbuttoning her blouse. She stripped slowly for Draco and his eyes were focused on only her. When she was standing stark naked before him, he pounced on her and swiftly carried her to the bed. Hermione reached into the drawer next to their bed and dangled the handcuffs in front of Draco's eyes with a coy smirk playing over her face.

"Feeling dangerous tonight I see? Alright, Malfoy, its Christmas, and the lady shall receive what the lady desires." At that, Draco hovered over Hermione and roughly threw her arms above her head, cuffing her to the headboard. He then stroked her luscious legs and kissed his way up her calves and then her thighs, finally ending at her trimmed mound of soft public hair. He parted her lips and drove his tongue between her engorged folds, softly sucking on her nub and driving Hermione wild, as she writhed under his touch. When he knew he had her on the brink, he stopped and conjured a feather. Draco proceeded to trace the feather across Hermione's heaving breasts and then across her neck and down her sides until Hermione grabbed Draco with her legs and wrapped them tightly around his body, begging with her eyes for him to take her. He unbuckled his pants and laid down over her.

"I want to hear you scream out my name, Granger. I'm gonna fuck you now, but I'll keep stopping if you don't use that pretty voice of yours and tell me how much you want me." He slid into her as he bit down on her breast. Hermione was close to coming and she needed the release, but as promised Draco stopped and pulled out. He now scraped his teeth down her neck, biting and nibbling at her silky skin as he went. His kisses were rough and animalistic and Hermione arched her back and lifted her hips off the bed, pleading for his swift entry again.

"Tell me how much you want me. Beg for my dick Hermione." Draco coached, but Hermione was still too nervous to try to speak. With so much riding on this, she was afraid that her voice wouldn't work and she didn't want to hurt Draco, especially not while they made love. He had worked so hard on the potion. He gave her his cock once again and Draco moaned now, turned on by their play. Hermione's hands were cuffed above her head and the clanking as she writhed against Draco turned him on to no end. He had never stopped loving bondage and the fact that his wife loved it too, was all the better. He didn't know how long he could continue this teasing game. If she didn't break down and try to use those vocal chords again, he was going to come and come hard inside her. He thrust into her long and deep, his hands planted firmly on her hips. He stopped inside her and Hermione tried to push against him, wanting him to finish her off. Her mouth was open and her eyes half closed and it was more then poor Draco could take. He positioned himself on his knees and watched as he slid back into her slowly. With long, slow strokes, he pumped his wife. His cock was slick as he drove deeper with each thrust, finally burying his entire length into her wet heat. It was go for broke time and Draco knew it, for he wasn't going to last much longer. His arms were trembling as his orgasm inched its way closer to the intense explosion he felt boiling beneath the surface. He entered her again, this time rubbing her most sensitive spot with his fingers and sliding in and out of her in rhythm. It only took two seconds and Hermione was coming allover his fingers and cock. Draco groaned loudly as he fucked her with heart,mind,body and soul. He gave all of himself and Hermione was coming. She threw her head back and wailed uncontrollably.

"Don't…stop…Draco, don't stop….don't stop…fucking me….EVER!" Hermione shouted from the top of her lungs. A wide smirk appeared on Draco's face, his potion had worked and then without warning, upon hearing that particular phrase, he shot his sticky seed so deeply in her, as both their bodies quaked and shook from the intensity of their love making. Hermione was still grunting and panting and calling out his name.

"Yes, oh baby, yes, let me hear it!" Draco shouted and Hermione moaned out his name once more. When they were finished, Draco took her in his arms. "You never answered me. I asked you to marry me again?"

"Yes, Draco. Oh baby! I love you so much. I've wanted to tell you for so long how beautiful you are. I would marry you a thousand times over Dragon. Yes, yes,yes,YES!" She couldn't stop kissing him if she'd wanted to. She laid kisses allover his chest and neck and face. She had the hottest man in the world in her bed and she wasn't going to let him go, ever.

"Can I ask you one thing?"

"Anything Draco. You gave me back my voice, I owe you anything and everything."

"Can you stop taking the contraception potion? I want us to have a baby girl." Hermione paused.

"Anything but that, Draco. I don't want any more kids. Do you really want another baby?" Hermione brushed her fingers through Draco's hair, leaning against his chest.

"I do, yeah. I'm not running again for Minister when this term is up, so I'll be around more to help with the kids."

"Oh, Draco it isn't that. You were always a wonderful Father."

"I took Luke grave robbing on Christmas Eve," Draco mumbled.

"What?" Hermione said as if she must have heard him wrong.

"Nothing. So can we try for a girl?"

"I saw the way you held Jessie downstairs. I suppose I'd be an evil wife, if I denied you a daughter. If it's what you want Draco, then yes. One more baby though, and remember, there is no guarantee that it will be a girl. We could have another boy. I don't want such a brood as the Weasley's, but if you have your heart set on a girl, then I want to give you a baby girl." Hermione rolled over and kissed Draco's nose. He ran his hands through her hair and kissed Hermione.

.

.

"Do you think we should back in with the adults?" Drew said leaning her back against the cabin as the snow fell. The teens had escaped the party and were sitting on the veranda behind the cabin.

"Is that where you want to be?" Luke said with a husky voice.

"No." Drew replied and then closed her eyes again. Luke's lips pressed against hers once more. The teens embraced in the evening snow, their bodies pressed together and joined at the lips. Luke hugged Drew against his lean body and inhaled deeply, smelling the aroma of her jasmine scented hair.

"You look beautiful in the moonlight." Luke nuzzled his nose against hers.

"You are positively the cutest boy I've ever seen, and you are such a good kisser!" Drew giggled and Luke kissed her again. And again. And again.

.

.

Ten Minutes earlier downstairs…

.

"Harry, what are you doing here? I never expected to see you here," Ron shouted when Narcissa answered yet another knock on the door.

"Happy Christmas!" Harry said giving Scorpius a high five. He was carrying his Firebolt and with his hair mussed and his clothes unpressed, he looked a mess.

"Harry? Where's Ginny and the kids?"

"Yeah, Ron, about that. Ginny and I..." Just then they heard Hermione's voice from the upstairs bedroom. Everyone turned and stared in shock. Harry was the first one to laugh, remembering the night at the campsite when she and Draco had been quite loud. He was happy to see that Hermione and Draco were still solid, even if his own marriage had collapsed.

"But you were just here for the Wizard's Roast and you said nothing about it then?" Ron asked.

"I know Ron. We didn't want to ruin the party, so we kept it quiet. Ginny has somebody else already. It's fine Ron. We are still friends and we are raising the kids together." The door chimed again and Persephone answered it his time. Her mother and sister were joining the Malfoy's for Christmas and Persephone was eager to see her family.

"Serena!" Persephone threw her arms around her blonde sister. Serena dropped her head when she saw Scorpius, embarrassed by the way she had treated him.

"Happy Christmas Serena," Scorpius said, kissing her on the cheek. "Bygones, okay?" Scorpius whispered in her ear and Serena smiled and threw her arms around both Scorpius and Persephone.

The house was brimming with holiday cheer. Hermione and Draco dressed and made their way back downstairs to join the festivities. As Draco stood behind Hermione with his hands on her hips, Hermione tapped her glass and everyone fell silent.

"Harry Potter I am delighted to see you here! We will have to catch up. Fracka and Serena, welcome to our humble abode. To everyone else I am delighted to actually be able to say, thanks to my adorably wonderful husband," Hermione turned and winked at Draco, "That the turkey is ready and LET'S EAT AND BE MERRY!" They all sat and Draco carved the bird. Serena had intentionally sat down next to Harry Potter and Harry suddenly felt a hand on his thigh. He looked over at the teen and nearly choked on his drumstick when her hand moved higher on his thigh.

"I'm Serena and I have a poster of you on my bedroom wall," Serena blushed.

Too young, too young, Harry Potter said to himself as he politely removed the girls hand from his leg. He looked at her again though and noticed how pretty the girl's smile was. Draco was explaining how he made the potion that corrected Hermione's speech, to Luke, who seemed fascinated with the ancient potion and with Ainsley Malfoy, their descendant and apparent potion master. Nathaniel had the low down on Ainsley, as he was a History of Magic professor, so he was telling the story of Paradisus and Ainsley and Malagant the terrible. Lucius too found this interesting, while Narcissa caught up with Luna. Nobody saw the little girl open the front door, her curiosity getting the better of her, as she started outside into the snow and ice without shoes on. Nobody that is, but Draco. He scooped the little girl up into his arms and tickled her belly. The girl laughed and laughed and Draco sat her down on his lap at the head of the table and began to feed the girl from his plate of food.

Draco toasted to friends and family found. Luna nodded, knowing that he meant her. Hermione noticed Luna smiling at the way Draco played with Jessie. She thought she saw sadness behind Luna's eyes and she knew a heart to heart was in order.

After dinner, Hermione sat down with Luna and Harry and Ron and George and they all had that heart to heart. What Hermione found out from the elf made wine induced discussion?

-Harry and Ginny's marriage fizzled. It wasn't one thing that led to heir divorce, but boredom played a big factor. Ginny had accused Harry of having an affair with one of the Professor's at DPU, and Harry never told Hermione whether it was true or not. Apparently, Ginny had hooked up with an International Quidditch star and Harry was still on the market.

-Luna had married a rich pureblood from France, who divorced her when Luna gave him a squib daughter. He had permanent custody of the twin boys, Pierre and Francois, Christmas and holidays being the only time Luna got to spend with them. Her ex husband however, never wanted to see Jessie again and encouraged Luna to either hide the girl, or to turn her over to one of the reputable Squib Shops.

-Ron thought that he and Parvati _might _be getting back together, but he didn't want to get Drew's hopes up until he was sure. He planned to move back to Britain after New Year's.

-George turned out to be gay. Yes, it was a shocker for everybody. He didn't have a steady boyfriend at the moment, but he was hopeful.

-Hermione could speak again and Draco wanted to have another baby. Hermione felt ambivalent about it; even though the thought of having a baby girl had always appealed to her, she felt she was too old to start allover again with nappies and bottles.

"Can't you tell Draco that you don't want any more kids?"

"Have you seen him with Jessie? Look at him! He's wonderful with her. He deserves a daughter Harry."

"Yeah, but Hermione…You can't just get pregnant because Draco wants you too. You have to want it too," Harry said.

"I think she just doesn't want to share Draco with another female," George said with a smirk.

"Nonsense. I just don't relish the stretch marks and the middle of the night feedings. I was thinking of returning to work again, now that Luke and Scorpius are older."

"Well you are a Professor at Westwitch 'Mione," Ron piped in.

"Not the same," Hermione answered. She wanted to return to her law practice or something more exciting and challenging.

"Harry's right, Hermione. You have to tell Draco."

"I suppose you're right. I'll tell him later though. I haven't seen him this happy in ages." Hermione looked at Draco and wondered if she would tell him or not. She wanted to give him whatever his heart desire. She owed him and she loved him dearly.

.

..

"Now that we are all here. Let's get down to it shall we." The healer tipped back her cup of double espresso from the popular American coffee chain Wandbuck's and gulped it down. With trembling hands she launched right into their counseling session. Draco and Nathaniel and Luna were the only witches and wizards present at his meeting. If this went well though, Draco had decided to have a private session with Luke and Hermione and Scorpius as well. "I'm familiar with Nathaniel's story, as he and I have been working together for a great many years. So let's start with you Draco, and then later we can get to Luna."

Draco swallowed hard.

"Rich, slightly spoiled, narcissistic, yet a deeply loving father who is trying to make our world a muggle friendly place. Does that about sum you up?"

"Excuse me?" Draco said flabbergasted. He was not narcissistic.

"I suppose I should have started by explaining that I am blunt. I don't want to waste anyone's time here." Draco stood and paced around the healer's chair at that. If he was forced to attend these sessions with his brother and sister, then he was going to make damn sure that he was given a fair shake by the healer. After all, he was the one who had grown up with all the Malfoy spoils, not Nathaniel or Luna. He had to get this healer in his court. With a wicked grin on his face, he stooped behind her chair. Leaning down so his head hovered just next to hers, he touched her neck. He watched as her magical quill began to write.

"_Smells like an expensive fine wine, is charming and oh so sexy…" _ The healer desperately tried to stop her quill from writing down her thoughts, but it was too late, and Draco saw the words. He allowed his hot breath to fall onto her neck as he straightened her collar. The witch shivered at the feel and Draco distinctly saw her face turn a bright crimson color before he pulled back.

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit fussy when it comes to a ladies neck. Your collar was turned in, so I wanted to fix it. You were saying?" Draco took his seat again and Nathaniel rolled his eyes at Draco.

"I-I-I was saying…" The healer tried to regain her composure but it was gone the second she smelled Draco's cologne and felt his hot breath on her neck. "Nathaniel and I'm assuming Luna too, have had issues with letting go of the fact that you,Draco, grew up with so much money and prestige. It's hardly your fault though. You shouldn't be blamed for having style and taste and…" The witch was now sucking on her quill as if daydreaming about being with Draco. Draco just smirked and pretended not to notice.

"Look what you did to my healer, Draco? In six years I never garnered such a response from her. How did you do that?" Nathaniel said to Draco with a serious expression. Draco rubbed his knuckles on his lapel, his smirk still evident, as he explained to his brother.

"When you got it, you got it and it has nothing to do with my blood status or the fact that I was raised as an only child. I'm sorry that you and Luna weren't raised with me. It might have been nice to have an older bother and a younger sister, but all we have now is this. The here and now. I think our counseling sessions should start from here and work forward, not backwards. What do you think, Miss Tuttle?" Draco rose and eyebrow at the witch healer.

"Yes, yes I agree with Draco. The past is the past." Draco smiled widely. He always got his way in the end.

.

.

Scorpius and Luke walked together through the halls of Westwitch Academy. Scorpius had introduced Luke to the coach of the quidditch team at the school. He had tried out and been given one of the starting beater positions. Since Scorpius would no longer be playing for the house team, Damien Stratton was given the position of Seeker once again. Scorpius had indeed decided to finish school. He would attend Westwitch on the off-season and between practices for the Park Avenue Poltergeists. He had dropped all the classes that he had absolutely no ability for, like potions.

"Scorpius! I got an Outstanding! Look!" Persephone was waving a piece of parchment in front of his eyes, clearly overjoyed at a perfect grade. He snaked an arm around his wife, he, and Luke and Persephone continued towards the cafeteria.

"Malfoy…Can I have a word?" Damien Stratton said, coming towards the trio.

"Don't worry Scorps, I got your back," Luke whispered.

"Congrats on making the Poltergeists. I tried out and didn't make it."

"Yeah…thanks," Scorpius said with a dubious look on his face. He couldn't figure out what Damien was playing at.

"I just wanted to say…My Dad was an arse. I'm not mad at what Professor Masterson did. In fact, I already thanked him. My Dad used to…Well…He wasn't very nice to me or my Mum. So anyways, I hoped you and I could call a truce?"

"You want a truce? With me?" Scorpius couldn't believe his ears.

"Yeah, that…and…I was hoping you teach me that feint move you do on the field." Stratton said and Scorpius smirked.

"Come on Damien. You want to have lunch with us?" Damien smiled nervously and joined them as they strolled down the halls of Westwitch together. Every so often, Scorpius was stopped and asked to sign autographs. Persephone would scowl at he fangirly's who blushed and gushed over Scorpius, but it was just something she was going to have to get used to and she knew that.

"Scorps," Luke said under his breath, once they were alone in the cafeteria. Persephone was chatting up her sister Serena and Damien had left in a somber but friendly mood.

"Yeah bro?"

"Have any tips of…you know…I'm taking Drew to the party and…I want that night to be our first."

"First? You mean sex?" Scorpius asked.

"Yeah."

"Luke…you need to wait. Trust me. You don't want to end up married like me. Not that I regret marrying Persephone, but it was a little rushed."

"I'm not talking about marriage Scorpius. I'm talking about…making love."

"Yeah I know. I'm the wrong person to be asking though. It's incredible; I won't lie to you, but I really think you shouldn't be in such a hurry."

"Okay Dad, thanks for the advice," Luke laughed, but Scorpius looked concerned for his brother.

.

.

Four months Later…

.

"I do," Hermione said gazing up into Draco's arctic eyes.

"And do you, Draco Malfoy, take Hermione…" The Minister said.

"I do," Draco replied.

They were married on the gazebo overlooking the valley. The trees were green and lush with springtime upon them. Flowers graced the gazebo and while it wasn't a grand affair in a ballroom with dancing and food and anyone who was anyone in attendance, all their family and friends were there. Luke stared nervously at Drew Weasley. He hadn't seen her since New Year's Eve. Ron and his daughter had moved back to Britain, shortly after the holidays were over. Luke had promised to stay in touch, but each time he tried to write to his girlfriend, the words wouldn't come out of him. What they had shared was too intense and too special, that now owling her seemed inappropriate. She avoided his gaze and Ron scowled at Luke the entire time, as Draco and Hermione took their vows.

Scorpius had apparrated in just in the nick of time. The team was traveling abroad, and nobody knew if Scorpius was going to make it to the wedding or not. Hermione and Draco were overjoyed when he showed up unannounced. Draco and Hermione kissed and the party moved into the cabin.

"Drew!" Luke chased after the Weasley girl.

"Get away from her!" Ron intervened. "Haven't you done enough? Now, I don't want any trouble here today. We came for Hermione. You should leave Drew alone though. She doesn't want anything to do with you any more. You got that Luke?" Ron shot daggers at the boy. Luke shook his head in confusion. She must have taken it harder then he imagined when he didn't write to her.

"Drew, please!" Drew spun around and slapped Luke in the face. Luke reached for her again as she tried to get away from his clutches.

"She's pregnant! You did this to her, now get away from her, Luke Malfoy," Ron said holding his wand on a stunned Luke.

.

.

"Thank you all for coming. I just need to take my wife somewhere for a bit, but we will be back. Everyone enjoy the music and the food!" Draco said holding his bride in his arms. He spun on his feet and they were standing on the shore. An old tire lay on the beach and Draco motioned for Hermione to touch it. When they did, they were traveling at high velocities. The tire was a portkey and when Hermione and Draco finally landed, they were in familiar territory. Hermione recognized muggle London. It was nighttime across the great pond and they strolled down the street hand in hand. Hermione stopped short, when she saw the dim blinking neon sign, with one of the letters burned out. She threw her arms around Draco's neck and wept tears of joy.

"Oh, Draco this is perfect! This is so perfect!"

They opened the door and stepped inside the little tavern. Candles were lit allover the quaint little tavern. Ernest and Matilda stood, dressed in their Sunday best, smiling at the twice married couple.

"Congratulations. Your room is just as you left it." Hermione hugged the couple and then they exited, in order to give the happy couple some alone time in this old familiar place. Draco stood, dapper in his tuxedo, by the roaring fire. He flicked his wand and the music began to play.

"I was going to show you the hidden terrace at the Dragon Witch…But…You already found it. So I thought that the tavern…" Hermione put her finger over Draco's lips to quiet him.

"You thought right Dragon," Hermione said, laying her head on his shoulder as the music began to play.

_Ill never be your beast of burden  
My back is broad but its a hurting  
All I want is for you to make love to me  
Ill never be your beast of burden  
Ive walked for miles my feet are hurting  
All I want is for you to make love to me_

Draco kissed her lips tenderly as they swayed to the music. This is where it all started. The same place, the same song, the same couple that was just as in love as they were that night so long ago. Maybe more so, now. He slinked his hand up her thigh and pulled her body into him, so closely, Hermione could feel his erection pressed against her tummy.

_Am I hard enough  
Am I rough enough  
Am I rich enough  
Im not too blind to see_

He dipped her backwards, watching her glistening neck by the heat of the raging fire in the fireplace.

_Ill never be your beast of burden  
So lets go home and draw the curtains  
Music on the radio  
Come on baby make sweet love to me_

Draco pulled her up quickly and twirled Hermione under his arm, then pulling her back into himself.

"Be careful with me Draco. We aren't the only two people here in this room." Draco stopped and looked at Hermione, the vulnerability in his eyes evident. "I'm pregnant. I found out just yesterday." Draco hugged Hermione against his body and swayed to the music. As the magnitude of what she just told him sunk in, his hug intensified.

"Is it a ….girl?" Draco asked, his heart in his throat.

"I don't know Dragon. I didn't ask the healer. I wanted us to find out together."

"May I?" Draco asked reaching for his wand.

"You may my sweet Dragon."

Draco took out his wand and Hermione opened her arms as Draco cast the spell on Hermione. A pink swirling bubble appeared over Hermione's head. Draco smiled widely.

"What? Tell me, I'm afraid to look." Draco pulled her in and continued dancing with his wife.

"Dragon, tell me!"

"I love you Hermione. It's a girl, Sweetpea. Thank you, Hermione." Draco swept Hermione into his arms at that and carried her up the rickety steps and into their old room. It looked exactly the same as they remembered. He laid her gently down on the bed and there, they made love as if it were the first time. Everything was going to change for the Malfoy's but for tonight, the only people that existed were Draco and Hermione. Their hearts were one; their love had no bounds, as they made love to one another.

The End

.

Review!? I want to get past the 100 reviews mark, so help me out! Thanks for reading and reviewing this story. I hope you liked it. As I said Broomsticks and The Wizards Gauntlet is coming, and it picks up where this leaves off (maybe a few months later is all I will jump in the timeline). There will be so much happening that it's hard for me to write a small summary, but it does have a pretty awesome plot I think. I think it could end up being the best of the Broomsticks series.


End file.
